Cutie Mark Crusaiders operación que gane la mejor
by DARKLINKWII
Summary: Después de varios años las CMC aun siguen con su costado en blanco pero eso no las detendrá a obtener lo que quieren aun cuando su amistad se vea por medio también, hay un objetivo que las 3 tienen en común y solo 1 podrá obtenerlo pero la pregunta es quien ganara primero
1. Chapter 1: La nueva vida en Ponyville

**Bueno empiezo diciendo que este es mi primer fic y como primero elegí a mi trió favorito de mlp, las CMC y para rematar con el que muchos desean que ande con ellas SPIKE (un dragón muy afortunado por muchos fics q eh leído jajaja) espero les guste y cualquier cosa favor de decírmelo, Y COMENZAMOS…..**

**Capitulo 1 La nueva vida en ponyville**

Después de los acontecimientos que tuvo equestria con el regreso de nigthmare moon, Discord trayendo el caos de nuevo, el ataque de crysalis en canterlot y el resurgir del pony oscuro quien trato de volver a tomar el reino de cristal, todo ello fue evitado gracias a las mane 6 (ah excepción del ataque de crysalis quien fue detenida por el amor de shining armor y la princesa del amor), todo era paz ahora y con la nueva transformación de twilight en alicorn, las mane 6 pasaban más tiempo tranquilas o así fue durante los primeros 2 años, ya que poco a poco twilight se fue distanciando de ellas, ahora tenía responsabilidades como la princesa de la magia pasaba más tiempo junto a celestia y luna, que con sus amigas pero ellas entendían la responsabilidad que ahora cargaba al ser una princesa: Pero esta historia no trata de ellas sino de 3 linda potrillas que ahora eran todas unas ponys mayores y un dragón quien ahora era tan alto y grande q media un poco más alto que la princesa celestia, pues han pasado 7 años y muchas cosas cambiaron en ese entonces a excepción de 1 cosa que seguía siendo la misma las CMC aun no tenían sus cutie mark.

**En la casa club de las cutie mark crusaiders**

_En la casa club se encontraban 3 ponys tiradas en el suelo sin nada que hacer._

_Una pegaso (pelaje anaranjado y crin morada) se encontraba dormida boca arriba, mientras que en una mesita estaba una unicornio (pelaje blanco y crin de una combinación variada de purpura claro) estaba ojeando una revista y para rematar del otro lado de la mesa estaba una pony terrestre (pelaje amarillo y crin rojo) quien estaba soplando una pelotita que iba y regresaba, así paso el tiempo durante un rato hasta que ese silencio se vio interrumpido por un grito._

-Applejack.- !APPLEBOOM A CENAR¡

-Appleboom.- "se levanta y abre la ventana sacando la cabeza para responderle a su hermana" !VOY EN UN MOMENTO, NO EMPIECEN SIN MI DE NUEVO¡

-Applejack.- !ESTA BIEN PERO NO TE TARDES HOY HAY PIE DE MANZANA¡

-Appleboom.- "suspiro" bueno chicas creo que hoy tampoco podremos conseguir nuestras cutie mark, es que acaso ya no tenemos ideas de cómo conseguirlas y si seguimos así creceremos tanto que nos pondremos tan viejas como la abuela Smith y no habremos conseguido aun nuestras cutie mark.

-Scootaloo.- No digas eso "mientras se tallaba los ojos después de despertar por los gritos que escucho hace un momento" nosotras conseguiremos nuestras cutie mark antes de envejecer.

-Sweetie belle.- exacto no hay que rendirnos es por eso que formamos nuestro club para poder conseguir nuestras cutie mark "dándole una sonrisa a appleboom".

-Appleboom.- "mirado triste al suelo" seamos realistas chicas ya han pasado 7 años desde que formamos el club y la única que ah logrado conseguir su cutie mark es mi prima bad seed {la cutie mark de su prima era dos semillas enterradas y con un pequeño brote en ellas} y nosotras ya no somos una potrillas ahora tenemos 15 años, bueno a excepción tuya sweetie belle que eres un año mayor que nosotras.

-Sweetie belle.- "un poco molesta" ni me lo recuerdes.

_El silencio se apodero del lugar un breve momento hasta que scootaloo tomo riendas y rompió el silencio._

-Scootaloo.- no se pongan así chicas que tal si mañana vamos a acampar al bosque como lo hicimos hace años, solo que esta vez solo nosotras tres.

-Sweetie belle.- Esa parece una excelente idea, pero (miro a scootaloo con una mirada picara) solo que esta vez no podrá estar rainbow dash a tu lado para cuidarte del pony sin cabeza, booooo {haciéndole recordar cuando fueron la primera vez a acampar}

-Appleboom.- "trata de contener la risa pero le es imposible y se tira al suelo riendo como nunca" jajajajajajajaja es cierto esa vez inventaste muchas excusas para evitar q rainbow siguiera contando esas historias y pusiste a sweetie belle a cantar para que no nos fuéramos a dormir por tu temor al pony de la herradura oxidada.

-Scootaloo.- ja ja ja que graciosas son "las mira molesta" es la última vez que les cuento un secreto, aunque eh de reafirmar que mi desgracia cambio el estado de appleboom por completo "mirando con esta se seca las lagrimas que derramo al recordar esos momentos tan graciosos para ella".

-Appleboom.- "entre pequeñas risas" lo..siento mucho…..es…que…recordar eso me hizo reír demasiado, pero siendo sincera me parece muy buena idea el ir ah acampar solo nosotras 3.

-Sweetie belle.- "emocionada" !ENTONCES ES UN HECHO¡.

"Todas a la vez" !LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSAIDERS ACAMPADORAS NOCTURNAS SIIIIII¡ "chocan sus cascos"

_Las tres se miran un momento de lo que acababan de hacer y se rien un poco pues ya no eran unas potrillas como hace años por lo que tampoco habían hecho eso hace tiempo, el recordar cómo le daban un nombre a sus misiones para conseguir sus cutie mark les dio un sentimiento de alegría y tristeza, pues también cada misión era fallida y no obtenían sus marcas aun pero eso no las detuvo nunca, con el paso del tiempo dejaron de darle nombre a sus misiones y solo se esforzaban para obtener sus marcas, pero poco a poco lo iban haciendo tanto solas como juntas o en dúos y las razones por las que aun se juntaban en la casa club era para pasar el rato alejadas de quienes aun se reían de ellas por seguir teniendo el costado en blanco (creo que no es necesario decir quienes en especifico hacían eso), pero jamás dejaron de ser amigas aun cuando han pasado años y no han logrado obtener sus cutie mark._

-Applejack.- "muy molesta" !CABRONA SI NO VIENES EN LOS PROXIMOS 2 MINUTOS TE DARE UN ESCARMIENTO QUE NO PODRAS SENTARTE POR DOS MESES ME OISTE¡

_Appleboom al oír el tremendo grito que pego su hermana salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin tiempo de despedirse ya que si llegaba tarde iba a obtener una marca no deseada en su costado en blanco._

-Sweetie belle.- espero que mañana pueda venir con nosotros ah acampar.

-Scootaloo.- No te preocupes applejack es mas palabras y poca acción cuando se trata de appleboom.

-Sweetie belle.- Bueno si tu lo dices, entonces mañana a qué hora nos veremos y en donde nos reuniremos.

-Scootaloo.- nos reuniremos aquí en la casa club a las 4 para estar de noche y poder sobrevivir toda la noche así tal vez obtengamos nuestras cutie mark.

-Sweetie belle.- ok me parece bien "camina directo a la puerta, la abre con su magia y sale pero antes de cerrar se detiene un momento y con una voz burlona" solo no olvides tu muñeca de rainbow dash para que te sientas segura durante la noche jaja "cierra la puerta rápido y se va corriendo".

-Scootaloo.- "molesta se asoma por la ventana" !POR ULTIMA VEZ ES UNA FIGURA COLECCIONABLE TAMAÑO REAL¡, ash estas amigas que tengo nota mental última vez que les hablo de mis miedos gustos o cualquier cosa que puedan usar en mi contra.

_Nota que ya es tarde y cierra las ventanas toma la llave de la puerta y al salir cierra con seguro para evitar intrusos no deseados empieza a tomar vuelo pero no sin antes colocar la llave cercas de una maseta que esta por la ventana ocultándola debajo de la maseta, vuelve a tomar vuelo y regresa a su casa que esta justamente a lado del hogar de nadamas y anda menos que su heroína rainbow dash ya que a sus 13 años decidió empezar a vivir sola, pero sus padres no dejarían de mandarle dinero hasta que cumpla la edad necesaria para cuidarse ella misma y bajo la supervisión de rainbow ellos se sentían tranquilos ya que ella era una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía "la lealtad", en su camino de vuelta a su hogar nota una figura grande que iba en dirección contraria a ella._

-Scootaloo.- "entrecerrando los ojos para visualizar mejor al objetivo" ¿Quién podrá ser ah estas horas? "empezó a notar ciertas partes de quien trataba de identificar" ¿alas sin plumas? ¿hocico muy grande? ¿de gran tamaño y un color purpura?, solo puede existir alguien con esas características.

-¿?.- que hay scootaloo por que estas tan tarde de regreso a casa, si rainbow te encuentra te dará un sermón como de costumbre.

-Scootaloo.- jejeje hola spike, pues la reunión de las crusaiders duro más de lo esperado y tanto appleboom como yo nos encontraremos en problemas si llegamos tarde a casa.

-Spike.- ni qué lo digas vengo de casa de rarity, antes de partir sweetie llego y rarity estallo como un volcán, espero y no la castigué ya que ustedes tienen planes para mañana no es así.

-Scootaloo.- "asombrada al ver que spike sabia de lo de mañana" pobre sweetie belle ah de estar teniendo el drama de su vida ya que su hermana es muy dramática cuando se preocupa por algo jejeje, pero ahora que lo mencionas como es que sabes tú sobre lo de mañana "mirándolo de manera sospechosa".

-Spike.- Bueno eso es simple antes de irme sweetie me pidió que le diera esta carta a appleboom "le muestra la carta que traía en la garra derecha" donde detalla todo lo de mañana.

-Scootaloo.- ya veo jeje y yo que pensé q nos espiaste en la casa club de nuevo "en tono de burla".

-Spike.- oye eso solo ocurrió una vez y ustedes tuvieron la culpa por tomar un libro que no debieron haber tomado de la sección para adultos de la biblioteca.

**#FLASH BACK#**

_Hace un año atrás las CMC intentaron obtener sus marcas haciendo prácticas de ciertos libros que habían obtenido de la biblioteca de la cual spike era el dueño, ya que twilight ahora que era princesa pasaba mucho más tiempo en canterlot que en ponyville, pero ah spike no le molestaba mucho eso ya que ahora podía dormir más de la cuenta ya que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en una aburrida biblioteca, pero para él era un paraíso recibía su pago de la alcaldía cada quincena, podía comer lo que quisiera sin nadie quien lo detuviera, dormir hasta tarde y despertar igual de tarde, solo había un inconveniente, tener que llevar el control de todos los libros no era una tarea sencilla ya que siempre twi era quien se encargaba de ello pero ahora que él vivía solo con hologuisus y peewee (su mascota fénix para quien se pregunte) el doloroso trabajo de colocar los libros en su lugar era un trabajo que le gustaría evitar pero como suele pasar cada 2 semanas twilight visitaba ponyville para platicar con sus amigas y a leer uno que otro libro, pero si llegaba a notar un libro fuera de su lugar ella se pondría a acomodarlos todos hasta que cada uno estuviera en su lugar y si llegaba a faltar uno se ponía histérica y entraba en modo maniaca ya que es su responsabilidad mantener todo en orden (aunque ya no viva ahí)._

_Regresando a lo que ocurrió hace tiempo spike estaba acomodando todos y cada uno de los libros hasta que noto que falta cierto libro de cierta sección de la cual solo ponys adultos podían tener acceso, al repasar la lista de los libros que sacaron hoy vio que cometió un error y paso por alto un libro que no debía ser sacado por ciertas potras menores de edad, al darse cuenta de lo sucedido salió corriendo ya que aun en ese entonces no había obtenido aun sus alas._

_Fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su objetivo la casa club de las crusaiders cuando iba a tocar empezó a escuchar ciertas cosas que hubiera preferido evitar_.

-Scootaloo.-"sonidos un poco eróticos" ah….appleboom…estás segura que…..eso menci…ona….el libro.

-Appleboom.- Bueno aquí dice "un poco sonrojada" que hay ponerse en posición de 4 y dejando un poco elevado la parte trasera para que el otro pony pueda frotar con sus cascos el flanco del otro pony.

-Sweetie belle.- "muy muy sonrojada" pe..pe…pero porque yo, esto es muy vergonzoso "mirando a otro lado mientras hacia lo que decía el libro".

-Scootaloo.- oye por lo menos "pequeños gemidos" no eres…la que está en esta….poscisi…on.

-Appleboom.- aparte tú perdiste en piedra, papel o tijera así que no te detengas puede que esto nos lleve a nuestras cutie marks.

-Sweetie belle.- "mirando lo que hacia se ponía tan roja como un tomate" aun no sé como esto puede llevarnos a nuestras marcas.

_Spike no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y mucho menos no pudo creer lo que había hecho, les había prestado el libro del kamasutra por error a tres de sus amigas y mucho peor ya estaban haciendo cosas que para ellas aun no tenían que hacer, pero al estar pensando en ello no se percato de que rainbow dash estaba atrás de él quien para su mala suerte le pego un gran susto lo que hizo que saltara y tumbara la puerta, en ello rainbow salió volando lejos mientras reía de lo que había hecho dirigiéndose a casa de applejack._

-Spike.- "aun tirado en el suelo, se sobo la cabeza por el golpe que se dio" maldita rainbow un día de estos me las pagara solo deja que tenga mis alas "comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco para ver a las ponis todas coloridas puesto que habían sido descubiertas y en un momento muy vergonzoso", a la madre ya me cargo el payaso "pensó".

_Scootaloo rápido se tapo sus intimidad con su cola cerrando las piernas traseras, sweetie belle se tapo la cara de lo super avergonzada que estaba y corrió a un rincón de la casa para ocultar su pena, pero appleboom no se escondió al contrario le lanzo el libro y muchos objetos más._

-Scootaloo.- que vergüenza no puedo creer que nos haya estado espiando, ósea que escucho los sonidos que hice madre mía quisiera desaparecer "pensó"

-Sweetie belle.- no no no no nooooooo no puedo creer que mi amigo fuera a verme en un acto tan vergonzoso sabía que no debí sacar tijeras pero era lo más cercano que tenia "pensaba mientras se tapaba la cara".

-Appleboom.- "toda roja de la vergüenza y furia del asunto" ¡TU PERVERTIDO QUE HACER ESPIANDONOS, LARGATE, MUERTE, OJALA TE CONDENEN A MIL AÑOS DE OSCURIDAD EN LA LUNA POR ANDAR ESPIANDO A TRES LINDA POTRAS "le seguía lanzando cosas que aprecia no tener fin".

_Spike intentaba hablar pero por más que quería no podía ya que era hablar o dejarse ser golpeado por alguno de los objetos que seguía lanzando appleboom, después de cierto momento ya no lanzaba nada pero cuando volteo a ver Appleboom estaba con un librero sobre ella listo para ser lanzado._

-Spike.- "asombrado pero a la vez asustado" en la madre la que me va caer encima, pero eh de admitirlo, todos estos años cosechando manzanas día y noche dieron sus fru…"K.O".

**#FIN DEL FLASH BACK#**

-Spike.- "rascándose la cabeza y un poco ruborizado" ni me lo recuerdes tomo 4 meses el poder convencerlas de lo sucedido y después que me permitieron platicarles sobre lo que estaban haciendo todo quedo por la paz aunque aun me es difícil ver las a la cara "en voz baja" y mas a ti.

-Scootaloo.- "sonrojada con un rojo muy vivo, volteo a otro lado" cállate y mejor ve ah entregar esa carta sino appleboom se dormirá y no sabrá sobre los planes de mañana.

-Spike.- tienes razón "continua su camino y voltea para despedirse" hasta luego scoot, nos vemos luego.

_Scootaloo se despide moviendo su pata izquierda sin decir nada mirando cómo se aleja spike, cuando ya no alcanza a verlo retorna vuelo a su casa, pero con una cara triste como si hubiera esperado algo en ese momento._

-Scootaloo.-"con un tono triste" porque tiene que pasar justo cuando estoy junto a él "coloca su pesuña en su pecho donde está el corazón", si tan solo fuera como rainbow dejaría de sentirme así.

**Bueno mis chavos hasta aquí le doy pausa por el momento y pues espero les guste lo que es mi primer proyecto de mlp, estoy abierto a toda crítica, insulto, maltrato psicológico, agresiones, lancen todo lo que tengan pero también lancen cosas positivas que las negativas me matan jajaja bueno si llegan a gustarle seguiré escribiendo si no les gusta igual escribiré aunque les duelan los ojos de tanto leer jajaja bueno gracias por su tiempo los leere después.**

**PD: no lo mencione en la historia pero aquí spike tiene 16 años y ya es un dragón mas grande un poco musculoso y bueno en cierta forma mejorado jaja.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Una noche inolvidable

**Hola mis chavos veo que a muchos les gusto lo que escribí y eh leído tanto reviews como MP, como todo escritor el leer eso me da ánimos de seguir la historia con mucho entusiasmo, también eh de reafirmar que releyendo mi propio escribo vi que tenia faltas de ortografía en ciertas palabras o me comía algunas jajaja no se preocupen que las corregiré y bueno continuando donde nos quedamos.**

**Capitulo 2: Una noche inolvidable.**

_Después del encuentro con scootaloo spike se dispuso a ir rápido a entregar la carta pues ya tenía muchas ganas de tirarse en su cama y no despertar hasta dentro de mil años._

-Spike.- esa scoot haciéndome recordar cosas que no quisiera volver a recordar "se sonroja un poco" aunque hay otras que solo quisiera recordar, "se sacude la cabeza" que estoy pensando en estos momentos ellas son mis amigas y no debería estar pensando en estas cosas ahorita mismo.

**Mientras tanto en la cena de la familia Apple.**

-Abuela Smith.-"entrando al comedor con el pie de manzana ve que solo big mac esta en su asiento" en donde rayos están esas dos potras ya es hora de cenar.

-Big mac.- están en la sala discutiendo "mirando el pie con amor" appleboom llego un poco tarde y ya conoces a mi hermana suele ponerse un poco sobreprotectora "tratando de tomar un pedazo de pie".

-Abuela Smith.- "le da un golpe con una cuchara de madera" epa quieto ahí bribón ya conoces las reglas nadie come hasta que todos estén en la mesa, "suelta un suspiro" se que el perder a sus padres dejándolos a los 3 en mi cuidado fue muy duro para ella y por ello se preocupa mucho por appleboom, pero debe entender que ya no es una niña.

**En la sala.**

-Applejack.- "muy molesta" !que te eh dicho de llegar tarde sabes que es peligroso regresar de noche quien sabe que pueda salirte cercas¡.

-Appleboom.- "molesta" !applejack no soy una bebe ni una potrilla ya tengo edad suficiente para que me sigas cuidando de este modo¡.

-Applejack.- "se molesta aun más de lo que escucho" !Escúchame bien pequeña mientras vivas en esta casa tendrás que seguir las ordenes de tu hermana mayor quieras o no¡,….. "suspira y se relaja un poco" escucha appleboom se que ya eres una pony mas grande pero eso no cambia el hecho que yo no me preocupe por ti yo te quiero mucho y por ello es porque me preocupo, big mac es nuestro hermano mayor y sé que el parece alguien serio pero también se preocupa por ti y por mí.

-Appleboom.- "en tono bajo" pero él no se pone a regañar a uno como tú.

-Applejack.- es porque él es un poco mas despreocupado pero debes entender que lo hago por tu bien y veras que algún día me lo agradecerás.

-Appleboom.- "un poco triste" entonces debo asumir que no me dejaras salir mañana a acampar con scootaloo y sweetie belle al bosque nosotras 3 solas.

-Applejack.-y sumiste muy bien a menos que una de nosotras vaya con ustedes no irán a ningún lado ustedes solas.

-Appleboom.- "se molesta demasiado.- !no puedo creer que hasta vayas a hablar con rarity o rainbow para evitar que vayamos las 3 a tratar de conseguir nuestra cutie mark¡

-Applejack".- "se molesta de la misma manera" !escúchame bien señorita en primer lugar tú no tienes derecho de hablarle así a tu hermana mayor a menos que quieras obtener una marca en tus costados para que dejen de ser blancos y en segundo lugar solo te dejare ir a acampar mañana solo y repito solo si alguien toca la puerta en los próximos 5 segundos¡.

_No paso más de un segundo cuando tocaron la puerta lo que puso a appleboom un poco feliz pues a parecer la suerte estaba de su lado o eso ella creía._

-Applejack.- "asombrada pensó" en la madre a quien pude haber invocado en un momento como este espero y solo sea el viento o tendré que cumplir lo que mencione.

_Abre la puerta y para su mala suerte no fue el viento sino spike quien toco._

-Applejack.- hola spike "forzando una sonrisa" que te trae por aquí ah estas horas.

-Spike.- hola Applejack, vengo a entregarle esta carta a appleboom de parte de sweetie belle "mostrando el papel enrollado que traía con un listos brillante".

-Appleboom.- "se coloca enfrente de applejack, toma la carta con su boca y se aleja para leerla.

-Applejack.-santos corrales con esta pony "mirando a appleboom por los malos modales que mostro en ese momento", lo siento spike por su comportamiento llegaste en un mal momento.

-Appleboom.- "tono burloso" al contrario spike llegaste en un excelente momento "se acerca a los dos" gracias a ti ahora podre ir mañana junto a scootaloo y sweetie a acampar "sonriendo en señal de victoria frente a applejack".

-Applejack.-"confundida" así y ¿qué te hace pensar en eso?.

-Appleboom.- bueno si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que solo y repiso solo si alguien tocaba la puerta en los próximos 5 segundos podría ir con ellas y gracias a celestia spike llego justo a tiempo para salvarme, por lo que tendrás que cumplir tu promesa "con un tono de burla eh insultante a la vez" no querrás hacer mal ejemplo de tu elemento de la armonía.

_En su cara ella tenía razón no podía romper una promesa que hizo en ese momento pero ella tenía un plan b si algo así llegaba a suceder ya que ah tenido mucho tiempo viviendo y ah visto de todo como para no anticipar sus movidas._

-Applejack.- "suspiro" está bien admito que me ganaste y yo nunca rompo una promesa pero eso no quiere decir que a ellas dos les den permiso de ir sin supervisión de un adulto, así que a menos tengas el permiso de rarity y rainbow no podrás ir señorita.

_La confianza de applejack era grande sentía que esta vez había ganado esta batalla, pero no tomo en cuenta una cosa._

-Appleboom.- "sonrisa picara" hay hermana sabia que algo así dirías y nuevamente la suerte está a mi favor "le da la carta a spike" spike podrías por favor leer esta carta.

-Spike.-claro appleboom no hay problema "toma la carta y se aclara un poco la garganta".

||De Sweetie Belle:

Querida appleboom te mando con spike esta carta para hacerte saber que mañana nos reuniremos a las 4 de la tarde en la casa club para irnos al bosque y llegar noche para acampar y tratar de obtener nuestras cutie mark.

Al principio rarity se oponía porque era muy peligroso y ya sabes cómo es ella, pero para mi suerte estaba rainbow en la casa, al oír eso hablo con ella y me dio permiso de ir con ustedes dos, aunque creo que el acuerdo al que llegaron para que podamos ir nos lo cobrara rainbow después.

Sin más que decir te esperamos mañana en la casa club no olvides traer todo para poder acampar.

_Applejack no lo podía creer dos veces seguidas tuvo que ser derrotada por su hermana menor y ya no tenía con que detenerla, tenía que resignarse a dejarla ir pues ya con dos de tres ella tenía todas las de perder._

-Applejack.- "suspiro" ahhh corrales bueno pues tu ganas iras mañana con ellas "se voltea unos instantes a mirar a spike y su expresión de derrota nuevamente cambio a victoria" peroooo…spike ira con ustedes.

-Appleboom y spike.- "al unisono" !QUEEEEEE¡

-Applejack.- así es señorita spike tendrá que ir con ustedes quieran o no "le sonríe de forma retadora" quiero ver cómo te zafas de esta "pensó".

_Para appleboom eso ya era más que el colmo applejack estaba con todo para evitar que ella fuera pero no se rendiría lo pensó por un momento si se reusaba entonces saldría perdiendo y tendría que quedarse, pero si aceptaba tendría que soportar el cuidado de alguien que para applejack es mayor aun sabiendo que spike estaba por su misma edad que la de ellas, en eso le vino una idea de la cual applejack no podría rechazar y terminaría ganando._

-Appleboom.- "le sonríe" está bien applejack spike vendrá con nosotras.

-Applejack.- Pues no se hable más enton "es interrumpida".

-Appleboom.-espera un momento que aun no acabo, como dije spike podrá venir con nosotras pero solo hasta el punto donde acamparemos entonces tendrá que irse y al día siguiente podrán ir el o tu a recogernos a las 5 de la tarde que dices hermana "con una mirada retadora".

-Applejack.-"suspira y la abraza haciéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza" jajaja se nota que te eh enseñado bien pequeña traviesa "la suelta" está bien es un traro "escupe en su casco derecho y lo extiende".

-Appleboom.- jejeje aprendí de la mejor "escupe en su casco izquierdo y choca el casco con su hermana".

-Spike.-"con una expresión de -yo aun sigo aquí saben- no dice nada puesto que tampoco se hubiera reusado ya que son sus amigas" bueno ahora que ya fui involucrado en algo sin tener la oportunidad de aceptar o rechazar creo que entonces las veré a las 4 en la casa club.

_Ambas ponys le sonríen disculpándose, spike se despide y toma vuelo a su casa, mientras que las potras son regañadas por la abuela smith ya que big mac no se pudo contener mas y termino comiéndose todo el pie de manzana que había preparado, esa noche las cmc durmieron como unas bebes ya que mañana les esperaba un gran día y una terrorífica noche pues sería su primera vez acampando solas._

**Al día siguiente en la casa club de las crusaiders.**

-Sweetie belle.- "con una lista y una pluma ambas levitadas por su magia" repelente contra mosquitos.

-Scootaloo.- si

-Sb.- cantinfloras con agua limpia.

-So.- si

-Sb.- Comida para 2 días.

-So.- no sé porque demasiada pero si.

-Sb.- porque al igual que rainbow tú tienes un apetito voraz, continuando bolsas de dormir.

-So.- si

-Sb.- muñeca de rainbow dash tamaño real.

-So.- Si…"sonrojada y molesta" oye un momento no me hagas decir esas cosas.

-Sweetie belle.- jajajajaja no nos engañas tapándola con todas esas cosas que llevas en tu mochila "señalando su mochila que era muy grande y formaba la figura de rainbow aun con todo lo que la tapaba".

-Scootaloo.- "muy sonrojada habla en voz baja sin pensar en lo que dice" rayos debí traer la muñeca inflable….."se percata en lo que dijo y voltea a mirar a sweetie belle".

-Sweetie belle.- "una mirada picara y con un tono de burla" mmmm así que también tienes una muñeca inflable jejeje, entonces mis sospechas son reales a ti no te atraen lo potros sino las yeguas.

-Scootaloo.- "molestas" no seas tonta claro que si me gustan los potros, que tenga todo esto de rainbow es porque la admiro mucho ella es como una hermana mayor para mi, un súper héroe, una aventurera imparable a la cual admiro con todo mi cariño.

-Sweetie belle.- jajaja si si como digas si enserio te gustara alguien nos lo hubieras dicho hace tiempo.

-Scootaloo.-"desvía la mirada" es que es algo que no puedo decirle a nadie lo siento "se pone un poco triste".

-Sweetie belle.- "nota lo que ocasiono y coloca su pesuña en el hombro de scootaloo" lo siento creo que me pase, te pido disculpas a veces exagero con mis bromas.

-Scootaloo.- "toma su pesuña y la voltea a ver" no te preocupes la verdad yo tengo la culpa por no ser sincera con mis sentimientos y es por ello que tampoco puedo decírselos ya que aun sigo batallando con ellos.

-Sweetie belle.- No te preocupes el día que te sientas lista podrás decírnoslo sino es que antes se los dirás a aquel potro que te hace sentir así.

-Scootaloo.- "con una risa nerviosa" si…jeje…potro.

_Sweetie belle no le tomo mucha importancia a lo último que dijo miro el reloj pues ya eran más de las 4 y appleboom no llegaba._

-Sweetie belle.-"desesperada" se está haciendo tarde donde podrá andar appleboom.

-Appleboom.- "entrando por la puerta" detén tus caballos ya estoy aquí, rayos suenas como tu hermana.

-Spike.- ni qué lo digas "entrando detrás de ella".

-Scootaloo y Sweetie belle.- "asombradas" !SPIKEEEE¡.

-Spike.- jejeje…si hola también.

-Appleboom.- "mirándolas" larga historia se las contare cuando lleguemos, por cierto hablando de ello ya decidieron donde iremos a acampar.

-Scootaloo.-"saca un mapa de la mochila" bueno marque dos puntos donde podríamos pasar la noche "extiende el mapa y con una equis marco las zonas donde podrían pasar la noche" uno podría ser cerca de la cascada donde atrás de ella hay una cueva y la otra seria a orillas del rio donde hay un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

-Appleboom y Sweetie belle.- atrás de la cascada.

-Scootaloo.- pues no se diga más hay que ponernos en marcha si queremos llegar ahorita que aun hay luz.

_Salieron de la casa club poniéndose en marcha hacia el bosque en el camino appleboom les explico la razón por la que spike estaba con ella y tenía que acompañarlas _

-Spike.- entonces solo tengo que acompañarlas hasta la cascada y ya ustedes estarán solas.

-Scootaloo.- Ya vez spike por que no eres un pony así podrías pasarla con nosotras siempre y cuando tuvieras el costado en blanco jejeje, "pensando" y así tal vez no tendría que tener los sentimientos ocultos.

-Sweetie belle.- aunque tuviera cutie mark podría estar con nosotras así sería más divertido.

-Spike.- jejeje no se preocupen no me sentiré mal el no poder quedarme con ustedes.

-Appleboom.- Lamento si mi hermana te tuvo que involucrar en todo esto pero si no hubiera sido por ti y la carta no hubiera venido con las chicas.

-Spike.- No hay problema de todos modos aunque ella no me hubiera obligado por así decirlo, abría aceptado el favor de mi linda amiga.

-Appleboom.- "se sonroja al escuchar la palabra linda" gr..g..gracias spike eres muy amable.

-Spike.- ese soy yo spike el amable jejeje.

_Así pasaron estuvo el rato después de 1 hora y media de caminata llegaron a su destino, la cascada que scootaloo había mencionado era muy hermosa con la luz del atardecer en ella, después de contemplar una hermosa imagen como para tenerla en un cuadro en la pared de la casa entraron detrás de la cascada, la cueva era muy amplia y no se podía visualizar el final pero no era necesario pues ellas solo se quedarían cerca de la entrada donde no estuviera muy húmedo por la cascada, spike se dispuso a traerles leña para la fogata, mientras ellas montaban las casas de campar para cada una y colocaban sus cosas, spike al llegar vio que ya todo estaba listo les dejo la leña en un lugar y tomo unas cuantas ramas para encender la fogata con su fuego antes de partir, al ver que ya todo estaba hecho se despidió de cada una y tomo vuelo de regreso a ponyville._

_Mientras tanto las crusaiders ahora que estaban solas como era su objetivo principal se pusieron a platicar lo que podrían hacer en un lugar como ese para ver si obtenían sus marcas._

-Scootaloo.- Yo digo que vayamos a explorar esta cueva puede que encontremos algo que nos de nuestras cutie mark como un tesoro o una antigua civilización de la cual creían perdida o tal vez una criatura mitológica.

-Sweetie belle.- Eso suena muy arriesgado ya que podríamos encontrarnos con cosas las cuales nos pongan en peligro y no creo que nadie nos logre escuchar por lo lejos que estamos.

-Appleboom.- bueno podríamos intentar explorar el bosque de noche un rato y ver quién es más valiente tal vez obtengamos la marca de la valentía en la oscuridad.

-Sweetie belle.- no gracias, prefiero mejor quedarme aquí y contar historias de terror es más seguro y sin correr ningún peligro alguno.

-Scootaloo.- aburridoooooo, necesitamos acción verdadera no historias bobas de terror.

-Appleboom.- lo dices porque tienes miedo que vuelva a ocurrir lo de la última vez.

-Scootaloo.- "molesta" oye tu eso solo fue una vez ahora ya soy mucho más valiente que antes.

_En eso se escuchan voces a lo lejos de la cueva._

¿?.-Dondeeee. estaaaa mi herraduraaaaaaa oxidadaaaaa.

-Scootaloo.- "un poco nerviosa" ja ja ja ya basta chicas se que son ustedes así que dejen de estar bromeando.

-Appleboom.- "nerviosa" ammm scoot no somos nosotras.

-Sweetie belle.- "temblando del miedo" nosotras hemos estado todo el tiempo aquí sentadas.

_Nuevamente se vuelve a escuchar la aterradora voz pero esta vez más cercas._

¿?.-dondeeee estaaaa mi herraduuuraaaaaa oxidadaaaaa.

-Scootaloo.- "temblando del miedo" oigan ya no es gracioso sweetie belle apaga tu magia.

-Appleboom.- "apuntando al cuerno de sweetie" scoot no es ella mira su cuerno no brilla.

-Scootaloo.- "súper asustada y pálida mira a lo profundo de la cueva y logra ver algo moviéndose cercas de ellas" a…a..a..a..a.a.a..a…..a.a.a..a..aaa… ….a !A CORRER¡

_Scootaloo corrió y jalo a ambas ponis para ocultarse en la casa de acampar de ella, pero en ese momento appleboom se zafa y se queda fuera mientras las otras dos se encierran por el miedo._

_Appleboom se queda paralizada del miedo al ver como una silueta se empieza a notar con la luz de la fogata, mientras más se acercaba appleboom daba pasos atrás en ello no noto la parte resbaladiza de las piedras cercas de la orilla de la cascada y cae por la orilla, al reaccionar nota una rama cercana y se sujeta con su boca quedando a la deriva entre la vida y la muerte._

-Appleboom.- oh dios si tan solo hubiera escuchado a mi hermana no estaría en una situación como esta, por favor que alguien me salve, "pensaba mientras lloraba".

_Scootaloo y sweetie belle estaban dentro de la casa de acampar que no notaron nada de appleboom del miedo que tenían ni siquiera notaron si estaba o no con ellas solo tenían dos cosas en la mente._

-Scootaloo.- no quiero morir ahora no sin antes haber hecho mis sueños realidad, "toma su figura de acción de rainbow dash tamaño real" rainbow donde estas.

-Sweetie belle.- oh dios rarity tenía razón aun soy una potrilla para estas cosas por el amor de celestia que alguien venga a salvarnos.

_Los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos y la voz sonaba muy aterradora en ello vieron como la silueta se acercaba mas y mas a su casa de acampar, en eso empieza a bajarse el cierre de la entrada, appleboom y sweetie belle se abrazan llorando y gritando cuando quien se asoma es solo un simple minero anciano._

_-Minero.- hola chicas disculpen las molestias no han visto mi herradura oxidada llevo todo el día buscándola y no la encuentro._

_Ambas niegan con la cabeza bien asustadas en ello una voz familiar respondió por atrás del minero._

-Spike.- se refiere ah este señor "le muestra una herradura oxidada".

-Minero.- "entrecierra los ojos para visualizar bien" si esa es hijito, ¿Dónde la encontraste?-

-Spike.- estaba cercas del rio por un hueco donde al aparecer era la entrada de la mina.

-Minero.- Oh es cierto la había dejado ahí como es que lo olvide, muchas gracias hijito "se coloca su herradura" ahora si me permiten tengo que irme a descansar.

-Spike.- Hasta luego señor "viendo como el minero se va por donde llego" y ahora cambiando de tema "se acerca a la orilla de la cascada para ayudar a subir a appleboom con su cola" sujétate fuerte no quiero que te caigas.

-Appleboom.- "observa la cola de spike y se balancea para saltas hacia ella" !listo spike puedes subirme¡ "le grita".

_Después de ayudar a appleboom se dispone a calmar a las otras dos que al parecer les dio la garrotera del tremendo susto que les pego el minero, pero quien lo puede culpar ya estando a una edad avanzada y algo olvidadizo era obvio que se asustaran._

_Las acurrucaron en sus casas de acampar y estuvieron a su lado hasta que se quedaran dormidas, scootaloo no tardo demasiado ya que abrazo su muñeca de acción de rainbow dash y sweetie belle tardo un poco mas pero igual tenía algo que abrazar, una foto de su hermana quien era la admiración de ella, una vez dormidas spike y appleboom se sentaron cerca de la entrada de la cueva viendo la cascada y como brillaba por la luz de la luna._

-Spike.- no piensas dormir o que "mirando como esta tiene mucho sueño".

-Appleboom.- después de lo sucedido no tengo muchas ganas de dormir "bosteza" quisiera tener algo que abrazar como ellas para poder sentirme segura.

-Spike.- "sonrojado" bueno si quieres yo podría abrazarte hasta que te duermas.

-Appleboom.- "al oír eso no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a su pecho acurrucándose" gracias spike tu siempre sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a alguien a pesar de la situación.

-Spike.- "la envuelve con sus alas y con una garra acaricia su crin con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla" no tienes que darme las gracias solo así me criaron eso es todo.

-Appleboom.- spike tengo una duda.

-Spike.- que sucede.

-Appleboom.- como supiste que estábamos en peligro.

-Spike.- jejeje es porque nunca me fui realmente, después que eligieron el lugar donde iban a estar me dispuse a ir al otro el cual no estaba lejos solo unos cuantos metros de aquí arriba para ser mas especifico ya que si algo llegaba a suceder no me lo perdonaría y cuando escuche sus gritos provenientes de la cueva, me dispuse a ir pero en eso también vi la entrada de la mina donde se escuchaba la voz del anciano minero, al escuchar lo que estaba buscando recordé haber visto la herradura oxidada en la entrada de la mina la recogí y me dispuse a buscarlo, "suspiro" pero fue algo tarde ya las había asustado y al parecer ellas dos quedaron muy traumadas que no creo que quieran volver a venir solas a acampar si no traen a la guardia real de su lado.

-Appleboom.- "mira en dirección a las casa de acampar" en eso puede que tengas mucha razón.

-Spike.- además también estaba preocupado por ti al no verte junto a ellas, si no fuera porque vi tu reflejo en la cascada hubiera pasado algo malo de lo cual jamás me perdonaría.

-Appleboom.-"al escuchar eso se puso muy roja y empezó a sentirse un poco extraña por dentro" e..e..enserio te preocupaste por mí "lo mira con ilusión".

-Spike.-porque no debería "la miro algo confundido" después de todo "acaricia su rostro" eres una de mis grandes amigas.

_Al escuchar esas palabras appleboom no sabía si sentirse feliz o algo decepcionada pues al parecer ella esperaba otra respuesta, pero el cansancio y el calor que sentía del cuerpo de spike hizo que no le tomara mucha importancia y se durmió en spike._

-Spike.- "observando a appleboom como duerme, sonríe" jeje dulces sueños pequeña aventurera.

**Bueno mis chavos aquí termina el cap 2 y ya que estoy de vacaciones pues me dio por subirlo rápido eso y que también me dieron los ánimos de seguir de ser así me animaran tanto que hasta aremos la película jajajaja bueno los dejo con ganas de mas ya estoy creando la historia en mi mente así que no se desesperen que esto no se acaba hasta que celestia deje existir.**

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios insultos todo lo que necesitan decirme ya sea en comentarios o en MP.**

**Proximo capitulo:que te improta tu solo esperalo jajajajaja**


	3. Capitulo 3: Siempre estuvo a mi lado

**Hola chicos y chicas vengo con 3 noticias de las grandes jejejejejeje**

**1.- Lamento la tardanza pero estoy en un proyecto de unos compañeros y me pidieron una historia la cual termine hace poco y me costó trabajo ya que tuve que desechar muchas ideas hasta dejarla a la perfección.**

**2.- Vengo también a informarles que como premio por su paciencia me dedicare a escribir 3 capítulos de la historia lo más pronto posible ya las idee y gracias a la ayuda de **_**"SPIKE EL DRAGON"**_** un colega que me abrió muchas ideas y que ahora ya tengo más historia para darles, puedo decirles que la historia será aun más larga así que esperen pronto las cosas que vendrán.**

**3.- Como pueden ver la historia está marcada como Mature pero me eh puesto a pensar y lo dejare a su criterio, quieren que la historia sea M que como muchos sabrán habrá escenas sexuales, palabras fuertes, puede que incluso algo de sangre, traición etc. ó le rebajo a T ya que creo a muchos no les gusta ver a las CMC teniendo cosas fuertes con otro y solo pondría escenas ecchi. La encuesta abrirá y ustedes decidirán porque a partir del cap 6 es donde se dará a conocer la respuesta de que gano s envíenme por favor sus votos por MP nada en review y solo 1 voto por usuario así que ustedes decidirán y bueno ya fue mucho bla bla y ustedes no están aquí para leer esto sino para leer la continuación y daremos comienzo AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**Capitulo 3: Siempre estuvo a mi lado.**

_Después del asunto del minero el cual fue tomado como el pony de la herradura oxidada scootaloo, sweetie belle y appleboom durmieron como troncos ya que del miedo cayeron en los brazos de morfeo muy rápido, pero a diferencia de scootaloo y sweetie belle, appleboom durmió con algo que no esperarían las otras dos que sucediera._

_El sol salía y las cmc más spike dormían plácidamente dentro de la cueva que estaba atrás de la cascada._

-Scootaloo.- "hablando entre sueños" oh si rainbow dash más rápido no te detengas, tu si sabes cómo hacer que me ponga feliz "acariciando su figura de acción de rainbow" quieres que ahora yo lo haga, no sé qué decir me siento nerviosa es mi primera vez.

-Sweetie belle.- "tratando de no reír fuerte" jaja…..porque…..no ..je.u.u. cámara…..esto vale oro "se calma un poco" está bien "respira profundo" es hora de despertarla "la sacude un poco" scootaloo despierta.

-Scootaloo.- "se mueve un poco" cinco minutos más mami.

-Sweetie belle.- "risa picara" bueno entonces nos iremos con rainbow dash a nadar un rato.

_Al escuchar eso despierta de golpe._

-Scootaloo.- !QUE¡ cómo es posible que no me despertaras antes "busca en su mochila" diablos no traje una cámara para grabar a rainbow nadando y ahora que …. "es interrumpida"

-Sweetie belle.- "le tapa la boca" shhhh no te vine a despertar para eso quiero que veas algo.

-Scootaloo.- "afirma con la cabeza".

_Ambas salen de la casa de acampar de scootaloo, sweetie belle le señala donde esta spike y en ello se ve como appleboom está durmiendo junto a él con su cabeza recargada en su pecho mientras spike la envuelve con su ala derecha._

-Sweetie belle.- cuando desperté los vi así de juntos y no quise despertarlos "golpe en el suelo" que mal que no traje una cámara es la segunda cosa que vale oro.

-Scootaloo.- "molesta" vaya así que appleboom aprovecho la situación y se fue a dormir con spike "reacciona" oye que quisiste decir con eso de segunda cosa.

-Sweetie belle.- "nerviosa" jejejeje nada olvídalo, pero tú qué opinas crees que appleboom sienta algo por spike.

_Al escuchar esas palabras scootaloo se enfurece más pues no dejaría que nadie le quitara a su spike._

-Scootaloo.- no creo yo deduzco que ella tenía tanto miedo que por eso durmió a lado de spike.

-Sweetie belle.- así como tu dormiste junto a tu muñeca de rainbow.

-Scootaloo.- y tú con una foto de tu hermana mayor.

-Sweetie belle.- "sonrojada" oye no me juzgues.

-Scootaloo.- sabes tú no eres la indicada para decir esas palabras, pero cambiando de tema, no crees que es momento de despertar ah esos dos.

-Sweetie belle.- tienes razón "comienza a caminar".

-Scootaloo.- "la jala de la cola" espera tengo una mejor manera de despertarlos "le susurra el plan".

-Sweetie belle.- pero no crees que se enojen.

-Scootaloo.- no te preocupes solo será una simple broma.

-Sweetie belle.- "dudosa" si tu lo dices.

_Sweetie belle comienza a levitar una cubeta con su magia y la lleva hasta la cascada donde la llena de agua, scootaloo se dirige hacia la cubeta, la toma y se dispone a lanzarla encima de appleboom y spike, pero en eso spike lanza su fuego verde y evapora toda el agua._

-Spike.- por favor chicas eso es lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir de tantas formas de despertarnos esa fue la única que se les ocurrió.

-Sweetie belle y scootaloo.- "al unisonó" !SPIKEEEE¡

-Spike.- aparte debieron hablar más bajo si querían darnos una sorpresa ya que el eco de la cueva más sus voces en alto nos despertaron antes.

_5 minutos antes._

-Spike.- "comienza a moverse un poco molesto" demonios como es que esas dos pueden estar tan animadas después de lo de ayer, creí que dormirían un poco más.

-Appleboom.- "tallándose los ojos" que sucede spike "lo mira un poco adormilada".

-Spike.- "la mira" perdón por despertarte appleboom pero esas dos que hacen mucho ruido.

-Appleboom.- no te preocupes spike.

-Sweetie belle.- shhhh no te vine a despertar para eso quiero que veas algo.

-Appleboom.- será mejor que nos vayamos levantando también "se comienza a levantar cuando es interrumpida" ¿sucede algo spike? "confundida por la reacción de spike".

-Spike.- shhhh "susurra" sígueme la corriente quieres "la tapa con su ala derecha".

-Appleboom.- "susurra" como digas "se recuesta de nuevo en él y cierra sus ojos, mientras piensa" que es lo que tramara spike.

-Sweetie belle.- cuando desperté los vi así de juntos y no quise despertarlos "golpe en el suelo" que mal que no traje una cámara es la segunda cosa que vale oro.

-Appleboom.- "Pensando" maldita como que vale oro, no tiene nada de malo dormir junto a un amigo "abre un ojo y de reojo mira a spike" aunque puede que tenga razón en algo.

-Scootaloo.- vaya así que appleboom aprovecho la situación y se fue a dormir con spike "reacciona" oye que quisiste decir con eso de segunda cosa.

-Appleboom.-"un poco sonrojada y pensando" no aproveche nada solo que no podía dormir….sola…..y bueno spike es fuerte, valiente, lindo "se sonroja de nuevo" pero en que estoy pensando en este momento.

-Sweetie belle.- jejejeje nada olvídalo, pero tú qué opinas crees que appleboom sienta algo por spike.

-Appleboom.- "súper sonrojada" yo….yo….no siento nada por el solo estoy agradecida por haberme salvado…..si es eso no es nada más que gratitud.

_Escucha el sonido del fuego siendo apagado por agua_

-Spike.- por favor chicas eso es lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir de tantas formas de despertarnos esa fue la única que se les ocurrió.

-Sweetie belle y scootaloo.- "al unison" !SPIKEEEE¡

-Spike.- aparte debieron hablar más bajo si querían darnos una sorpresa ya que el eco de la cueva más sus voces en alto nos despertaron antes, no es así appleboom.

-Appleboom.- "se levanta" muy cierto spike y creo que deberían recibir un castigo por tratar de mojarnos.

-Spike.- no podría estar más de acuerdo "voltea a verlas con una mirada picara" mmmmmm que podría ser bueno….se te ocurre algo appleboom.

-Appleboom.- jejeje "tallándose los cascos de modo perverso" claro que si, tengo algo en mente.

_Sweetie belle y scootaloo tragan saliva, tenían un mal presentimiento del castigo que tenia appleboom después de todo si algo sabían de ella es que era buena pensando en los castigos._

-Appleboom.- para sweetie belle su castigo será que prepare el desayuno, limpie los cubiertos que usemos y levante las cosas.

-Sweetie belle.- "asombrada" eso es todo, no hay problema será muy fácil.

-Appleboom.- alto ahí aun no termino "mirada perversa" tienes que hacer todo eso pero sin usar magia.

-Sweetie belle.- "molesta" que no puedes obligarme a hacer eso tu bien sabes que soy mala haciendo las cosas sin magia.

-Appleboom.- porque crees que se llama castigo, no creíste que te lo iba a dejar fácil verdad.

-Sweetie belle.- "hace un berrinche" arrrg bien lo hare "camina toda molesta a la casa de acampar de appleboom para sacar la comida".

-Scootaloo.- creo que me salve de esta jejejeje "poniendo su casco derecho en la cabeza".

-Appleboom.- noup tu tendrás un mejor castigo por que fuiste quien ideo la broma.

-Scootaloo.- diablos "patea una piedra" bien lánzame tu mejor castigo no hay nada que no pueda lograr recuerda que soy discípula de rainbow dash y si quiero ser como ella tengo que afrontar todos los retos que se me vengan "mirada de confianza".

-Appleboom.- enserio crees poder con esto "mirada retadora".

-Scootaloo.- "mirada retadora" adelante.

-Appleboom.- entonces tu castigo será que dejaras a tu muñeca de rainbow en fondo de la cueva y no vengas por ella sino hasta la noche.

_Spike se asombro del reto que le puso a scootaloo, al parecer appleboom tiene su lado malo que saca debes en cuando._

-Scootaloo.- "molesta" que no voy a hacer eso que tal si se roban mi figura de acción tamaño real de rainbow dash, ni loca hare eso.

-Appleboom.- entonces eres una gallina "haciendo aleteos de gallina y cacareando".

-Spike.- emmmm appleboom creo que ya es suficiente.

-Scootaloo.- "furiosa y con pequeñas lagrimas" está bien te demostrare que no soy ninguna gallina "entra en su casa de acampar y saca su figura de acción" fíjate bien "comienza a caminar a lo profundo de la cueva".

-Spike.- "se levanta" appleboom creo que te excediste un poco "corre detrás de scootaloo" espera scoot te acompaño.

-Appleboom.- "mirada un poco melancólica" spike.

-Sweetie belle.- ahhhhhh un poco de ayuda aquí "tratando de apagar un vaso que se le quemaba".

-Appleboom.- "toma la cubeta, la llena de un poco de agua y se la ira encima" estas bien sweetie belle.

-Sweetie belle.- "sacudiéndose" eso creo, como te dije soy muy mala cocinando sin magia.

-Appleboom.- "tono triste" lo se disculpa creo que no debí comportarme así, me deje llevar por el momento.

-Sweetie belle.- no te preocupes "sonríe".

-Appleboom.- pero tengo una duda muy muy grande "observando el vaso quemado".

-Sweetie belle.- "confundida" que sucede.

-Appleboom.- que hiciste para que se te quemara el vaso.

-Sweetie belle.- solo serví la leche en el vaso y de repente se prendió de fuego.

-Appleboom.- vaya que eres mala cocinando sin magia.

-Sweetie belle.- ni qué lo digas.

-Appleboom.- vamos a cocinar las dos y olvida lo que dije usa tu magia "le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro".

_Mientras tanto spike y scootaloo estaban dentro de la cueva._

-Spike.- scoot sabes que no tienes que hacer esto verdad.

-Scootaloo.- "molesta" no me importa le demostrare a esa pony que soy tan valiente como rainbow dash.

-Spike.- sabes que rainbow también tiene miedo a ciertas cosas verdad, ella podrá ser dura pero tiene miedo como todos a ciertas cosas.

-Scootaloo.- así "voltea muy molesta y le planta una mirada furiosa" y dime a que le podría tener miedo ya que según tu todos tenemos miedo a algo.

-Spike.- "da un paso adelante molesto y suelta una pequeña flama de su nariz" ella tendría miedo si algo te llegara a pasar a ti mientras vienes por una muñeca que se parece a ella a altas horas de la noche en el bosque everfree donde puede salir una hidra, lobos de madera, o cualquier criatura que te haga daño y no solo ella estaría asustada, yo también estaría asustado al saber que una de mis queridas amigas está en peligro y no pueda protegerla.

-Scootaloo.- "baja la mirada un poco apenada" lo….lo siento spike es solo que no me gusta que me digan gallina "extiende sus alas" tu bien sabes que yo no podía volar de chica y eso hizo que se burlaran de mi mucho.

-Spike.- "acaricia su cabeza" lo sé y ya haya sido rainbow, las chicas o yo quienes estuvimos ahí para animarte siempre que te hacían sentir mal "con su ala izquierda le limpia una lagrima".

-Scootaloo.- "se sonroja al sentir su ala" spike….tu …..quisieras.

-Spike.- "sonríe" que sucede scoot.

_Scootaloo da un paso tratando de decir algo pero siente un gran nudo en la garganta y por más que quiere no puede sacar lo que tiene dentro._

-Scootaloo.- …quisieras luego practicar nuevas acrobacias.

-Spike.- claro que si, recuerda que tú eres mejor entrenadora que rainbow, sino fuera por ti mis alas estarían quemadas de tanto volar a la misma velocidad que ella.

-Scootaloo.- "sonrojada nivel 2"m..m..m…muchas gracias spike veras que pronto podrás superar a rainbow con un poco mas de entrenamiento.

-Spike.- jajaja no quiero superarla yo solo quiero poder volar más tiempo así como tú y ella, además me divierto mucho contigo cuando practicamos acrobacias o volamos sin rumbo a ver a quien molestamos.

-Scootaloo.- "sonrojada nivel 3" t….te gusta,,,,estar con,,,conmigo.

-Spike.- claro que me gusta y mucho me hace feliz el poder volar a tu lado "sonríe".

-Scootaloo.- "sonrojada nivel máximo" yo….yo…yo tengo que irme "toma su figura de rainbow y corre de regreso con las chicas".

-Spike.- "observa cómo se va corriendo y se rasca la cabeza" y ahora ah esta que le pico "sopla un poco en su mano" será que tengo mal aliento "camina de regreso con las chicas".

_Después de unas disculpas por parte de appleboom y un rico desayuno preparado por ambas ponys, los 4 comienzan a alzar todo y emprenden su viaje de regreso a casa._

_Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y estaban por salir del bosque las chicas iban adelante platicando de todo lo que harían para conseguir sus marcas, ya que la noche no fue como lo habían planeado. Un poco a lo lejos una silueta estaba observado cómo los 4 se alejaban._

-¿?.- "camina muy despacio ocultándose" podrá ser cierto "olfatea un poco" no cabe duda es el "da un paso y pisa una rama que cruje".

-Spike.- "escucha el crujir de la rama y voltea rápido en posición defensiva" quien está ahí "observa a su alrededor pero no ve a nadie".

-Sweetie belle.- "lo mira curiosa" spike sucede algo

-Spike.- "reacciona" no nada debió ser mi imaginación "se da la vuelta y continua caminando".

-¿?.- "suspira" estuvo cerca "voltea a verlo desde el árbol donde se cubría" no cabe duda "sonríe de felicidad" otro dragón.

_Una vez fuera del bosque scootaloo emprende vuelo de regreso a casa y de paso visitar a rainbow para contarle lo sucedido en la noche, mientras tanto spike y sweetie belle acompañaron a appleboom a casa ya que era la más cercana del bosque, una vez cerca de ahí appleboom se despide de los dos y continua de regreso a casa por su cuenta, ya solo quedaba acompañar a sweetie belle a casa y por fin a descansar eso pensaba spike._

**+Frente a la boutique carrusel+**

-Sweetie belle.- muchas gracias por acompañarme spike fue muy lindo de tu parte.

-Spike.- no te preocupes, para mí es un honor el procurar que lleguen bien a sus casas.

-Sweetie belle.- que dulce eres spike ojala hubieran ponys con tus modales.

_Abre la puerta y ambos se quedan asombrados al ver todo el tiradero que hay por todas partes, mientras que rarity estaba de un lado a otro usando su magia para traer materiales, cortar hilos, etc._

-Rarity.- hay no no no no no "corre hacia un maniquí" donde deje esa tela "corre hacia el estante" y ahora donde puse eso "buscando algo".

-Sweetie belle.- "mirando asombra a su hermana" emmmm spike te importaría acompañarme un rato a dar una vuelta por ahí, creo que ahorita esta zona es inhabitable.

-Spike.- "mirando asombrado a rarity" no hay problema "toma la perilla y cierra la puerta".

-Rarity.- "asustada" que fue eso "mirando a todos lados" debió ser mi imaginación "mira al techo" por celestia necesito de un milagro para entregar a tiempo esta orden.

_Mientras tanto spike y sweetie se fueron a pasear._

-Spike.- creo que tu hermana necesita una mano, crees que ese bien que la dejemos sola.

-Sweetie belle.- créeme mientras menos la ayudemos más rápido podrá terminar, así es ella ya la conoces como se pone cuando tiene que entregar un pedido "suspira" pero eso le pasa por tomar pedidos de última hora, es por ello que no convivimos mucho.

-Spike.- jajaja cierto ella siempre ah sido así hasta a veces es difícil ver que ustedes sean hermanas.

-Sweetie belle.- eh "curiosa" porque lo dices.

-Spike.- bueno tu eres más tranquila que ella cuando estas bajo presión, mientras que rarity como ves se pone histérica y gruñona, pero si algo tienen las dos que nadie más tienen aquí en ponyville es su belleza ambas son muy hermosas.

-Sweetie belle.- "un poco colorada" jejeje gracias spike nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo como eso antes.

-Spike.- "le sonríe" jejeje no hay que dar gracias solo digo lo que veo y lo que ahora veo es la pastelería de sugar cup corner, quieres ir a tomar unas malteadas con una rebanada de pastel en lo que esperamos.

-Sweetie belle.- claro suena tentador "observa que no trae su mochila" rayos olvide traer mi monedero "se da la vuelta" ahora vuelvo voy rápido por ella.

-Spike.- "pone fu garra derecha frente a ella" espera un poco yo invito no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Sweetie belle.- "apenada" emmm no lo sé no me siento cómoda sabiendo que tienes que invitarme por ser olvidadiza.

-Spike.- "le acaricia la cabeza" tu tranquila y yo nervioso vamos, no hay ningún problema con invitarte.

-Sweetie belle.- prometo pagarte cuando regrese a casa.

-Spike.- con verte sonreír mientras disfrutamos una linda tarde comiendo un pastel con malteada de chocolate, puedo decir que fui bien pagado y hasta cambio sobro jejeje.

-Sweetie belle.- que amable eres "se sonroja".

**+Sugar Cup Corner+**

_Entraron a la tienda y en el mostrador se encontraba pinkie pie como siempre atendiendo a los clientes a su manera._

-Pinkie pie.- muy bien déjeme ver serán media docena de cupcakes, un paquete de globos, serpentina, regalos, dos pasteles, un payaso, una bolsa de confeti tamaño extra grande, un plato de chimicerezanga, sabe no sé porque le dicen así si no sabe a cereza, entonces por que tiene la palabra cerezanga sino sabe a cereza, usted no se lo ah preguntado porque tendría que ser chimicerezanga si no sabe a cereza más bien sabe como a pepillo pero no se escucharía bien chimipinillo no y si dijera pepinichimi creo que suena más gracioso y hasta podría hacer que sonara mas comestible.

-bon bon.- emmm señorita yo solo pedí si tenía cambio de un billete de 20.

-Pinkie pie.- ammmm lo siento no tenemos cambio.

-bon bon.- y llevo aquí 10 minutos parada para nada "se va molesta".

-Pinkie pie.- "le entrega un regalo" no te vayas enojada toma un regalo de mi parte tu querida amiga y siempre confiable vecina Pinkie pie.

-bon bon.- "abre el regalo" vaya si son 4 billetes, pero si tu dijiste.

-Pinkie pie.- no te preocupes ya tengo tu billete aquí gracias por venir vuelve pronto.

-bon bon.- "saliendo de la tienda" vaya que es rara pero es muy divertida jijiji.

_Entran sweetie y spike un poco extrañados por las palabras de bon bon._

-Pinkie pie.- hola spike que te trae por aquí.

-Spike.- jejeje hola Pinkie vine con sweetie belle a comer un pastel y malteada de chocolate, a sweetie belle una malteada de vainilla es su favorito.

-Sweetie belle.- "extrañada" ¿cómo supiste que era mi favorito?

-Spike.- un mago jamás revela sus secretos "le giña un ojo".

-Sweetie belle.- pero si tú no eres un mago.

-Spike.- jejeje está bien me descubriste, una vez que vinimos aquí hace años junto con scootaloo y appleboom tu pediste ese sabor y dijiste que ese era tu favorito.

-Sweetie belle.- vaya spike si que eres muy atento a esos detalles, ni siquiera las chicas recuerdan el sabor que me gusta de la malteada.

-Pinkie pie.- pues daaaaaaaaaa claro que lo recuerda es el asistente número 1 de twilight y tenía que recordar todo sin olvidar nada, porque si olvidaba algo twi se volvía loca, y si se volvía loca empezaba a hacer locuras, y si empezaba a hacer locuras se metía en problemas, y si se metía en problemas la princesa celestia tendría que venir y usar sus grandiosos poderes para corregirlo todo y "silenciada con un cupcake".

-Spike.- "silenciando a Pinkie" y bueno para resumirlo al ayudar a twilight por muchos años desarrolle una buena memoria.

-Sweetie belle.- jejeje ya veo.

-Pinkie pie.- "tragándose el cupcake" bueno mientras hacemos su orden pueden tomar asiento en la mesa que gusten.

-Sweetie belle.- gracias.

_Al momento que tomaron haciendo Pinkie apareció con las ordenes no tomo ni 10 segundos para hacerlas, ella sí que era un misterio ya que rompía las leyes del espacio-tiempo._

-Pinkie pie.- von apetit.

-Spike.- es bon appétit.

-Pinkie pie.- uhhhhh muy atento a todo detalle jejejeje, yo que tu sweetie me lo amarraba antes de que otra pony se lo lleve "desaparece".

_Ambos apenados por lo que dijo Pinkie, empezaron a comer sin decirse nada, el momento divertido y tranquilo se volvió un poco incomodo, pero después de 3 minutos algo rompió el hielo._

-Richard.- hola sweetie belle.

-Sweetie belle.- hola richard que te trae por aquí.

-Richard.- bueno solo vine a ver si ya tenías respuesta sobre la pregunta que te hice en la escuela de magia.

-Sweetie belle.- "un poco seria y fría" si ya tengo la respuesta y es un absoluto NOOOOO.

-Richard.- "molesto" como te atreves a decirme no, nadie rechaza a Richard vonguard.

-Sweetie belle.- bueno pues entonces agrégame a la lista de rechazos porque soy la primera que te rechaza.

-Richard.- como osas rechazarme debería darte vergüenza el no salir conmigo, humm, te lo volveré a preguntar y espero recapacites sobre tu respuesta.

-Spike.- hey tu niño mimado ya escuchaste a la doncella, dijo que no, así que porque no te largas de una vez y nos dejas disfrutar el buen día que tenemos.

-Richard.- disculpa plebeyo pero contigo no me estaba dirigiendo, así que si nos permites estamos entablando una conversación privada aquí y te agradecería que te largaras a otro lado.

-Spike.- claro me iré solo si logras adivinar esta adivinanza.

-Richard.- no tengo tiempo que perder con un tipo como tu pero eh de afirmar que me gustan los juegos mentales así que di tu adivinanza para resolverlo rápido y poder seguir cortejando a esta doncella.

-Spike.- que es negro, azul y verde a la vez.

-Richard.- mmmmmm suena muy difícil pero por los colores debo deducir que es un portafolio negro con una funda azul de tercio pelo en el interior con varios billetes verdes en el.

-Spike.- jajaja y dices que eres listo, déjame decirte niño mimado que no eres más que un simple idiota que presume de su grandeza al ser la sombra de los que realmente tienen lo que a ti te falta y la respuesta a la adivinanza es "le lanza una flama pequeña a su melena" tu corriendo con un fuego verde en la cabeza.

_Richard comienza a correr por todos lados por el fuego en su cabeza buscando con que apagarlo, en ello llega Pinkie pie en un mini camión de bomberos y saca una manguera que lanza un potente chorro de agua haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared._

-Pinkie pie.- El fuego ha sido apagado repito el fuego a sido apagado "se va al otro cuarto" diruuu diruuuu diruuu.

-Richard.- usted pedazo de basura grandísimo inútil quien te crees que eres para hacerme algo como esto cuando mi familia se entere, ni rogando tu vida se salvara.

-Spike.- "se levanta" primero que nada niñito mimado pídele una disculpa a sweetie belle por hablarle de esa manera ella no es un objeto que tu tienes que obtener si ella dijo no es un NOO, segundo dile lo que quieras a tu familia pero de ser así tendrán que pasar contra la princesa twilight para que me toquen una sola escama y si quieres pelea con gusto te la daré "muestra las garras y colmillos", y bien que dices niño mimado.

-Richard.- "asustado se levanta y se aclara la garganta" señorita belle le pido una disculpa lamento lo ocurrido y acepto su rechazo que tengan un buen día "sale de la pastelería a toda prisa".

-Spike.- "suspira molesto y saca un poco de fuego por la nariz" vaya tipo quien se cree que es para andar tratando a todos como se le antoje "voltea a ver a sweetie" estas bien.

-Sweetie belle.- "se lanza y lo abraza" muchas gracias spike nadie había hecho algo así por mi y ese sonso ya me tenia harta pero gracias a ti puedo olvidarme de que me moleste "besa su mejilla" gracias gracias eres un caballero.

-Spike.- "sonrojado" jejeje no fue nada, pero no hagas eso aquí que me da un poco de vergüenza.

-Sweetie belle.- "reacciona y ve que a su alrededor todos tienen mirada picara sobre ellos" emm emm creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos no crees "sonrojada".

-Spike.- yo también pienso lo mismo.

_Corren al mostrador, spike deja el dinero y salen corriendo del lugar, ya una vez alejados llegan al parque de ponyville donde se sientan bajo un árbol y toman un respiro._

-Spike.- que día y eso que aun no acaba "mirando al cielo".

-Sweetie belle.- ni qué lo digas solo espero rarity ya haya acabado su trabajo.

-Spike.- y regresando a lo de hace rato porque ese tipo quería que fueras su novia a la fuerza.

-Sweetie belle.- "suspira" pues por donde empiezo, no es el único que me ah pedido ser su novia hay muchos potros que me lo piden pero la verdad ninguno de ellos me quiere por quien soy lo único que ven en mi es la belleza que tengo y solo quieren lucirse frente a sus amigos para demostrar quién sale conmigo.

-Spike.- vaya y de donde sacaste esa conclusión.

-Sweetie belle.- las chicas me molestan por esa razón, me dicen que les robo a los hombres cuando ni siquiera les prestó atención, yo solo busco a alguien que sea sincero y no uno que solo me vea por mi belleza.

-Spike.- se que ese alguien está ahí afuera esperándote, solo tienes que esquivar todas esas balas desviadas para dar con él.

-Sweetie belle.- espero y no sea uno como ellos, que se oculte en una máscara.

-Spike.- tú tranquila y yo nervioso jejejeje.

-Sweetie belle.- bueno creo que viene siendo hora de que nos vayamos.

-Spike.- "se levanta y le extiende la garra" ven te llevo volando a casa has de estar cansada después de todo lo que corriste.

-Sweetie belle.- "un poco sonrojada" mu..muchas gracias spike "toma la garra" tu sí que sabes cómo tratar a una dama.

-Spike.- "la lleva como princesa" ya vez como soy "abre sus alas" lista.

-Sweetie belle.- dale.

_Spike comienza a volar rumbo a casa de rarity la cual no quedaba lejos, pero al llegar se asomaron por la ventana de abajo y vieron a rarity aun trabajando y con la melena desarreglada, señal de que no tenían que acercar por lo que spike subió al piso de arriba y ayudo a sweetie a entrar a los cuartos de arriba, se despidieron y spike regreso a casa._

-Sweetie belle.- que lindo de spike por ayudarme y defenderme hoy "mirando cómo se aleja spike volando" vaya que es un dragón muy especial "se lanza a la cama y toma una almohada" es atento, tierno, amable sincero, divertido,,,,,,lindo…cariñoso…..y…y…y…..creo que lo amo.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin les traigo el cap 3 espero les haya gustado y sigan en contacto con la historia y como se menciono arriba ustedes decidirán qué tipo de clasificación se le dará a la historia y si no se deciden pues la hare a mi gusto y ya jajajajaja bueno nos leemos luego hasta pronto **

**PD: antes de que me llenen de preguntas solo diré dos cosas**

**1.- no daré spoilers **

**2.- puede que algunos sean largos otros cortos **

**Saludos bye bye**


	4. Capitulo 4: Un día de locos

**Hello mis queridos compañeros lectores les vengo con el nuevo capítulo por el que todos estaban esperando y si se que dije que haría más rápido los escritos pero no puedo hacer algo bueno en menor tiempo deseche muchas ideas para traerles este capítulo espero y lo disfruten así como yo disfrute escribirlo e imaginarlo en mi mente.**

**Capitulo 4: Un día de locos.**

_Después de ver otro dragón se dispone a regresar a casa una cueva muy oculta en las profundidades del bosque everfree, la noche caía y llegaba a su cueva con ganas de recostarse en una pila de diamantes que tenía._

-¿?.- "brincando de la alegría" no puedo creerlo por fin pude ver a ese dragón, mmmm aunque solo fue a una distancia lejana ya que mami me ah dicho que no salga del bosque no importa lo que pase.

**Dentro de la cueva.**

-¿?.- "asomándose pensando" espero que mamá no haya venido hoy o me dolerá mucho el trasero "camina de puntitas" solo tengo que llegar a mi cama y no tendrá por que castigarme.

_Sigue caminando por la oscuridad hasta encontrarse con su cama de gemas se sube a ella y se recuesta pensando que todo estaría bien, de repente una luz se enciende iluminando todo el cuarto._

-¿?.- "sentada en otro montículo de gemas con una lámpara a lado de ella" la noche ah caído y tu presencia no mostrabas, pero ahora que aquí te encuentras tu castigo has de recibir.

-¿?.- "da un brinco del susto mirando en dirección a la voz" no….no mami no me castigues por favor apenas me acabo de zafar del castigo anterior y ya me estas castigando otra vez.

-¿?.- "suspira" tú has de saber que del bosque no has de alejarte mucho pues muchos peligros ahí afuera y si alguien te ve en problemas estarás, será mejor que evites esos problemas, no sabes lo asustada que me tenias de un infarto pudiste haberme matado.

-¿?.- sabes mamá ni por más que pasen los años puedo entender del todo lo que me dices.

-¿?.- en primer lugar te eh dicho que me digas por mi nombre sabes que de madre aun no estoy lista y en segundo lugar "le abraza" que haría yo si te perdiera.

-¿?- "corresponde el abrazo" lo siento zecora pero es que capte su olor no muy lejos de aquí y tenía que ir tu sabes que mi curiosidad por su esencia es muy interesante para mi, desde el día que fuiste a ese festival nocturno que realizan haya en ponyville.

-Zecora.- me imagino que te refieres al festival de nightmare night y con el mismo ah aquel día que te encontré.

-¿?.- "suelta unas lagrimas" si ese día el cual quisiera olvidar.

-Zecora.- "limpiando las lagrimas" no llores recuerda que cada lagrima que tiras es un fragmento de tu vida que tiras al vacio, recuerda que cada momento vivido es un momento único y aunque malo o bueno fuera no debes olvidar que a la vida debes agradecerle, aun hay muchos sucesos que pasaran y debes afrontarlos sin importar que tan duros sean.

-¿?.- gracias mamá "vuelve a abrazarla".

-Zecora.- "se separa del abrazo" bien ahora que se que bien estas me dispongo a partir mañana tengo que conseguir más materiales para mis pociones, que descanses y no lo olvides, del bosque no debes salir aun no están listos para ti.

-¿?.- "se recuesta de nuevo sobre sus gemas" si lo sé "cierra sus ojos" solo espero conocerlo algún día y poder hablar con él.

-Zecora.- "saliendo de la cueva" algún día "apaga la lámpara" algún día.

_La noche cayo y todos en sus camas dormidos en el mundo de los sueños todo tranquilo un días más que vino y se fue, pero ah este ser lo único que le importaba era que llegara el día en el que no siguiera ocultándose y pudiera ser libre como aquel dragón purpura._

_La mañana llego y la quería princesa celestia levantaba el sol mientras luna ocultaba la luna muchos ponys madrugadores ya se encontraban abriendo sus puestos de venta, mientras que en Sweet Apple Acres ya se encontraba una familia lista para trabajar._

**Sweet Apple Acres**

-Applejack.- "subiendo las escaleras" appleboom es hora de levantarse, no quiero tener que volver a repetírtelo.

-Appleboom.- "arreglándose el cabello" ya te oí la primera vez en un momento bajo.

-Abuela Smith.- applejack baja un momento necesito que me ayudes con el desayuno.

-Applejack.- ok abuela Smith solo deja busco mi sombrero.

-Big Mac.- "saliendo del granero" lo encontré.

-Applejack.- "se asoma por la ventana" mi sombrero.

-Big Mac.- "confundido" noup.

-Applejack.- "molesta" entonces que rayos encontraste si no fue mi sombrero.

-Appleboom.- "sale corriendo" gracias big mac no sabía donde deje mi lazo para la cabeza "toma el lazo y vuelve a la casa".

-Applejack.- "suspiro" corrales donde pude dejar ese sombrero, no creo que le hayan salido piernas y se haya ido lejos.

_Mientras tanto en los cielos._

**Casa de Scootaloo**

-Scootaloo.- "volando por todos lados" donde….donde pude dejarlos no puede ser que no encuentre mis googles y justo hoy tenían que perderse sabía que tenía que escombrar mi casa "mirando todo el tiradero que hay por toda la casa" creo que ya va siendo hora de que me organice un poco más, aunque será otro día ahorita debo encontrar esos malditos googles.

-Rainbow Dash.- "mirando por la ventana" jejeje me pregunto cuánto tiempo le tomara darse cuenta que me prestó los googles para mis acrobacias de practica con los wonderbolts "mira el reloj" santa madre se me hace tarde para la práctica "coloca los googles en la ventana" espero se dé cuenta que los deje aquí "estira sus alas y como el rayo emprende vuelo a la práctica".

_Mientras una pony despierta en casa de su hermana._

**Boutique Carrusel.**

-Sweetie Belle.- awwwww "tallándose los ojos" si que dormí bien, espero y rarity también haya dormido lo suficiente "se levanta de la cama, la arregla y sale del cuarto" creo que le preparare un desayuno en lo que duerme "baja las escaleras y observa todo el tiradero" madre mía parece la casa de scootaloo.

-Scootaloo.- !ACHUUU¡ "se limpia la nariz" parece que alguien habla de mi "se sonroja" espero y spike esté pensando en mi "reacciona" cierto diablos los googles.

-Sweetie Belle.- "comienza a caminar entre todo el reguero" si algo eh aprendido estos años de rarity es que nunca hay que mover sus cosas oh estaré en problemas "entre el camino mira una cola morada saliendo de una gran tela rosa que cubre un bulto muy grande", pero…que rayos será esto "levita la tela y observa a su hermana durmiendo" !RARITY¡.

-Rarity.- "se mueve un poco por el ruido"

-Sweetie Belle.- "se tapa la boca y mueve las cosas que rodean a rarity" no puedo creerlo que no haya ido a su cama, me pregunto que pudo haber sido tan importante como para quedarse dormida aquí "la lleva a su habitación".

-Rarity.- "medio dormida" gracias.

-Sweetie Belle.- "suspira y sonríe" hermana enserio que estas hecha un desastre, no sé qué hubieras hecho si no pasaba aquí la noche "la coloca en su cama en la forma como le gusta" creo que no será necesario el desayuno entonces.

_Mientras que un dragón se alistaba para comenzar su día._

**Biblioteca de ponyville.**

-Pee Wee.- "picoteando la cabeza de spike".

-Spike.- "se tapa con toda la sabana" awwwwww no molestes pee wee no quiero levantarme hoy.

-Owlowicious.- who who who "jalando la sabana" who.

-Spike.- "jalando el otro extremo" owlowicious por que tu y pee wee están molestando tan temprano.

-Owlowicious.- who who who who "se para en el despertador que está roto en el suelo" who.

-Spike.- que es eso "tallándose los ojos" ° ° ° "abre los ojos de golpe" pero si es el despertador, ósea que "corre a la sala" no puede ser hace 1 hora quede de verme con scootaloo para practicar unas acrobacias "corre rápido a la cocina, toma una gema y sale corriendo"

-Sweetie Belle.- "caminando en dirección a la biblioteca" me pregunto si spike ya se levanto, aunque "se sonroja" jejeje no estaría mal si yo le despertase "golpazo".

-Spike.- "sale corriendo y choca con sweetie belle" ouch que tremendo golpazo "mira a sweetie belle" lo siento sweetie, ¿estás bi….en? "se súper sonroja".

-Sweetie Belle.- "tirada en el suelo boca arriba con las piernas traseras abiertas" si no te preocupes "mira a spike" emmmm spike estas bien.

-Spike.- "súper rojo asiente con la cabeza".

-Sweetie Belle.- ¿spike? "confundida".

-Spike.- "comienza a sangrarle la nariz".

-Sweetie Belle.- !SPIKE¡ "se levanta rápido y corre hacia el" te encuentras bien creo que el choque lastimo tu nariz.

-Spike.- "reacciona y se limpia la nariz" n...noo te preocupes todo bien "se levanta" discúlpame por tirarte al suelo es solo que tengo algo de prisa y no me fije.

-Sweetie Belle.- no te preocupes spike, pero que puede ser tan importante que no te hayas dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Spike.- quede de verme con scootaloo para ir a practicar unas acrobacias de vuelo y llevo una hora de retraso.

-Sweetie Belle.- "un poco molesta" entonces vas a estar ocupado el día de hoy.

-Spike.- si lo siento mucho sweetie por el empujón "extiende sus alas" prometo recompensarte luego "emprende vuelo" hasta luego.

-Sweetie Belle.- "suspiro fuerte" diantres y yo que quería pasar tiempo con él.

-Spike.- "volando a su máxima velocidad" rayos rayos rayos que más puede pasarme hoy, primero el maldito despertador y ahora "se sonroja mucho" ver la intimidad de sweetie, solo espero y no se diera cuenta.

_Al parecer al dragón le esperaban muchas cosas el día de hoy, mientras tomaba vuelo a casa de scootaloo no pudo sacarse de la mente la imagen de lo que vio pues no todos los días uno puede ver algo como eso, en ello nuevamente se distrajo y no noto que estaba por impactarse en casa de scootaloo._

_**Casa de scootaloo.**_

-Spike.- "se detiene a 2 cm de la pared" madre mía se que están hechas de nubes pero aun así no me gustaría dejarle tremendo agujero en su casa "se dirige a la entrada" scoot estas ahí "observa todo el tiradero" por dios sé que me gusta tener todo tirado pero esto es una exageración.

-Scootaloo.- "saliendo de un montón de cajas de cereal" ¿spike eres tú?

-Spike.- scoot pero qué demonios como es que puedes vivir en estas condiciones es decir solo mira todo este basurero solo falta que un vago viva aquí.

-Vago.- "saliendo del baño" que hay, oye tu baño se tapo de nuevo y no te recomiendo entrar ahí digamos un día "se mete debajo de la mesa" buenas noches.

-Spike.- "poker face" ok eso responde mi pregunta pero abre muchas más.

-Scootaloo.- si si ya sé que esto es un chiquero prometo limpiarlo luego pero primero ayúdame ah encontrar mis googles llevo todo el día buscándolos y no los encuentro.

-Spike.- y con todo este basurero sería imposible encontrarlos pero para tu suerte "señala la ventana" están a simple vista que me asombra y no los hayas visto.

-Scootaloo.- ¿Qué? "mira a la ventana" pero como es que llegaron ahí "observa los googles y mira un mechón multicolor" pero que torpe soy olvide que se los preste a rainbow "se da un golpe en la cabeza".

-Spike.- rainbow aun sigue viniendo a visitarte, a pesar que se la vive casi todo el día con los wonderbolts.

-Scootaloo.- Bueno tu bien sabes que ese siempre fue su sueño y es el mío también, aparte "mirada melancólica" estos googles son los que me dio en mi treceavo cumpleaños y son como un tesoro para mi, si llegara a perderlos no se si podría volver a mirar a rainbow a los ojos.

-Spike.- "acaricia su cabeza" bueno pues cuídalos mucho y arregla toda esta casa no creo que quieras volver a perderlos en medio de todo este basurero.

-Scootaloo.- "sonrojada" si eso hare "se coloca los googles "pero primero que te parece si hacemos unas carreras a ver que tanto has mejorado en tu vuelo "abre sus alas".

-Spike.- esa es la actitud "abre sus alas" espero estés lista para ver mi espalda por que te dejara atrás.

-Scootaloo.- veamos quien mira la espalda del otro "da un paso y tropieza con una pila de revistas, cayendo sobre spike"

-Spike.- "atrapa a scootaloo pero ambos caen al suelo" estas bien scoot "quedando encima de ella".

-Scootaloo.- s..s…s…..si "sonrojada por el suceso, lo mira a los ojos ilusionada" spike.

-Spike.- "sonrojado" dime.

-Scootaloo.- "se acerca poco a poco a su cara" m..me pre..preguntaba.

-Spike.- "acercándose poco a poco" si

-Scootaloo.- "respiración un poco agitada le coloca sus pesuñas delanteras en el pecho de spike" si tu.

-Spike.- "acercándose más mientras cierra los ojos poco a poco" si….yo.

-Scootaloo.- "cierra poco a poco los ojos".

-Vago.- "lanza una caja de cereal vacía" oye también ya se acabo la comida y no hay nada en el refrigerador te encargo hagas las compras.

_Después de la breve interrupción ambos reaccionan y se separan rápido con la cara muy roja y mirando a otro lado._

-Spike.-. "rascándose la nuca" y…que era eso que me ibas a preguntar scoot.

-Scootaloo.- "sonrojada mirando al suelo" no….no es nada no te preocupes.

-Vago.- oye tu pegaso me has escuchado, tengo mucha hambre.

-Spike.- "mirado hacia la mesa" me gustaría preguntar que hace un vago viviendo en tu casa pero sé que cuando tenga la respuesta me abrirá muchas más que no lograre comprender así que será mejor que no diga nada.

-Scootaloo.- "mirando a la mesa" para mañana esta casa estará limpia y ese vago se me ira directo a la casa de refugiados.

-Spike.- si se pone difícil la cosa al momento de sacarlo, házmelo saber que yo me encargare.

-Scootaloo.- ok.

_Después de ciertos sucesos los dos se dispusieron a entrenar maniobras de vuelo y competir por ver quién es más rápido, el tiempo paso y las 2 de la tarde dieron ya ambos estaban exhaustos y lo dejaron para otro día scootaloo regreso a su casa y spike emprendió vuelo a la suya._

-Scootaloo.- Bueno spike hasta la próxima.

-Spike.- hasta otro día y por favor escombra tu casa ese vago es quien más me preocupa.

-Scootaloo.- si si adiós

-Spike.- creo que mejor regresare caminando "desciende" este entrenamiento dejo muy agotadas "empieza a gruñir el estomago" y sin contar que no eh desayunado "mira a su alrededor" rayos no hay nada cercas que comer "comienza a caminar un rato, en ello recuerda algo" cierto Sweet Apple Acres es lo más cercano a algo de comida y no creo que le moleste a applejack si me robo unas 10 manzanas.

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en 10 minutos llego a su destino todo un campo lleno de manzanas listas para ser devorada o eso creía spike._

**Sweet Apple Acres**

-Spike.- "pasándose la lengua por toda la boca" no puedo esperar para darme un banquete de manzanas "se acerca a un árbol y nota algo extraño" no puede ser estas manzanas aun están verdes "se va a otro" veamos, me lleva estas también "camina a otro" por la santa madre de todas las manzanas estas igual están verdes.

_Después de inspeccionar alrededor de 50 árboles spike se rinde y toma asiento debajo de un árbol._

-Spike.- "gruñidos del estomago" calma calma se que tienes hambre pero no hay más que manzanas verdes y eso no sabe bien.

-Applejack.- big mac te dije que no guardaras muchas manzanas en el granero ahora tenemos que cenar hoy mucho.

-Big Mac.- no me culpes a mi eh estado todo el día arando la tierra deberías preguntarle a appleboom no la eh visto desde la mañana.

-Applejack.- tienes mucha razón tampoco la eh visto desde la mañana, con un carajo le dije que no flojeara esta semana la tenemos apretada y lo que menos necesito es perder tiempo.

-Spike.- "se asoma por un arbusto" mmmm asi que manzanas de más eh, jejeje creo que no les importara si les aligero la carga "camina de puntitas hasta el granero" veamos que tenemos aquí "esculca unos barriles hasta toparse con los que tienen manzanas" lotería me eh sacado el premio gordo.

_Empieza a comer uno tras otro muy rápido pues el hambre lo tenía dominado después de unos diez minutos se come otra manzana y nota que el barril ya esta vacio._

-Spike.- "tocándose la panza hinchada" bueno creo que esa es la señal para irse "bosteza" awwwwww, aunque comer tantas manzanas me ah dejado tan satisfecho que no me caería mal una siesta "vuela a la parte de arriba donde se apila el heno" espero y no me encuentre aquí applejack o me meteré en problemas "se recuesta".

-Appleboom.- "apenas respirando" po…dri…as….quitar…te…de encima….no…puedo…respirar.

-Spike.- "se levanta de golpe" pero que rayos "observa salir a appleboom del heno" appleboom que hacías ahí.

-Appleboom.- "tosiendo un poco" la pregunta sería cof cof que haces tu cof aquí.

-Spike.- jeje lo siento es que después de practicar con scootaloo vine a parar cercas de aquí y escuche a tu hermana decir que habían manzanas de más en el granero por lo que me dispuse a aligerarles la carga un poco.

-Appleboom.- si lo se me concentre tanto en terminar rápido que no vi que había llenado un bote de más y de lo cansada que estaba me dispuse a dormir un rato en mi lugar secreto o no tan secreto ahora que tu estas aquí "le mira molesta".

-Spike.- no te preocupes por ello mi boca está sellada y nadie más sabrá de tu lugar secreto, pero con tu permiso quiero dormir un poco.

-Appleboom.- "se sonroja un poco" te molestaría si…duermo a tu lado un rato.

-Spike.- "le abre un hueco a su lado" haz lo que gustes.

_Appleboom se acurruca a lado de spike y los dos duermen plácidamente por los próximos 20 minutos hasta que un ruido los despierta._

-Applejack.- "histérica gritando por todos lados" !APPLEBOOM SI NO SALES PRONTO YA VERAS LA QUE SE TE VA ARMAR JOVENCITA. NO TE LA ACABARAS CONMIGO JOVENCITA Y SI LLEGO A SABER QUE ESTAS FLOJEANDO EN EL TRABAJO TE IRA PEOR¡

-Appleboom.- "despierta asustada pensando" diablos tengo que apresurarme o me ira peor "observa a spike dormido" vaya que tiene el sueño pesado contra los gritos de mi hermana…..me pregunto si "se sonroja al mirarlo más de cerca" no….no que estoy pensando "sacude la cabeza" como podría aprovecharme de tal situación "lo mira nuevamente en los labios" pero no creo que le moleste si solo le robo uno, pero y si es su primera vez "mas y mas cerca se sonroja mas" podría decirse que seré su primer beso o me pregunto si ya habrá besado a alguien.

-Spike.- "bosteza y empieza a abrir los ojos" awwwwwwww, buenas appleboom veo que ya te despertaste.

-Appleboom.- "nerviosa se echa para atrás" si jejeje pero será mejor que me vaya con applejack antes de que empeore mi castigo.

-Spike.- suerte con eso será mejor que yo me vaya también ya va a ser hora de comer, tengo que alimentar a owlowicious y pee wee sino harán un desastre en la cocina por buscar su comida.

-Appleboom.- entiendo spike que te vaya bien "se pone un poco triste" espero vuelvas pronto.

-Spike.- "sonríe" claro que vendré a veces tu escondite para dormir es muy acogedor creo que me podría acostumbrar a dormir aquí, claro si estás de acuerdo que lo use.

-Appleboom.- "sonríe mucho" claro que no hay problema que vengas a dormir aquí mi escondite es tu escondite solo procura que mi hermana no te vea o me arruinara el lugar.

-Spike.- hecho "baja y se asoma por la entrada" no hay señales de applejack "emprende vuelo".

-Appleboom.- "baja y mira como spike se va volando" spike algún día te daré mi primer beso ya lo veras.

_Mientras tanto en los huertos de manzanas._

-Applejack.- cuando encuentre a esa pony ya verá como le dejare el trasero no por nada me dicen la mejor pateadora de toda equestria "mira por todos lados y observa una sobra que se proyecta del cielo, levanta la mirada y ve a spike" !SPIKE VEN UN MOMENTO¡.

-Spike.- rayos con la ultima con quien quería toparme ahorita "desciende a donde applejack" que sucede applejack.

-Applejack.- de casualidad no has visto a appleboom se me escapo del trabajo y no la encuentro por ninguna parte y ya estoy empezando a cabrearme.

-Spike.- "pensando" tengo que idear algo rápido sino la meteré en problemas…lo tengo, "señalando en dirección a la granja" si le estaba ayudando a mover unas cosas pesadas ya que big mac estaba ocupado y no quería molestarlos por lo que me vio volando hace un rato y pidió mi ayuda.

-Applejack.- "mirada sospechosa" mmmmm con que cosas pesadas eh, porque me suena a que es una mentira.

-Spike.- "nervioso" bueno jejeje a mi no me mires yo solo hice un favor a una amiga es todo yo me dirigía a la biblioteca después de venir de casa de scootaloo.

-Applejack.- "camina detrás de él tocando sus alas" y como van tus practicas de vuelo por lo que eh oído de appleboom, scootaloo te está ayudando a volar un poco mejor ya que rainbow es más extrema y estricta en ello.

-Spike.- así es, todo va bien voy mejorando en ello, aunque aun me cuesta mantener el vuelo rápido pero logro mantenerme más tiempo en el aire.

-Applejack.- bueno spike no te molesto más entonces, será mejor que vaya a casa puede que ahí este appleboom.

-Spike.- ok jack nos vemos otro día "emprende vuelo" hasta luego.

_Spike retomo vuelo al centro de ponyville para regresar a la biblioteca, cuando a lo lejos una cebra lo llamo._

-Zecora.- spike puedes descender un momento.

-Spike.- "desciende y le da un abrazo" zecora hace tiempo que no te veía que ah sido de ti.

-Zecora.- "corresponde el abrazo" no ah sido mucho tiempo pues una que otra vez suelo pasar a la biblioteca pero el que no se deja ver es el encargado.

-Spike.- "coloca una mano en la cabeza" jejeje es que suelo alargar mis horas de dormir por lo que pee wee y Owlowicious se encargan de la biblioteca.

-Zecora.- "pequeña risa" podrás haber crecido por fuera pero por dentro sigues siendo el mismo de siempre y ahora sin twilight tus siestas son más largas.

-Spike.- si con ella era despertar muy temprano para tener todo listo oh perdía la cabeza si nada salía como ella lo había planeado.

-Zecora.- "sonríe" si vuelve a visitar ponyville un saludo de mi parte dale, fue un gusto el poder platicar contigo un rato pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, ahora tengo que buscar materiales para otras pociones.

-Spike.- por cierto zecora tendrás del té que le dabas a twilight hace mucho que se me termino y es un te exquisito.

-Zecora.- lamentablemente no dispongo de el por el momento pero ven en 3 días y tendré listo tu té.

-Spike.- muchas gracias zecora "abre sus alas".

-Zecora.- antes de marcharte debo decirte que arregles las cosas que hiciste o problemas tendrás, recomiendo chocolates sino estrellas veras "continua su camino".

-Spike.- "confundido observa cómo se aleja" chocolates estrellas y problemas, que es lo que me habrá querido decir zecora "camina a la dulcería de bon bon" bueno será mejor que le haga caso ella es buena en presagios y cosas como esas y el ignorarla podría ser algo malo.

**Tienda de dulces.**

-Bon Bon.- bienvenido a la dulcería que se le ofrece.

-Spike.- hola bon bon vengo a comprar unos chocolates de que sabores tienes.

-Bon Bon.- chocolates solo nos quedan de sabor vainilla los otros sabores ya se nos terminaron con eso que en poco será el día de los corazones y cascos muchos le entregaran chocolate a su pony especial.

-Spike.- bueno zecora no especifico un sabor así que no importa podrías darme una bolsa por favor.

-Bon Bon.- "le entrega una bolsa pequeña de chocolates" aquí tienes spike que los disfrutes.

-Spike.- oh jejeje no son para mí pero gracias.

-Bon Bon.- "mirada picara" mmmm así que no son para ti, me pregunto quién será la afortunada que los recibirá.

-Spike.- "sonrojado" oye que te pasa no es para nadie en especial, es solo que con esto me salvare de un problema.

-Bon Bon.- "risa picara" jijiji si si como digas spike gracias por tu compra vuelve pronto.

_Spike sale algo molesto de la tienda y camina en dirección a la biblioteca, después de un rato llega por fin a su casa abre la puerta y apenas dentro es jalado con fuerza dentro y lo único que puede escuchar es la puerta siendo cerrada con seguro._

-Spike "tirado en el suelo" quien anda ahí.

-Sweetie Belle.- "se para encima de él" como te atreves a ensuciar la pureza de una dama como yo "le apunta con su cuerno iluminado con un hechizo mágico" dame una razón para no dejarte paralizado año.

-Spike.- "le muestra la bolsa de chocolates" porque tengo chocolates de vainilla.

-Sweetie Belle.- "se quita encima de él y levita la bolsa hacia ella" como supiste que esta es mi única debilidad "mirada molesta".

-Spike.- mmmmm se podría decir que tuve un presentimiento "pensando" y porque si no fuera por zecora ahorita estaría paralizado, pero quisiera saber por qué hiciste eso.

-Sweetie Belle.- "lo abofetea" todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar la razón de mi molestia.

-Spike.- "sobándose la mejilla" la verdad sí.

_**+FLASH BACK+**_

-Spike.- "sale corriendo y choca con sweetie belle" ouch que tremendo golpazo "mira a sweetie belle" lo siento sweetie, ¿estás bi….en? "se súper sonroja".

-Sweetie Belle.- "tirada en el suelo boca arriba con las piernas traseras abiertas" si no te preocupes "mira a spike" emmmm spike estas bien.

-Spike.- "súper rojo asiente con la cabeza".

-Sweetie Belle.- ¿spike? "confundida".

-Spike.- "comienza a sangrarle la nariz".

-Sweetie Belle.- !SPIKE¡ "se levanta rápido y corre hacia el" te encuentras bien creo que el choque lastimo tu nariz.

-Spike.- "reacciona y se limpia la nariz" n...noo te preocupes todo bien "se levanta" discúlpame por tirarte al suelo es solo que tengo algo de prisa y no me fije.

-Sweetie Belle.- no te preocupes spike, pero que puede ser tan importante que no te hayas dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Spike.- quede de verme con scootaloo para ir a practicar unas acrobacias de vuelo y llevo una hora de retraso.

-Sweetie Belle.- "un poco molesta" entonces vas a estar ocupado el día de hoy.

-Spike.- si lo siento mucho sweetie por el empujón "extiende sus alas" prometo recompensarte luego "emprende vuelo" hasta luego.

-Sweetie Belle.- "suspiro fuerte" diantres y yo que quería pasar tiempo con él.

-Lyra.- vaya que tienes un novio pervertido.

-Sweetie Belle.- "mirando a todos lados" ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Donde estas?

-Lyra.- "bajando al estilo misión imposible" hola disculpa es que estaba en mi escondite.

-Sweetie Belle.- pero qué diantres estás haciendo ahí.

-Lyra.- eso no es lo importante ahora lo importante es que tu novio parece estar muy atraído por ti.

-Sweetie Belle.- "muy sonrojada" no es mi novio "pensando" aunque no estaría mal si lo fuera "sacude su cabeza" pero de donde sacas que somos novios.

-Lyra.- Bueno cuando chocaron pude observar que él no podía apartar la mirada de tu intimidad.

-Sweetie Belle.- "sonrojada como un tomate" …..que…fue lo que ….dijiste.

-Lyra.- que él no quitaba la mirada de tu intimidad.

-Sweetie Belle.- "muy molesta" hagamos algo lyra tu avísame cuando regrese a casa y yo hare la vista gorda sobre tu escondite, tenemos un trato.

-Lyra.- claro que sí, pero tú donde te ocultaras.

-Sweetie Belle.- no es obvio "entra a la biblioteca y azota la puerta".

-Lyra.- jajajaja amo mi vida "sube a su escondite".

_**+FIN DEL FLASH BACK+**_

-Spike.- no se qué es lo que más me perturba si el que lyra estuviera escondida por ahí o tu esperándome toda la mañana y parte de la tarde para decirme todo esto.

-Sweetie Belle.- "molesta camina hacia el" muy bien spike es hora de la verdad y quiero que me digas porque hiciste eso sin decirme nada.

-Spike.- "suspira" mira sweetie fue un accidente lo que paso y no pude evitarlo pues no todos los días pasa algo así.

-Sweetie Belle.- "súper molesta le da una bofetada" eres un idiota lo sabías "se voltea y en voz baja" si me lo hubieras pedido tal vez y no me hubiera importado mostrártelo a solas.

-Spike.- "sobándose la mejilla" lo lamento si no fue mi intención, hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte.

-Sweetie Belle.- bueno puede que haya algo "se sonroja" pero tienes que prometerme dos cosas.

-Spike.- déjame adivinar la primera, no contarle a nadie de lo que sucedió.

-Sweetie Belle.- así es y la segunda "nerviosa" que cierres los ojos y no los abras por ningún motivo alguno.

-Spike.- "mirada molesta" no me paralizaras verdad.

-Sweetie Belle.- "molesta y sonrojada" cierra los ojos o te paralizare por dos años.

-Spike.- "asustado" ok calma, dios ya veo que eres muy parecida a tu hermana cuando andas molesta "cierra los ojos" listo y ahora que.

-Sweetie Belle.- "pensando" es mi oportunidad "se acerca poco a poco a su boca" si le doy un beso estaremos a mano y también puede que le declare mi amor.

_Una cámara cae al piso._

-Lyra.- "desciende" ups lo siento chicos fui torpe pueden repetirlo es que no pude grabar bien.

-Spike.- "abre los ojos y se sonroja muchísimo" sweetie belle tu.

-Sweetie Belle.- "se pone ultraroja" !SPIKE….YO¡ "le acomoda una patada muy fuerte lanzándolo a un librero y noqueándolo" hay no no no no que hare ahora.

-Lyra.- "colgada a lado de sweetie" mmmm te sugiero uses el hechizo de borrado de memoria para que le borres los últimos minutos.

-Sweetie Belle.- tienes razón es una buena idea, pero primero "le acomoda una patada" eso es por andar espiando a spike y a mi "pisa la cámara destruyéndola por completo hasta hacerla polvo" y esto es por grabarlo todo.

_Les borra la memoria a ambos de los próximos minutos y levita a spike llevándolo inconsciente a su cama._

-Sweetie Belle.- lo siento spike "lo tapa con su cobija" yo no quería que esto pasara, pero esa lyra arruino el momento "besa su frente" algún día tendré el valor de decirte lo que siento.

_Baja al otro cuarto y acomoda los libros que tumbo, después de un breve rato sale de la biblioteca levitando a lyra y la deposita en un bote de basura junto con todas sus cosas que tenía en el escondite, se va caminando con el bota y lo deja frente a la casa de lyra._

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar._

-Zecora.- "suspira" como conejo deja de brincar que no es gran sorpresa lo que eh traído.

-¿?.- como no va a ser sorpresa mamá si has traído aquel olor que tanto me agrada.

-Zecora.- un simple olor no es motivo para tal felicidad algún día tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-¿?.- "deja de brincar" siiiiii y podremos platicar temas de dragones.

**Biblioteca de ponyville.**

-Spike.- "abriendo los ojos y se sienta" pero que rayos sucedió aquí…..auch "se toca la cabeza" como rayos me hice este chichón en la cabeza "suspira" hoy si que tuve un día que nunca olvidare en toda mi vida "se vuelve a acostar" el incidente con sweetie belle, la casa tirada de scootaloo sin olvidar contar al vago, enserio como es que puede vivir junto a un vago en el mismo techo me parece inexplicable, luego applejack enojada con appleboom, me alegra no ser ella, luego bon bon con sus comentarios y para rematar sweetie belle amenazándome con paralizarme por mirar su intimidad "sonrojado" que eh de admitir que no estuvo del todo mal jejejeje "suspira" lo único bueno es que zecora me advirtió del problema o estaría paralizado por un largo tiempo.

Será mejor que duerma espero y mañana sea un día menos loco.

**Y bueno con esto terminamos el capitulo 4 jejeje espero les haya gustado mucho yo reí de tan solo imaginarme las mil y un locuras de mi cabeza jajaja**

**Ya saben todo comentario sobre la historia hacérmelo saber y no dale spoilers sobre la historia jejejeje ya que eso es lo mejor dejarlos con muchos misterios muajajajaja soy malo.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Revelaciones

**Después de unas vacaciones y de reflexionar mucho puedo decirles que ya está más que listo y no solo el capitulo 5 sino también el capitulo 6 ya están listos solo que primero lo primero el capitulo 5 disfrútenlo con mucho cariño**

**Capitulo 5: Revelaciones.**

_El sol salía y los transportadores de basura iban de casa en casa recogiendo la basura de los botes, después de unas 10 casas llegan a la casa de lyra y bon bon en donde el contenedor de basura tenía algo fuera de lo normal._

-Tom.- hey kevin mira lo que hoy en día tiran a la basura.

-Kevin.- "mira el bote" no puedo creerlo está en perfectas condiciones y mira nadamas "pasa su lengua por sus labios" creo que hoy comeremos como reyes.

-Tom.- puedes apostarlo "levita el bote con su cuerno y lo pone en la carreta" bueno es todo por hoy que te parece si llevamos esto al basurero lo más pronto posible.

-Kevin.- "abre sus alas" tu levita la carreta y súbete que iremos rápido no quisiera que nuestra comida se escape.

-Tom.- bien pensado "se sube y cubre la carreta con un aura azul levitándola" ok es hora de irnos.

_Mientras tanto las cosas no iban tan bien que digamos en otro lado._

_**Casa de Scootaloo**_

-Scootaloo.- "con un pañuelo en la cabeza, un mandil, una escoba en la pesuña izquierda" bien después de muchas horas puedo decir que esta casa está completamente limpia o bueno eso me gustaría decir "mira la casa hecha de cajas de cereal" hey tu vago es hora de que te vayas.

-Vago.- ni madres me largo de aquí, estoy muy cómodo, sabes cuánto trabajo me costó hacer esta casa y ni hablar del jacuzzi es muy relajante.

-Scootaloo.- "se golpea la frente" por última vez ese no es un jacuzzi es el agua estancada que juntaste ahí por semanas, rayos como fue que te permití vivir aquí en primer lugar.

-Vago.- me da igual es muy relajante aparte recuerda que tenemos un trato yo guardo tu secreto si tú me dejabas vivir aquí.

-Scootaloo.- "suspira" lo sé muy bien diablos como te odio.

_**+Flash Back+**_

_Hace 3 semanas_

-Scootaloo.- "acostada en su cama con una foto de spike" spike porque tienes que estar tan cercas pero tan lejos de mi "le da un beso a la foto" si pudiera tener el valor de decirte cuanto te amo "comienza a frotarse un poco en su intimidad" spike "comienza a frotarse más y jadeando poco a poco" si…. spike…. tu si sabes "cierra los ojos" oh…spike…no pares.

-Vago.- "asomándose por la ventana" vaya….vaya al parecer te gustan otras especies no es asi.

-Scootaloo.- "se detiene en seco y voltea rápido a la ventana" !PERO QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU Y QUE HACES ESPIANDOME¡

-Vago.- hic yo solo iba volando y buscando donde quedarme esta noche…hic y encontré esta casa…hic, así que con tu permiso "entra por la ventana" me quedare aquí.

-Scootaloo.- "se levanta rápido colocándose frente a él" !escúchame bien borracho inútil quiero que abras esas alas tuyas y te vayas volando tan lejos hasta que no puedas ver ponyville¡

-Vago.- "risa malévola" bueno si…hic eso es lo que deseas entonces me iré "camina a la ventana" solo espero no…hic estar muy borracho y quien sabe divulgar ciertas cosas que vi esta noche.

-Scootaloo.- "súper sonrojada lo jala de la cola" espera un momento, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Vago.- "sonríe" te escucho".

-Scootaloo.- te dejare vivir aquí siempre y cuando no digas nada de lo que acabas de ver hoy.

-Vago.- "le estira la pata izquierda" trato hecho.

_**+Fin Flash Back+**_

-Vago.- oye que te parece si vas por algo de comer que me muero de hambre.

-Scootaloo.- "molesta" aguántate tengo que ir por las cosas así que no habrá comida hasta la tarde.

-Vago.- bueno, no importa mientras comeré estos restos de cereal que hay en mi jacuzzi.

-Scootaloo.- "suspira" haz lo que quieras yo volveré más tarde "sale de su casa y emprende vuelo".

_Por otro lado también había unos momentos molestos._

_**Biblioteca de ponyville.**_

-Spike.- "suspira" oye se que hace tiempo que somos conocidos y todo ello pero no crees que con cada visita que haces te llevas más libros de los que tienes permitido sacar, digo, créeme que no eres la única pony en toda ponyville hay más ponys que quieren leer un buen libro.

-Trixie.- como osas negarle a la gran y poderosa trixie el llevarse prestados estos libros, que no se supone que esto es una biblioteca.

-Spike.- dejemos en claro tres cosas, una tú no eres para nada poderosa eso hace mucho tiempo que quedo en claro que twi es la unicornio más poderosa de todas y ahora que es una alicorn es incluso mucho mejor en la magia, segundo el hecho de que sea una biblioteca no te da el derecho a llevarte casi todos los libros solo por que quieras y tercero pero menos importante podrías dejar de levitarme "mirándola molesto".

-Trixie.- está bien "lo baja despacio" pero que quede en claro que yo la asombrosa trixie siempre podre llevarme los libros que quiera.

-Spike.- si con ello te mantengo lejos por al menos 1 mes por mi llévatelos al fin y acabo son solo libros de magia "tono burloso" la cual no creo que le sirva a una unicornio de segunda.

-Trixie.- "muy molesta" tuuuuuuuuu desgraciado.

-Spike.- si…si lo que digas mira ya conoces el procedimiento ahí le das tu tarjeta de la biblioteca a pee wee tengo que ir por unas cosas al mercado "camina a la salida" y no se te olvide entregarlos en un mes oh olvídate de volver a tomar prestado otro libro "cierra la puerta"

-Trixie.- ash, un día de estos juro que yo la gran y poderosa trixie tomara venganza de esto y entonces aprenderá a respetarme como se debe.

_Spike comienza a caminar al mercado pensando en todo lo que va a comprar, sin darse cuenta tropieza con algo cayendo al suelo._

-Scootaloo.- "encima de él" lo siento mucho spike "mirándolo un poco triste"

-Spike.- "sobándose la cabeza" ouch….no te preocupes scoot, "se levanta" pero que hacías ahí tirada en el suelo, te sucede algo.

-Scootaloo.- "baja la mirada" n…no es nada no te preocupes solo estaba algo cansada.

-Spike.- y por ello tenias que estar en medio camino tirada, no pudiste mejor ir a otro lado o a tu casa a descansar.

-Scootaloo.- "tono triste" no quiero ir a casa en este momento "tono un poco molesto" y tú no eres quien para decirme dónde puedo o no descansar.

-Spike.- oye yo solo mencione unos lugares, no es para que te pongas así conmigo.

-Scootaloo.- mira mejor cállate quieres, en primer lugar tu deberías fijarte por donde caminas "se va volando molesta".

-Spike.- "se rasca la cabeza" bueno no niego que tiene algo de razón pero no tiene derecho a ponerse así de furiosa conmigo.

-Scootaloo.- "se posa sobre una nube y en tono triste con voz baja" soy una tonta tonta tonta tonta, quisiera decirle a spike que me siento mal "mira por la orilla de la nube" pero no puedo pedirle ayuda, si ese vago le dice algo mientras lo saca será mi fin y nunca podre estar cercas de quien amo.

-Spike.- "caminando por los puestos" veamos que comprare para la semana, tal vez unas manzanas o quizás unas naranjas "mira todos los puestos de frutas pero no compra nada" diablos no puedo decidirme por algo "se sienta en una banca" si tan solo fuera temporada de gemas podría ir a buscar unas y hacer mi pastel de rubís, diamantes y zafiros que tanto me gusta, pero para ello aun faltan 3 meses y no puedo solo sobrevivir de frutas "coloca ambas garras en su mentón y pone un aspecto triste" quisiera que twilight volviera unos días ella sabía que comprar en casos como estos.

-Pinkie Pie.- y porque no compras unos pastelillos son el mejor remedio para una carita triste.

-Spike.- no se no tengo mucho…."salta de la sorpresa" !pinkie cuando fue que tu llegaste¡

-Pinkie Pie.- tontito yo eh estado aquí todo el tiempo, pero no me viste por andar divagando en tus cosas.

-Spike.- "se sienta nuevamente" lo siento es que hoy tengo la cabeza llena y con lo que ocurrió hace un momento me siento un poco extraño.

-Pinkie Pie.- "aprieta sus cachetes" no estés más triste cuéntale a tu tía pinkie pie lo que te sucede y yo hare todo lo posible para ayudarte "le sonríe".

-Spike.- bueno pero podrías soltarme las mejillas.

-Pinkie Pie.- "lo suelta" ups jejeje lo siento.

_Una breve conversación después._

-Spike.- y eso fue lo que paso, yo lo único que quiero ahorita es comer y dormir por un largo rato.

-Pinkie Pie.- no no no no no no no no no nooooooooooo spike cuando una yegua dice que no pasa nada en realidad quiere decir que algo está pasando y cuando uno está triste la mejor forma de hacerlo sentir mejor es comiendo un pastelillo "le pone un pastelillo frente a él"

-Spike.- pinkie por última vez no tengo antojo de pastelillos "le regresa el pastelillo" pero "suspira" creo que tienes razón con lo de scootaloo algo debe tener y como su amigo es mi deber el ayudarle.

-Pinkie Pie.- así se habla ahora ve y ayuda a tu querida doncella en apuros a resolver sus problemas, puede que un malvado hechicero la tenga bajo su control y ella no pueda escapar de la maldición, pero solo un caballero de armadura morada puede ser el único que la salve.

-Spike.- sabes pinkie creo que deberías dejar de comer muchos dulces a veces dices cosas muy locas "le acaricia la cabeza" pero también dices cosas que a pesar de que no parezcan tener sentido ayudan mucho "abre sus alas" iré a visitar a scoot, muchas gracias "emprende vuelo"

-Pinkie Pie.- solo prométeme que luego iras a comer un pastelillo.

-Spike.- no prometo nada pero lo pensare.

_Luego de despedirse de pinkie pie, spike vuela a casa de scootaloo pensando en todo lo que le dirá y en cómo ayudarla en sus problemas que tenga, después de 15 minutos de vuelo spike llega a su destino, pero al asomarse por la ventana ve algo que lo saca de sus casillas._

_**Casa de Scootaloo.**_

-Vago.- oye ya tienes la comida me muero de hambre.

-Scootaloo.- "molesta" ya casi esta lista, no puedes esperar un poco más, de por si tu eres quien se está acaparando toda la comida y apenas si me dejas a mi algo.

-Vago.- y di que tienes suerte de dejarte algo, si por mi fuera me daría igual si comes o no.

-Scootaloo.- "suelta una lágrima en el plato" cállate idiota.

_Spike enfurece mucho, vuela hacia la puerta y toca con fuerza_.

-Vago.- abre la puerta ah de ser mi amigo el toques, quedo de traerme algo.

-Scootaloo.- solo dile que no ensucie el baño de nuevo la ultima vez tuve que pelear con un tentáculo "abre la puerta" ¡SPI!.

-Spike.- "le tapa la boca y le hace seña de silencio"

-Scootaloo.- "asiente con la cabeza y en tono bajo" que haces aquí.

-Spike.- "tono bajo" vengo a salvarte "entra a la casa y se dirige a la cocina, tocando la mesa como puerta"

-Vago.- que hay toques ya trajiste mi mercancía "empuja la mesa" quien diablos eres tú "asombrado"

-Spike.- tú peor pesadilla "lo toma del cuello y lo levanta" escúchame amigo scoot es mi muy querida amiga y no voy a permitir que un idiota como tú la esté tratando como si fuera tu criada y mucho menos como una esclava, esta es su casa y tú la estas invadiendo, si yo quisiera puedo llamar a la guardia real de la princesa celestia y darte un encarcelamiento, oh podría llevarte al bosque everfree y dejarte ahí hasta que los lobos de madera aparecieran y te comieran vivo.

-Vago.- "temblando del miedo" t..t..t.t.t.t..tú….no..harías algo como eso.

-Spike.- "mirada furiosa" pruébame.

-Vago.- "traga saliva" está bien me largare y dejare a esta yegua en paz, pero antes tengo que decirte algo sobre ella.

-Spike.- "le aprieta más el cuello cortándole la respiración" no me importa lo que tengas que decirme nada de lo que tú me digas me importara un carajo si en los próximos 10 segundos no te largas te quemare esas alas tuyas.

-Vago.- e….e….esta….bien…pero…suelta….me.

-Spike.- "lo suelta" ahora lárgate y si vuelvo a saber de ti estarás frito "mirada asesina".

-Vago.- adiós "sale de la casa volando rápido alejándose de ponyville".

-Spike.- "suspira muy fuerte" lamento que hayas tenido que ver ese lado mío "siente un abrazo".

-Scootaloo.- "abraza a spike por la espalda" gracias gracias muchas gracias spike eres mi héroe.

-Spike.- "sonríe al recordar las palabras que le dijo pinkie" jejeje solo soy un caballero que vino a rescatarte de un hechicero malvado.

-Scootaloo.- "confundida" ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Spike.- "se voltea y le acaricia la cabeza" nada solo algo que leí de un libro "sonríe".

-Scootaloo.- "le besa la mejilla" pues creo que era un buen libro porque enserio me rescataste de un ser malvado "lo abraza de nuevo acurrucándose en su pecho" muchísimas gracias.

-Spike.- "le responde el abrazo un poco sonrojado" jejeje no sigas dándome las gracias, después de cómo estabas hace unas horas era normal que me preocupara por ti.

-Scootaloo.- "se sonroja" tú estabas preocupado por mí.

-Spike.- "le sonríe" claro que si.

-Scootaloo.- "se sonroja un poco mas y sonríe" una vez más gracias "se separa del abrazo" pero ahora que hare con toda esa basura "mirando todas las cajas de cereal y el agua estancada" me tomara tiempo limpiar todo esto.

-Spike.- de eso no te preocupes no por nada soy el asistente número uno de la princesa de la magia "lanza una flama verde haciendo desaparecer todo" listo como nuevo.

-Scootaloo.- cierto, olvide que podías hacer eso pero no te regañara la princesa celestia por enviarle toda esa basura.

-Spike.- no te preocupes con el tiempo aprendí a enviar las cosas a otros lados siempre y cuando los conozca.

_Mientras tanto a las afueras de ponyville._

_**Basurero de Ponyville.**_

-Lyra.- "arrinconada entre dos montañas de basura" !ALÉJENSE DE MÍ DEPRAVADOS¡.

-Tom.- "mirada perversa" oh señorita no tiene por que asustarse solo queremos probar un poco de su intimidad.

-Kevin.- "confundido" que raro creí que la íbamos a violar.

-Tom.- "le da un zape" serás idiota eso no se dice hay que ser gentil con las damas, una vez teniéndolas en la cama olvida los modales y dale hasta cansarte.

-Lyra.- !sea una manera uh otra ambas son las mismas y ustedes no dejan de ser unos depravados violadores¡

-Tom.- ya no seas tímida y coopera no tienes de otra, aparte estas acorralada solo un milagro podría salvarte.

-Kevin.- yo quiero la parte trasera.

_Lyra rezaba con todas sus fuerzas y las plegarias fueron oídas pues el montón de cajas cayó sobre los potros lo que le dio a lyra la oportunidad de escapar mientras ellos se quitaban todo el montón de basura y limpiaban del agua estancada._

-Lyra.- "corriendo a toda prisa a la salida" oh gran celestia gracias por escuchar mis plegarias te debo una.

-Tom.- ugh "limpiándose la cara" joder de donde salió todo esto.

-Kevin.- "limpiándose la lengua" no lo sé pero "escupiendo" me cayó de eso en la boca puag.

-Tom.- "mirando cómo se aleja la yegua" ni hablar hoy solo seremos tu y yo.

-Kevin.- "suspira" pues ya que…a quien le toca recibir.

-Tom.- ayer me toco a mí, así que hoy te toca a ti.

-Kevin.- ni hablar, solo se gentil.

_Regresando a otro lado de ponyville._

_**Casa de Scootaloo.**_

-Scootaloo.- "sonríe" muchas gracias por tu ayuda spike, enserio no se qué haría sin ti.

-Spike.- no tienes que agradecer nada sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Scootaloo.- "mirada perdida" siempre siempre.

-Spike.- siempre.

-Scootaloo.- "pensando" cada vez que te miro mi corazón no puede dejar de latir muy rápido y a veces quisiera decirte cuanto te amo pero mi miedo por ello no me deja, pero hoy eh tomado una decisión y es hora de dejar de ser una yegua cobarde; Spike puedo preguntarte algo.

-Spike.- claro que sucede.

-Scootaloo.- tú flama también funciona con algún pony en especifico.

-Spike.- si te refieres a enviarle cartas o paquetes a algún pony si, pero eh de recordarte que siempre y cuando los conozca.

-Scootaloo.- lo sé, quisiera pedirte un favor "sube a su cuarto" dame un momento.

_10 minutos después._

-Scootaloo.- "regresa con dos cartas" podrías enviarle estas cartas a appleboom y sweetie belle, es que tengo algo importante que hablar con ellas y quisiera que fuera antes de que caiga la noche.

-Spike.- claro no te preocupes "toma las cartas y las lanza al aire quemándolas" listo.

-Scootaloo.- "sonrojada" te agradezco mucho tu ayuda spike eres todo un caballero.

-Spike.- "se ruboriza" jejejeje bueno como todo caballero es mi deber ayudar a quien lo necesite sin importar que.

_Con la magia de spike ambas cartas llegaron a du destino._

_**Sweet Apple Acres.**_

-Appleboom.- "pateando un árbol" solo 5 más y podre tener la tarde libre para ir a visitar un rato a spike, tal vez le lleve unas manzanas y nos la comamos juntos en el palco de la biblioteca "una carta la sorprende frente ella" y esto que será "comienza a leerla.

_**Casa de los Padres de Sweetie Belle.**_

-Sweetie Belle.- "cocinando" ahora agregue una pizca de sal y un poco de aceite, esto quedara delicioso espero le guste mucho a spike "sorprendida al ver una carta en el sartén" !oh no no no no como fue que esto llego aquí¡ "la levita con su magia" veamos que dice "comienza a leerla".

De Scootaloo:

Appleboom y Sweetie Belle les envio esta carta por medio de spike para hacerles saber que necesito verlas en la casa club es ultra importante que solo vayan ustedes dos, asi que cuidado que alguien las siga tengo algo importante que decirles y tiene que ser hoy.

Las estaré esperando dentro de la casa no tarden mucho por favor es algo que solo ustedes dos pueden saber.

-Appleboom.- applejack iré rápido a la casa club tengo que arreglar algo rápido

-Applejack.- está bien pero no quiero que regreses muy noche.

-Appleboom.- ok.

-Sweetie Belle.- creo que regresando continuare cocinando el platillo especial y lleno de amor para spike.

-Scootaloo.- "sonríe" bueno creo que iré a dormir un rato, desde que ese vago estaba aquí no podía dormir bien.

-Spike.- "mira el reloj de pared" rayos son las 7 de la noche y ya están cerrados los puestos del mercado.

-Scootaloo.- lo siento mucho spike hay algo en que pueda ayudarte.

-Spike.- no te preocupes scoot iré con fluttershy y le pediré alimento para owlowicious y pee wee yo tengo unas gemas ahí así que podre aguantar un poco el hambre, pero dudo que ellos puedan "camina a la puerta".

-Scootaloo.- "lo toma de la cola" spike antes de que te vayas "sonrojada desvía la mirada" quería saber si mañana puedo verte.

-Spike.-"sonríe" claro que si ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Scootaloo.- "se alegra mucho" pero podría visitarte una vez que cierres es que quisiera que tuviéramos una charla sin interrupciones.

-Spike.- "acaricia su mejilla" sabes que siempre eres bienvenida cuando quieras pero siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas.

-Scootaloo.- "súper sonrojada" ok.

-Spike.- bueno me retiro oh la noche caerá y no quiero despertarla "abre la puerta y toma vuelo".

-Scootaloo.- ve con cuidado spike "cierra la puerta" bueno creo que será hora que también vaya a encontrarme con las chicas "sube a su cuarto, abre la ventana y sale volando".

_Después de perder la tarde ayudando a scootaloo no tiene de otra que ir a pedir prestado alimento para sus compañeros de trabajo pero el camino era largo, la noche caía y spike lo único que quería era ir a dormir en su suave y calientita cama._

-Spike.- ya es muy tarde espero que este despierta "llegando a la casa de fluttershy" que alegría la luz aun está encendida "toca la puerta".

-Fluttershy.- vamos angel si no te limpias los dientes se te pudrirán "correteando a angel por todos lados" es por tu bien, está bien conejo travieso no tengo alternativa que usar !la mirada¡ "se acerca poco a poco hacia el conejo cuando la puerta suena" oh, quien podrá ser ah estas horas "camina y abre la puerta" oh, hola spike que te trae por aquí ah estas horas de la noche.

-Spike.- Lamento tener que molestarte fluttershy pero olvide comprar la comida de owlowicious y pee wee, y me preguntaba si podrías prestarme un costal pequeño de comida para ambos.

-Fluttershy.- claro spike no hay problema ven entra "se hace a un lado" ponte cómodo mientras traigo la comida.

-Spike.- "entra a la casa" gracias espero no ser una molestia.

-Fluttershy.- para nada ahora ponte cómodo mientras busco la comida.

-Spike.- está bien gracias "se sienta en el sillón"

-Fluttershy.- ¿gustas algo de té?

-Spike.- no gracias solo esperare a que traigas la comida y me retirare o se desesperaran y me harán un desorden en la cocina.

-Fluttershy.- oh lo siento, en un momento te lo traigo "vuela a otro cuarto".

_El rato paso y spike comenzó a aburrirse esperando a fluttershy, la noche estaba más oscura, el tiempo pasaba y fluttershy no regresaba, spike no le pareció normal y decidió ir en su búsqueda al otro cuarto, pero en el momento que se acerco capto un olor desconocido pero a la vez algo familiar, corrió hacia la puerta y voló alrededor de la casa buscando a alguien, en ello una sombra a lo lejos corría adentrándose al bosque everfree sigue aquella silueta extraña pero por cielo comienza a perderla por los arboles por lo que desciende y continua su persecución en tierra, la silueta lo llevaba por muchos lados pero spike no le perdía de vista capto su olor y no le sería fácil perderlo ó eso creyó pues en un punto el olor desapareció._

-Spike.- "agitado" maldición como puede ser que aquí mi olfato no sirva y justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo "mira a su alrededor" solo espero que no le haya hecho nada a fluttershy o se las verá conmigo, "comienza a caminar tratando de captar el olor" es lo que más odio de este bosque está lleno de misterios y sorpresas, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar "después de un rato observa una luz" si no me equivoco la casa de zecora está en esa dirección me pregunto si ella habrá visto algo anormal por estos alrededores.

_Se dirige a casa de zecora pero antes de tocar comienza a escuchar la voz de zecora y alguien más._

-Spike.- "colocando su oído en la puerta" pero que rayos.

-Zecora.- cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir no importa cuántas veces captes su aroma no tienes permitido alejarte de los límites del bosque.

-¿?.- lo siento mamá.

-Spike.- "asombrado y confundido" !MAMA¡

-Zecora.- "suspira" spike entra se que estas ahí.

-Spike.- "abre la puerta y observa algo que lo deja muy sorprendido" ¿!zecora pero que rayos¡?

_Mientras tanto en casa de las crusaiders._

_**Casa Club.**_

-Sweetie Belle.- "mirando por la ventana" cuanto más piensa hacernos esperar scootaloo ya es muy noche y me castigaran si llego pasadas las 11.

-Appleboom.- "molesta" cállate yo soy la que sufrirá más si applejack me espera en la sala con el látigo.

_Se abre la puerta._

-Scootaloo.- "entra y mira como las dos le plantan una mirada asesina" lamento la tardanza chicas pero lo que les diré es algo muy duro para mí y tuve miedo de venir en ciertos momentos pero ya estoy aquí y es hora de afrontar las cosas.

-Appleboom.-"muy molesta choca cabeza con ella" sabes lo que me pasara cuando llegue a casa y solo porque tienes te dio miedo de decirnos algo "siente un tirón de su cola".

-Sweetie Belle.- "jala la cola de appleboom" calma appleboom creo saber a dónde va esto y créeme que quien más ah estado sufriendo es ella.

-Appleboom.- "confundida" ah, como es que tu sabes de esto si nos envió una carta para decirnos a ambas algo.

-Sweetie Belle.- siéntate que tienes que saber esto antes que lo que nos dirá scootaloo.

_**15 minutos después.**_

-Appleboom.- "la abraza" lo siento no sabía nada y eh de llamarme tu amiga cuando no puedo notar algo como esto.

-Scootaloo.- jeje no te preocupes, es mi culpa por mantenerlo en secreto pero si se los decía podía ser algo problemático y no quería eso.

-Sweetie Belle.- no veo el por qué tendría que ser algo problemático si te gusta alguien pues solo podías habernos dicho y te hubiéramos ayudado como ayudamos a la señorita cheerilee.

-Appleboom.- recuerda que no ayudamos en nada solo nos metimos en problemas.

-Scootaloo.- créeme no me hace falta tanto empujón como le dimos a ella, prefiero que sea algo más ligero.

-Sweetie Belle.- jeje lo siento.

-Sweetie Belle y Appleboom.- "acorralándola en una orilla de la casa club" y bien dinos quien es ese pony especial que te vuelve loca.

-Scootaloo.- "nerviosa" b..b.b….bueno verán "desvía mucho la mirada a todos lados" no sé por dónde empezar, el asunto es "habla en voz muy baja" no es un potro.

-Sweetie Belle.- que dijiste no te oímos.

-Scootaloo.- "voz un poco más fuerte" no es un potro.

-Appleboom.- "un poco molesta" ya gallina dinos de una vez por lo menos haz que mi castigo valga la pena.

-Scootaloo.- "grita con toda su fuerza" !NO ES NINGUN POTRO, YA CONTENTAS, QUIEN ME GUSTA MUCHO Y LO AMO DE CORAZON ES SPIKE¡.

_Al escuchar la confesión de scootaloo, appleboom y sweetie belle cambiaron sus sonrisas a un gesto incomodo, al parecer la noticia no les fue de su agrado._

**Y con esto llegamos al final del capítulo 5 espero les haya sido de su agrado me tomo mucho el poder traerles este capítulo pero por fin aquí lo tienen ahora continuaremos con unas noticias.**

**1.- Como mencione en el capítulo 3 hubo una encuesta de que genero querían el fic si M o T, bueno eh de decir que lo dejaremos en M así que ya empezaran escenas un poco más duras (para el pobre spike jajaja),**

**2.- Todos los que tengan facebook pueden ingresar a esta página y ahí colocare cuando sale el nuevo capítulo quienes no lo tengan en favoritos pero quieren seguir la historia y aparte de que si llego a necesitar ayuda por congelamiento de ideas, les podría pedir opiniones y aparte de que podemos pasar un buen rato todos juntos,**

MyLittlePonyLaMagiaDeLosBronisYPegasisters

**3.- Si tienen grupos paginas algún lugar donde tengan compañeros bronis y pegasisters compartan la historia me motiva mas a seguir en ella y con cada review también sea malo o bueno me motiva a darle una historia de calidad.**

**4.- Los quiero a todos y pronto estará el capitulo 6 así que me despido de todos deseándoles un buen día tarde o noche jejejeje.**

**5.- Tengo hambre me iré a sugar cup corner por un cupcake quien viene conmigo invito.**

**6.- vago busca casa para vivir no exige mucho solo espacio personal, comida y alguien a quien mandar.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Un brillo de esperanza

**Qué más puedo decir los quiero bronis y pegasisters que siguen esta historia sin ustedes no seguiría escribiendo esto y ahora continuamos.**

**Capitulo 6: Un brillo de esperanza.**

-Spike.- "abre la puerta y observa algo que lo deja muy sorprendido" ¿!zecora pero que rayos¡?

-Zecora.- spike, se que muchas preguntas has de tener pero todo a su momento te responderé, toma asiento y escucha esta historia pues desde hace muchas lunas es y solo tu el secreto que acabas de ver, debes su pasado conocer y al final podrás decidir si lo ocultaras o lo revelaras.

-¿?.- "desde lo oscuro del cuarto" mamá no será necesario.

-Zecora.- en silencio mantente ya que tu curiosidad trajo un invitado y ahora que lo ah visto no podemos dejar que su curiosidad no sea respondida.

-¿?.- Está bien "se sienta".

-Zecora.- Ahora por donde eh de empezar "cierra los ojos un momento y luego los abre despacio".

**+Flash Back+**

_**Hace 7 años.**_

_En la pequeña ponyville se celebraba el festival nightmare night todos se divertían y se la pasaban en grande junto a la princesa luna que después de varios sucesos logro ser aceptada por todos en ponyville pero durante esa celebración a lo lejos muy dentro del bosque everfree se encontraba una cueva donde dentro había dos dragones uno de tamaño adulto, mientras que el otro aun era un pequeño dragón, durmiendo en una placentera noche, pero no esperaban la visita de ciertos perros._

-Rover.- "olfateando" están cercas puedo sentirlo.

-Spot.- espero estés en lo correcto llevamos varias horas caminando y no damos con ellos.

-Fido.- si ya dinos mejor que es lo que buscamos.

-Rover.- "toma a ambos de la boca y susurra" guarden silencio inútiles, la razón por la que estamos aquí es por una gema.

-Fido.- "se libera" ¿gema?, para que queremos una simple gema si en donde vivimos tenemos cientos de ellas.

-Rover.- no es cualquier gema, esta gema viene de los mismísimos dragones de la noche.

-Spot.- "se libera" wow…wow…wow espera un momento, estás diciendo que aun existen esos dragones.

-Rover.- "cara maliciosa" así es y hoy venimos por sus gemas al parecer no están tan extintos como se dice.

-Spot.- "mirada curiosa" y como es que tu sabes de ellos.

-Rover.- Después que esa pony chillona y ese estúpido dragón vinieran a robarnos las gemas que habíamos recolectado por mucho tiempo, me sentí un fracaso al haber perdido contra esos estúpidos ponys y una noche mientras estaba por el bosque everfree me tope con una cueva, pero no cualquier cueva en ella se encontraban dos dragones, al principio lo único que podía hacer era correr pero antes de salir disparado pude observar que en sus pechos tenían una gema y al verla recordé que en los libros de nuestros ancestros hablaban de un dragón que poseía la gema más valiosa de todas y quien lograra obtenerla seria reconocido como el líder de todos los perros diamante.

-Fido.- emmm no quisiera ser un aguafiestas pero, no se supone que ya eres tu nuestro líder.

-Rover.- "le da una bofetada" calla, si yo soy su líder pero cuando tenga esa gema demostrare que soy un mejor líder y ya no seré la burla de muchos por ser derrotado por esos ponys.

-Spot.- prácticamente no fuimos derrotados nosotros les dimos esas gemas con tal de que se llevaran a la señorita rarity y poder callar sus molestos chillidos.

-Rover.- "le golpea la cabeza" es lo mismo, mostré debilidad ante esa pony, pero cuando tenga esa gema seré reconocido como un verdadero líder.

-Spot.- y como diantres piensas derrotar a un dragón cinco veces más grande que nosotros.

-Fido.- podríamos morir en el intento o ser devorados.

-Rover.- "risa maléfica" jejejeje tenemos garras "extiende las patas delanteras", colmillos "abriendo su boca" y claro "saca un frasco de su chaleco" veneno de manticora, un poco de esto en nuestras garras y en el momento que le hagamos una pequeña herida el dragón comenzara a caer y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que su gema sea nuestra, el dragón pequeño será presa fácil puede que lo haga mi mascota.

_Los tres ríen maléficamente continuando su camino guiándose por el olfato de su líder._

_**Centro de Ponyville.**_

-Luna.- "asustada" twilight sparkle exijo saber qué clase de humillación es la que estas haciéndome pasar.

-Twilight.- no es ninguna humillación princesa luna es solo que muchos de los niños quieren tomarse una foto con usted por la celebración y quien mejor calificada que usted la estrella de la noche.

-Pinkie Pie.- exacto así que no se mueva princesa para que acabemos rápido y vaya por más dulces aun me faltan muchas casas por recorrer y recoger dulces gratis.

-Twilight.- pinkie enserio, no crees que ya estás muy grande como para andar pidiendo dulces, aparte vives en una pastelería no te basta con comer dulces día, tarde y noche.

-Pinkie Pie.- "asombrada" twilight como puedes decir eso, los dulces gratis no se dan todos los días solo ocurren durante esta celebración y no voy a desperdiciar ni un minutos más y perderme toda la cantidad de dulces gratis que están dando, aparte como puedes comparar los dulces de sugar cup corner con los dulces gratis, debes saber que los dulces son ricos y deliciosos, mientras que los dulces gratis son dulces, ricos, exquisitos y más que nada en todo el mundo "brinca soltando serpentina a su alrededor" !GRATIS, así que quien es el siguiente pony para tomar la foto, no tengo su tiempo tengo muchos dulces que recoger¡

_Nuevamente twilight no comprende la lógica de pinkie y continúa con la lista de los niños para tomar fotos, mientras que por otro lado zecora se encontraba contando historias a los niños que pasaban en su atracción._

-Zecora.- "de tras de unas calderas que sacaban neblina de color verde y rojo" déjenme contarles la historia del jinete sin cabeza, un ser que ronda por el bosque everfree durante las noches de luna llena en busca de ponys a quienes les quita su cabeza, en busca de la suya, la leyenda cuenta que su cabeza fue enterrada bajo un árbol y que hasta la fecha su cabeza sigue ahí, otros cuentan que fue degollado por robar huertos de calabaza "lanza especies a las calderas haciendo más neblina" nadie sabe cuál fue la razón verdadera, pero tengan cuidado porque el de pronto puede aparecer y cuando menos se lo esperen de tras de ustedes estará "se oculta detrás y con su capa se cubre la cabeza haciendo una figura de sobre del jinete sin cabeza" !EL JINETE SIN CABEZAAAAA¡.

_Todos los potrillos salen corriendo al ver la imagen y los ponys mayores aplauden ante tal historia muchos disfrutaron, otros se asustaron y algunos ocultaban su temor, la noche iba del todo bien pero una fuerte briza proveniente del bosque llamo la atención de zecora._

-Zecora.- "siente la briza y voltea asustada" una noche llena de felicidad y alegría parece que será opacada con llanto y dolor mejor veré que es lo que ocurre un mal presentimiento tengo "sale a toda prisa al bosque".

_Mientras zecora a toda prisa se dirigía los perros diamante se encontraban afuera de la cueva._

-Fido.- jefe está seguro que este es el lugar, ya van tres cuevas que encontramos y una de ellas tenia hiedra venenosa "rascándose todo el cuerpo".

-Rover.- "rascándose" cállate y mejor entra ara verificar si hay alguien dentro.

-Fido.- ni loco entrare ahí mejor que lo haga spot.

-Spot.- estás loco, si entro y están ahí fácilmente seré devorado.

-Rover.- eres pequeño y rápido cavando, no tendrás problemas en escapar, así que no deberías tener problemas con una pequeñez como esa.

-Spot.- pero tú eres quien quiere demostrar que es el mejor líder de todos los perros diamantes no, porque no vas tú a ver.

-Rover.- "lo toma de la orejas" escúchame pequeño tu eres uno de mis fieles ayudantes y como tu líder te ordeno ir a ver si están o no en la cueva, en caso de que estén los dragones yo seré quien libre la batalla con el dragón mayor, así que te daré dos opciones, oh vas a dar un vistazo y ver si están o te hare sentir lo que es pelear contra un dragón 5 veces mayor a tu tamaño "mirada maliciosa" tu elijes "lo suelta".

-Spot.- "tirado en el suelo temblando del miedo" yo iré…..no te preocupes.

_Al ver la reacción de su líder se apresuro a ir lo más rápido a la cueva pero en el momento que se paro frente a ella es lanzado con fuerza por la cola del dragón quien al parecer ya estaba más que listo para enfrentarles._

-Fido.- "temblando del miedo" jefe…..que debemos hacer.

-Rover.- Tu ve por spot y juntos quiero que traigan al dragón pequeño, lo hare mi mascota y así serán conocidos como grandes ayudantes del líder.

-Fido.- entendido "corre en dirección a donde fue lanzado spot".

-Rover.- "mira retadora" muy bien dragón seremos tú y yo solamente.

-Dragón.- por favor una escoria como tú no es rival para mí, es por ello que te daré la oportunidad de irte con tus amigos antes de que los incinere.

-Rover.- no iré a ningún lado sin eso "apunta a la gema en su pecho" peleare y te ganare sin importa lo que pase "comienza a cavar"

-Dragón.- entonces morirás "lanza una flama dentro del hoyo"

-Rover.- "atrás del dragón" tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres quemarme con tus flamas "rasguña su pata trasera izquierda y vuelve a cavar otro hoyo"

-Dragón.- "frunce el seño por el rasguño" maldito "azota la cola contra el suelo" sal para que puedas ver lo que es un verdadero rasguño "mira a su alrededor y observa otro hoyo a lo lejos" ya te vi "lanza una flama muy grande".

-Rover.- "sale debajo del dragón" a donde apuntas inútil "rasguña su estomago y se sube a su pecho donde hace otros rasguños" serás demasiado grande pero eres muy lento mientras que yo puedo moverme rápido bajo tierra "cava otro hoyo"

-Dragón.- "lanza un rugido al cielo por el dolor de las heridas" !GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ ya verás quien es el lento "se coloca sobre un hoyo y lanza una gran flama".

_De todos los hoyos comienza a salir fuego y en un hoyo cercas de la cueva sale corriendo el perro diamante con algunas quemaduras._

-Dragón.- serás muy rápido inútil pero no tanto como para escapar de mis llamas "coloca sus garras encima de él" antes de que te mate dime con que propósito vienes a matarme "conecta una mirada asesina".

-Rover.- "agonizando por las quemaduras" ahhh ahhhh puta madre esto arde mucho "lo mira de reojo" si crees que voy a morir en tus garras estas equivocado aquí el único que morirá serás tú.

-Dragón.- mírate nadamas diciendo estupideces antes de morir.

-Rover.- jajajajajaja el único que morirá hoy serás tú.

_De repente salen spot y fido de los árboles y le clavan sus garras en la espalda haciendo múltiples heridas con mucha fuerza que empezaba a salir sangre del dragón._

_El dolor era tan fuerte que el dragón quito su garra del perro y comenzó a agitarse como loco mientras lanzaba varias llamas ah su alrededor sin sentido alguno mientras trataba de quitarse a los otros dos de su espalda, en ellos el otro perro se lanza a su cuello y comienza a rasguñarlo._

_Dentro de la cueva un pequeño dragón observaba todo llorando y asustado, pues la escena que estaba observando no era otra cosa que ver a su padre siendo herido frente a sus ojos y el ver toda esa sangre no podía hacer nada más que quedarse paralizado._

-¿?.- p..p….papá…!PAPAAAAAAAÁ¡

-Dragón.- "mira a la cueva" !CORRE DENTRO DE LA CUEVA NO SALGAS¡ "pensando" maldición tengo que hacer algo oh lastimaran a mi bebe "abre sus alas y comienza a volar" ahora verán cabrones.

-Rover.- me temo que eso no sucederá "mira a los otros dos" spot, fido a las alas no hay que dejar que tome vuelo.

-Spot y Fido.- a sus ordenes señor "clavando las garras en la espalda del dragón para no caer comienzan a escalar"

-Dragón.- "sufriendo más y más" hijos de puta, "pensando" no importa solo un poco más y …. "deja de aletear poco a poco" pero que me pasa "comienza a caer".

-Rover.- "risa maléfica" ya era hora de que el veneno comenzara a hacer efecto, ustedes dos agárrense muy fuerte que este va a ser un aterrizaje muy duro.

_El veneno comenzó a hacer efecto y el dragón ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar con su plan de salvar a su bebe, en unos instantes callo con mucha fuerza al suelo haciendo que todo el bosque temblara lo que llamo más la atención de una cebra._

Zecora.- "corriendo a toda prisa" ese sonido no es de mi agrado y el movimiento de la tierra hace un instante es señal de que mi presentimiento es cada vez más certero, a toda prisa debo ir oh mi destino no podre cumplirlo.

_El dragón quedo en el suelo sin poderse mover y con trabajos aun respiraba, los 3 perros descendían del cuerpo, el líder comienza a caminar a la cabeza del dragón._

-Rover.- sabes si por un momento hubieras logrado hacer lo que tenias planeado tal vez tu pequeño se hubiera salvado, pero por desgracia una vez más fuiste muy lento "se para sobre su boca y camina hasta su ojo" ahora observa cómo me llevo a tu pequeño y luego tomare mi recompensa.

-Dragón.- "agitado y sufriendo por el veneno en las heridas" te…lo advierto…..si tocas a mi bebe t..t….te matare.

-Spot.- "caminando a la cueva" ven pequeño, tu tío spot te cuidara.

-¿?.- "llorando comienza a caminar atrás" !aléjense no me toquen¡

-Spot.- "lo toma del cuerno" te dije que vinieras acá estúpido dragón "comienza a jalarlo" al jefe no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

-Fido.- jajajajaja mira como llora y eso que aun no sabe lo que le espera.

-Rover.- vez eso, si yo quiero algo lo obtengo y hablando de ello creo que es hora de tomar mi recompensa "se baja y camina al pecho donde está la gema" mira nadamas que hermosa gema "mirada maléfica y pose de victoria" !Y ES TODA MIAAA¡ "comienza a tirar de la gema con fuerza"

-Dragón.- "ruge de agonía por el gran dolor" !GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

_De los arbustos sale una silueta lo que llama la atención de los 3 perros, en ello la silueta lanza 3 dardos que conectan directo en los perros y eso provoca que caigan dormidos, el dragón pequeño observa la silueta y corre directo a su padre mientras que el dragón mayor con la poca fuerza que tiene envuelve a su bebe con sus garras._

-Zecora.- calma debes tener no vengo con mala intención, los vientos me llamaron y me dijeron que viniera ah esta zona, creí que solo era mi instinto quien jugaba conmigo pero al oír, sentir y ver lo ocurrido veo que no jugaba para nada.

-Dragón.- si…vienes a matarme…creo que…..se te..a….delantaron.

-Zecora.- "coloca una hierba en su boca" mastica esto te hará recuperar fuerzas yo mientras curare tus heridas "camina al pecho del dragón".

-Dragón.- "comienza a comer la plantas y en un momento comienza a sentir algo de fuerza" porque me ayudas, sabes que podría matarte si quisiera.

-Zecora.- "mirando las heridas" sé que no lo harás y aunque quisieras no tienes la fuerza para moverte, la planta que te di solo da energía y tranquiliza el dolor, por lo que no debería preocuparme de peligro alguno.

-¿?.- "voz triste" tú también vienes a matarnos.

-Zecora.- "observa al pequeño" no pequeño del peligro debes olvidarte que yo en tu ayuda eh llegado y hare lo posible para que tu padre se cure en un instante.

-Dragón.- "suspira" debes olvidarte de eso yo no tengo salvación alguna, esos perros me infectaron con un veneno de algún animal de aquí "observa a los perros" al parecer pusieron veneno en sus garras y es por ello que me llenaron con muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo, eh perdido mucha sangre también.

-¿?.- "comienza a llorar y abraza a su padre" no…..no papá tu estarás bien "mira a zecora con melancolía" verdad que curaras a mi papá y lo salvaras.

-Zecora.- "desvía la mirada" lo siento, camina a las heridas en el estomago" de haber sabido a lo que me encontraría medicinas y antídotos habría traído "coloca su pezuña en una herida" pero ni aun con eso hubiera salvado a tu padre las heridas son muy profundas, la sangre perdida es mucha y el veneno ya se esparció por todo su cuerpo, tu padre no tiene mucho tiempo de vida "suelta una lagrima" lo siento.

-¿?.- "comienza a llorar sin parar"

-Dragón.- "con una de sus garras levanta la cabeza del pequeño y seca sus lagrimas" escucha no debes llorar mi deber como padre es proteger a mis crías sin importar el precio a pagar y de no haber sido por ella no estarías aquí para despedirte de mí.

-¿?.- papá "se seca las lagrimas" pero no quiero que mueras.

-Dragón.- y yo tampoco quisiera dejarte sola "comienza a lagrimear" tu madre me golpeara cuando la vea "le observa" ahora veo el porqué tu madre te puso un nombre tan hermoso, tus escamas son del color del cielo de la noche tan hermosos a la luz de la luna y al mirar tu gema puedo ver un destello muy grande que me hace sentir tranquilo y a la vez feliz, "comienza a cerrar poco a poco los ojos"

-¿?.- papá "comienza a lagrimear de nuevo mientras observa a su padre cerrar poco a poco los ojos" !papá no te vayas¡

-Dragón.- tú cuadrúpedo necesito pedirte un favor, sin importar que quiero que cuides mucho a mi hija ella es todo lo que tengo y no quiero que nadie la lastime, has entendido.

-Zecora.- para pedirme algo así y con esa actitud eh de suponer que confías en mí.

-Dragón.- eres tu quien la salvo y no voy a dejarla sola con los peligros que hay.

-Zecora.- "pequeña risa" no te preocupes yo la cuidare mucho y sin importar que jamás dejare que nadie la lastime.

-Dragón.- más te vale que nada le suceda "cierra más y más los ojos" hija perdóname por no haberte protegido como era debido.

-¿?.- "abraza a su papá colocando la cabeza en su cuerpo" no papá tu me protegiste lo que pudiste no quiero que mueras pensando que no lograste tu objetivo "llora más mientras levanta la cabeza mirando a su padre".

-Dragón.- "acaricia con una garra su cara" mi…..linda…..y…que…rida….estrella "cierra sus ojos y la gema de su pecho deja de brillar".

-Estrella.- "pega un grito al cielo" !PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ¡

_Esa noche una vida subió al cielo en paz descanse y a los cuidados de una cebra quedo una pequeña dragoncita quien lloraba sin parar, la muerte de su padre fue muy dura para ella, zecora solo se acerco y la abrazo acompañándola en su sufrimiento y dolor._

**+Fin del Flash Back+**

-Zecora.- y esa es la historia "toma un poco de té".

-Estrella.- "sentada llorando".

-Spike.- "mirando al suelo" vaya veo que ella sufrió mucho y el tener que vivir tantos años con ese recuerdo debe ser una tortura muy grande.

-Estrella.- "se limpia las lagrimas" no tienes idea de lo que eh tenido que soportar cada año cuando lleva esa noche trágica a la que ustedes llaman nightmare night.

-Zecora.- ahora que la historia has escuchado, podrás decirme si el secreto guardaras o iras y delataras la existencia de una dragona a mi cuidado.

-Spike.- "se levanta y camina directo a estrella colocando sus manos en sus hombros" no tienen de que preocuparse yo guardare su secreto y me asegurare de que nadie te vea y si alguien te ve podre hacerme pasar por ti y así evitaremos que alguien te quiera lastimar.

-Estrella.- "abre sus ojos de la emoción y se lanza ah spike abrazándolo con fuerza" !muchas muchas gracias¡.

-Spike.- "sonrojado" no hay de qué pero podrías soltarme y levantarte estoy perdiendo el aire.

-Estrella.- "lo suelta y se levanta toda sonrojada" lo…lo siento es que a veces no mido mi fuerza "mirando al suelo apenada".

-Spike.- no te preocupes yo también tuve problemas cuando empecé a crecer.

-Zecora.- bueno no se diga más "camina a la puerta" spike no quiero ser grosera pero la noche es fría y oscura, y por estos rumbos peligrosa, aparte no tenias algo que hacer.

-Spike.- "piensa un momento" mmmmmmmm "recuerda lo que estaba haciendo" cierto tenía que llevarle la comida a owlowicious y pee wee, pero eso me recuerda "mira a estrella" que fue lo que le hiciste a fluttershy que estabas cercas de su casa.

-Estrella.- "se sonroja mucho" bueno veras, mi mamá siempre que visitaba ese lugar llamado ponyville regresaba a veces con tu olor y cuando fuiste a visitar a esa pegaso me llego tu olor y quise acercarme a verte pero al asomarme por la ventana la pegaso me vio y se desmayo cayendo al sótano.

-Spike.- eso explica el porqué tardaba tanto "suspira" después de tantos años y aun no se acostumbra a otros dragones más que a mí, típico de fluttershy "camina a la salida" bueno será mejor que vaya a ver si está bien.

-Zecora.- spike regresa con cuidado y vuelve cuando quieras.

-Spike.- "sonríe" claro que lo hare, hasta luego zecora y hasta luego estrella un gusto el conocerte espero podamos llevarnos bien.

-Estrella.- "ruborizada" s…..si yo también.

_Spike sale volando de la casa de zecora a toda prisa._

-Zecora.- "mirando al cielo" llegara con seguridad a su casa no cabe duda, así que deja de preocuparte que el es capaz de protegerse solo.

-Estrella.- lo sé mami lo sé pero "suspira" mi corazón me dice que tenía que acompañarlo tanto tu como yo somos las que conocemos mejor este bosque.

-Zecora.- el volando se fue y de peligro no debes preocuparte que mientras sobrevuele el bosque no hay peligro alguno en el cielo, mejor debes admitirlo antes de que te consuma la confusión.

-Estrella.- no estoy confundida a mi realmente me gusta spike y ahora que ya nos conocemos se que podre acércame más y más a su corazón.

-Zecora.- "pequeña risa" jejejejeje si que quieres a ese dragón desde el día que captaste su olor, pero el amor y cariño tendrán que ser para otro día ahora lo más importante es que regreses tu a tu cueva.

-Estrella.- ok mami "la abraza y sale corriendo muy feliz" hasta mañana.

-Zecora.- "observa por la ventana como se va feliz" y pensar que nunca podría verla así de feliz.

_Mientras tanto en una casa club._

_**Casa Club de las Cutie Mark Crusaiders.**_

-Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom.- "asombradas" ¿!QUE¡?

-Scootaloo.- así es amo a spike y no me importa si ah ustedes les molesta eso o a algún otro pony yo quiero mucho a spike como para seguir ocultándolo.

-Apple Bloom.- no….no eso no es posible debes estar bromeando.

-Sweetie Belle.- cierto, tiene que ser una broma porque yo soy quien está enamorada de spike y antes de venir estaba preparándole una rica sopa de gemas solo para él.

-Scootaloo.- "sorprendida" ¿!QUE TU QUE¡?

-Apple Bloom.- deben estar bromeando ambas, se suponía que yo era quien estaba sintiendo algo por él y ahora me entero que mis dos mejores amigas y compañeras para encontrar nuestras cutie mark, también están enamoradas del la misma persona que yo.

-Scootaloo.- por celestia no es justo yo soy quien está más enamorada de él y yo se que él siente algo por mi también es decir solo mírenlo es atlético, fuerte y sin mencionar que ambos tenemos alas.

-Sweetie Belle.- y eso que eso no quiere decir que ya es todo tuyo o es que acaso no vez lo caballeroso, atento y simpático que es, el no solo es acción también tiene modales como todo caballero y si el es mi novio ambos seremos la pareja perfecta.

-Apple Bloom.- ustedes dos están equivocadas el me quiere más a mi sobre ustedes ya que es alguien que se preocupa por los demás sin importar el problema, incluso es capaz de sacrificarse por ayudar a alguien y nunca deja solo a ningún pony eso lo hace alguien de buen corazón sin mencionar que es un gran ayudante en la granja cuando nos visita el y yo haríamos de Sweet Apple Acres un gran lugar.

-Scootaloo.- ustedes dos deben están locas aparte él y yo compartimos un secreto el cual ustedes dos nunca tendrán.

-Sweetie Belle.- El y yo también.

-Apple Bloom.- nosotros también.

_Las 3 chocan cabezas y se miran fijamente con furia al ver que solo 1 de las 3 será la única que entrara en el corazón de spike._

-Apple Bloom.- "se quita de las otras dos" esperen un momento que es lo que estamos haciendo.

-Scootaloo.- bueno yo te estaba viendo a ti y a esta perra a los ojos.

-Sweetie Belle.- a quien llamas perra tu lesbiana.

-Scootaloo.- "se lanza sobre ella" ahora si que ya te ganaste una paliza.

-Apple Bloom.- "grita" YA PAREN Y ESUCHENME, "respira hondo" que no ven que estamos rompiendo nuestra amistad sin saber en primer lugar si spike siente lo mismo por nosotras.

-Scootaloo.- "levantándose del suelo" de que hablas.

-Sweetie Belle.- "limpiándose el polvo" exacto a que quieres llegar.

-Apple Bloom.- lo que quiero decirles es que cada una conoce a spike por el tiempo que ah pasado con el y por lo que dicen spike es cariñoso, amable y siempre se preocupa por todos y eso me lleva a pensar, spike nos vera de la misma manera que lo vemos a él.

_Un momento de silencio incomodo lleno la sala Apple Bloom tenía razón spike siempre ah sido cariñoso y servicial con todos por lo que era difícil saber si sentía algo por alguien, pero eso no detuvo a las CMC a planear algo._

-Sweetie Belle.- tienes razón no lo había pensado.

-Scootaloo.- y entonces que es lo que piensas que debemos hacer para saber si spike ama a alguna de nosotras.

-Apple Bloom.- bueno yo propongo que ahora que ya sabemos las tres quien nos gusta hagamos cada una su movida para tratar de conquistar el corazón de spike, pero sin interferir en las intenciones de la otra "mira a ambas" que opinan.

-Sweetie Belle.- suena una excelente idea, solo espero y esta lesbiana no se le ocurra hacer trampa.

-Scootaloo.- "molesta" mira quién habla la chica delicada y frágil que tiene a todos los chicos de su escuela embabosados, ya me imagino a spike tratando de competir con ellos por ti perra, si yo fuera el mejor iría conmigo.

-Sweetie Belle.- "muy molesta" tuuuuuuuuuu.

-Apple Bloom.- chicas paren por favor, dejen de insultarse así las tres somos amigos y debemos ser maduras sobre este tema, que les parece si lo hacemos más interesante.

-Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.- "mirándola confundidas" eh, interesante.

-Apple Bloom.- así es, solo miren donde estamos paradas "señalando el suelo donde está la marca de ideas para sus cutie mark" y estando en ese lugar quiere decir que tenemos una idea, lo eh pensado y que les parece si esto lo convertimos en una operación de las cutie mark crusaiders.

-Scootaloo.- sabes, eso es lo más razonable y maduro que eh escuchado, aunque también parece un juego pero si es un reto también es interesante.

-Sweetie Belle.- a mi me parece lo correcto así que si las tres estamos de acuerdo entonces no queda de otra más que decir.

-Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.- "chocan los cascos" cutie mark crusaiders operación que gane la mejor.

-Scootaloo.- "pensando" jajaja ya verán cómo les ganare a estas dos y si es necesario hare trampa.

-Sweetie Belle.- "pensando" si algo eh aprendido de mi hermana todos estos años es ah saber moverse y jugar sucio para llegar al corazón de un macho.

-Apple Bloom.- "pensando" pobres tontitas no saben que ya tengo planeado todo y solo será cuestión de jugar sucio, como si fuera a seguir las reglas.

-Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.- spike será todo mío y no dejare que ninguna de ellas le ponga una pesuña encima.

_Se miran las tres un instante dando una leve sonrisa y salen de la casa club cada una dirigiéndose a sus hogares._

**Ok y con esto el cap 6 llego por fin jajajajaja si se qué dirán "NOS HICISTE ESPERAR POR ESTE RELLENO" para quien lo haya visto relleno y para quien no le doy un diez, bueno ahora es momento de unos anuncios de su patrocinador.**

**1.- como habrán visto al final el cambio q tuvo appleboom por Apple Bloom bueno recibí una página donde me vienen todos los datos de los personajes y al ver su nombre me quede con cara de poker face y me enoje así que luego corregiré ese error mío o si no les molesta lo dejare así pero de aquí en adelante lo escribiré como es.**

**2- Nuevo concurso: así es nuevo concurso donde ustedes participaran y este concurso será así:**

**-Ustedes tienen que enviar por mensaje privado ya sea aquí a mi cuenta de FanFiction o en la página de FB (si aun no estás en la página de FB que esperas dale like al siguiente link: **https: MyLittlePonyLaMagiaDeLosBronisYPegasisters

**Ciertas preguntas que les gustaría que uno de los personajes de la historia le contestara.**

**-Solo serán validas 3 preguntas de las cuales serán elegidas dos o una dependiendo que tan buena sea la pregunta por lo que deben pensar bien que preguntar,**

**-La fecha límite para mandar sus preguntas es hasta el capitulo 10 una vez publicado ese capítulo se cerraran la sección de preguntas quien envié después de que publique el cap 10 no será válida sus preguntas.**

**-Pueden preguntar lo que quieran lo que se les antoje pero eso si cualquier pregunta donde quieran ser spoileados será examinada y verificada a ver si se responde o no.**

**3.- Paso a decirles que espero y disfrutaran mucho el capitulo y ahora ya lo saben quién es el personaje que zecora cuidaba jejejejeje para los que pensaban que era macho y los que sabían que era hembra tienen buen ojo jejeje.**

**4.- un contacto me pregunto porque lo pones clasificación M si no hay más que pura comedia y a los que le dije " que te importa" jajaja naa broma lo que le dije es que después de aquí ya empezare a meter más poder MATURE así que no se preocupen **

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios o reviews como le quieran decir de eso vivo yo y me inspiro más para traerles capítulos de calidad, compártanla, oblíguenlos a leerla lo que quieran hacer pero no dejen que sus amigos se pierdan de esta historia **


	7. Capitulo 7: Trabajo en equipo

**Chan Chan Chan Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan con ustedes el épico capitulo 7 y una disculpa no puse este link en el capitulo anterior con este video tendrá una idea de cómo se verá estrella.**

watch?v=rHLwG3ioD4Y&list=FLFwZVo8Qlc6o7RDhuqIqVFA&index=15

**Capitulo 7: Trabajo en equipo.**

_Después de una noche de revelaciones las CMC iniciaron una nueva operación pero esta vez no estarían unidas, las tres tienen el mismo objetivo y ahora de amigas ah enemigas se convirtió todo, una guerra se desataría y las trampas comenzarían._

-Sweetie Belle.- "trotando a su casa" rayos ya es muy noche solo espero que mis papás estén dormidos oh tremendo castigo que me darán "observa las luces apagadas" uff esa es buena señal "camia a la entrada y nota que la puerta está entre abierta" parece que papá olvido de nuevo cerrar la puerta bien, tiene suerte que apenas voy llegando o alguien podría meterse "abre despacio la puerta y nota que todo está oscuro, cierra despacio y en ello un aura verde cierra la puerta azotándola" ¿pero qué sucedió?

-Lyra.- bienvenida pequeña "sentada en un sillón a oscuras" veo que por fin llegaste "prende una lámpara a su lado".

-Sweetie Belle.- "confundida y asombrada" ¿Lyra qué haces aquí?

-Lyra.- "se levanta en dos piernas" vengo a cobrarme un favorcito mi querida amiga "la levanta con su magia" y esto te costara el doble.

-Sweetie Belle.- "levitando" un momento como es que puedes recordar lo que te hice si yo borre tu memoria.

-Lyra.- "risa burlona" jajajaja tontita, por favor, siempre hay que estar preparada para todo, yo siempre uso un escudo aprueba de hechizos en mi mente así nadie puede borrar mis preciados recuerdos "camina y se tropieza" auch ¡mierda aun no puedo caminar como lo haría un humano! "se coloca en cuatro patas" bueno a donde estaba "se acerca a ella" eh venido a cobrarme la tremenda patada que me acomodaste ese día y el haber roto mi cámara de video.

-Sweetie Belle.- te lo mereces por meterte en donde no te llaman, si no hubieras arruinado ese momento tal vez spike ya sería mi novio.

-Lyra.- "súper molesta" no te imaginas la cantidad de imágenes que eliminaste tu pe…"reacciona" espera un momento dijiste "novia de spike".

-Sweetie Belle.- así es yo amo a spike y mucho, algún problema con ello "le mira molesta".

-Lyra.- vaya vaya vaya con que tenemos una pequeña aventurera que rompe la barrera de las especies para tener una relación con un dragón.

-Sweetie Belle.- y eso a ti que te importa, tu amas a los humanos una raza de seres que solo viven en otro mundo el cual solo twilight conoce.

-Lyra.- "refunfuñando" maldita perra la odio por ir a ese mundo el cual eh estado buscando por años.

-Sweetie Belle.- sabes eres una loca, pero no importa gritare tan fuerte y mis papás vendrán en un santiamén a detener tus malas intenciones.

-Lyra.- jaja enserio pensaste que no me anticiparía a ello, se nota que no prestas atención les puse un hechizo de sueño lo que hará que duerman durante 6 horas las necesarias para poder hacerte sufrir mucho.

-Sweetie Belle.- rayos "se pone a pensar un momento".

-Lyra.- "saca una maleta con varios látigos y cadenas" espero estés preparada "saca un consolador de 2 metros" por que cuando este bebe entre en ti, desearas no haberme pateado.

-Sweetie Belle.- "mira el consolador y se tapa con su cola" ¡ESTAS LOCA, COMO CREES QUE ESO ME ENTRARA EN MI POBRE VAGINA!

-Lyra.- "la mira de reojo" y quien hablo de tu intimidad vaginal.

-Sweetie Belle.- "súper asustada" ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!

-Lyra.- no te preocupes "pasa su lengua por el consolador" este bebe te hará pasar un buen rato y puede que incluso me lo pidas prestado a veces "suelta una risa picara" jijijiji.

-Sweetie Belle.- ¡estás loca la única persona que tomara mi virginidad será spike así que aleja esa cosa de mi intimidad!

-Lyra.- a menos que tengas algo mejor para mi, este consolador entrara en tus intimidades durante las próximas horas, pero viendo la situación no tienes nada que yo quiera así que puedes empezar a rezarle a celestia.

-Sweetie Belle.- "asustada comenzó a pensar en algo rápido y después de un momento se idea algo" puede que si tenga algo para ti mucho mucho mejor q esta estúpida venganza pero para ello tendrás que ayudarme una vez más con algo.

-Lyra.- jaja como si te fuera a creer "colocándole aceite al consolador".

-Sweetie Belle.- "tono sarcástico" que lastima por que como hermana de una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía que conoce a cierta princesa de la magia quien conoce a la misma princesa en persona, pensaba que tal vez la próxima vez que se abriera el portal del mundo humano poder organizar una pequeña excursión ah ese mundo, pero nimodo creo que tendré que sufrir mi castigo y no pedirle ese favor a mi hermana y su amiga "mirándola en señal de victoria".

-Lyra.- "tira el consolador" déjame ver si te entendí, si yo te perdono este castigo por la patada y la cámara, y te ayudo en sepa que cosa aunque puedo imaginármelo, tú harás que twilight me lleve al mundo de los humanos.

-Sweetie Belle.- exacto.

-Lyra.- "se acerca a ella colocando una pesuña en mejilla" está bien te ayudare, pero con una advertencia "le susurra en su oído" si no cumples con lo que prometes volveré y esta vez el hechizo a tus padres será de un día en el cual te meteré no solo uno, sino tres consoladores en tu vagina y uno de 4 metros en ano entendiste.

-Sweetie Belle.- "traga saliva" e…e…está bien lo prometo por mi vida y virginidad.

-Lyra.- "la baja" entonces dime en que quieres que te ayude con spike.

-Sweetie Belle.- "sonrisa picara" se nota que ya tenías una idea en lo que te pediría ayuda, creo que por eso eres buena espiando a spike sin ser detectada.

-Lyra.- jajajajaja siempre voy un paso delante de todos.

-Sweetie Belle.- me alegra saber eso ya que necesito ir un paso delante de esas perras.

-Lyra.- ¿perras?, no me digas que te refieres a la apple Bloom y a scootaloo tus compañeras del club crusaiders.

-Sweetie Belle.- esas mismas, hoy me acabo de enterar que ambas aman a mi amado spike y no quiero que ninguna de las dos se quede con mi príncipe, es por ello que tú me ayudaras a que ellas no se entrometan en mis planes para conquistarlo.

-Lyra.- y como es que te ayudare en ello, quieres que las espíe, las desaparezca, las envié al fondo del mar o las amarre hasta que conquistes a tu hombre.

-Sweetie Belle.- ninguna de esas opciones lo que harás es que en la cita que le pediré mañana ellas no se entrometan, juramos no hacer trampa pero no soy tonta se que ellas harán sus trucos sucios y es por ello que tu evitaras que sus trampas estorben en mi conquista.

-Lyra.- si que venias preparada, bueno no se diga más "levita todas sus cosas y las guarda en la maleta" mañana te veré en mi escondite secreto la palabra clave es "le susurra al oído" dedos "camina a la puerta y la abre con su magia" solo así sabré que eres tú y podremos ponernos bien de acuerdo en cómo estará tu día para saber que usar en tu cita "se detiene antes de salir" y recuerda si no cumples con tu promesa "saca el consolador y lo enciende" esto te quitara tu virginidad a lo turbo "lo guarda y se va corriendo".

-Sweetie Belle.- "cierra la puerta" estúpida hasta cree que me dejare "sube a su cuarto" ahora solo será cuestión de tiempo para que mi amado spike sea mi novio.

_Una pedrada evitada fue pero si no logra su objetivo le vendrá cargado con poder turbo la siguiente, sweetie belle duerme en su cama esperando que mañana sus planes se logren._

**Mientras tanto en la granja de Sweetie Apple Acres.**

-Apple Bloom.- "corriendo a toda prisa" rayos rayos ya voy muy tarde, applejack ya debe tener el bate de madera listo para darme una paliza "llega a la entrada y observa que la luz de la casa aun está encendida" maldición esta esperándome será mejor que entre por la ventana de mi cuarto "rodea la casa y comienza a escuchar unas voces en el granero" quien puede estar ah estas horas ahí "camina despacio hasta llegar a la entrada que se encuentra entre abierta" ¿Por qué esta abierto esto?.

-¿?.- travieso te eh dicho que no seas rudo debes tratarme con cuidado.

-¿?.- eeyup.

-Apple Bloom.- "asombrada piensa" ¡hermano!...pero que hace dentro del granero y de quien es la otra voz, suena a una yegua, pero ¿quién podría ser?

-Big Mac.- será mejor que te quites esa capa y sombrero sino no puedo acomodarme bien o prefieres que te siga dando como antes.

-¿?.- ash "molesta" como puedes pedirle a la gran y poderosa trixie que se quite sus aditamentos esenciales de una gran maga.

-Big Mac.- entonces "saca su pene y se baja de ella" será mejor que esta noche no haya acción.

-Trixie.- está bien tu ganas "levita su capa y sombrero dejándolos en un pilar cercano de madera" pero por favor no me dejes así esta noche "rodea su cuello con sus cascos delanteros" tú sabes que no siempre podemos tener un poco de sexo.

-Apple Bloom.- "sonrojadisima" s…s..sexo "camina unos pasos atrás y se tropieza con una cubeta" auch auch auch.

_El ruido causado provoca que big mac y trixie salieran rápido del granero para ver lo que ocasiono el ruido, en el momento que ven a apple bloom es instantáneamente levitada dentro del granero lo más rápido posible. _

-Big Mac.- "muy furioso" explícate, que hacías espiándonos.

-Trixie.- "súper sonrojada" dame una razón para no paralizarte un mes y borrarte la memoria de todo el día.

-Big Mac.- calma trixie no hay que llegar a tal grado.

-Trixie.- "lo mira molesta" pero amor.

-Big Mac.- escuchemos primero lo que tiene que decirnos "mira de nuevo a su hermana" y bien espero tu respuesta.

-Apple Bloom.- no fue mi intención, enserio, es que llegue muy noche y ya vez como se pone applejack conmigo, cuando me dirigía a la ventana de mi cuarto escuche unas voces en el granero y al asegurarme de que solo fuera mi imaginación me tope con que ustedes estaban "muy sonrojada" bueno….ustedes estaban…..teniendo…..s…s…..sexo.

-Trixie.- "mega sonrojada" lo siento amor pero le borrare la memoria no puedo creer que nos escuchara.

-Big Mac.- "se coloca frente a trixie" calma amor, ya lo dijo ella no fue intencional y ambos tuvimos la culpa por hacer mucho ruido.

-Trixie.- "apenada lo abraza" perdón amor pero me da mucha pena que alguien sepa lo nuestro.

-Apple Bloom.- "confundida" un momento, quiere decir que nadie más que yo sabe esto.

-Big Mac.- eeyup.

-Trixie.- después que tu hermano me ayudo a cambiar mi vida poco a poco me enamore de él, pero ambos juramos mantenerlo en secreto por el momento y el día que anunciemos nuestra relación será el día que nos cacemos.

-Big Mac.- eeyup.

-Apple Bloom.- ya veo "sonríe" pues tienes mi aprobación, pero necesito tu ayuda un momento si no es mucha molestia que te la robe unos instantes hermano.

-Big Mac.- noup.

-Trixie.- que puede hacer la gran y ponderosa trixie por ti.

-Apple Bloom.- ven sígueme "salen ambas del granero".

-Trixie.- "mira a big mac" no tardo amor, así que mantén prendida la maquina del amor.

-Big Mac.- eeyup.

-Apple Bloom.- "camina a la ventana de la sala" vez a mi hermana, está esperando mi regreso y parece muy enfadada, no sé si podrías borrarle la memora para que olvide su enojo y no me castigue.

-Trixie.- ja pequeña eso es poco tengo una mejor idea "comienza a brillar su cuerno lanzando un rayo a applejack".

-Apple Bloom.- "asustada" que le haces a mi hermana.

-Trixie.- jejeje solo observa "señalando a la ventana"

-Apple Bloom.- "mira por la venta y sonríe de felicidad" dormida como un bebe, eso quiere decir que ella nunca se dará cuenta de que yo llegue tarde.

-Trixie.- solo yo trixie puede lograr grandes hechizos como este, ahora si me permites quisiera regresar con big mac.

-Apple Bloom.- espera un momento puedes entrar un momento a mi cuarto, necesito tu ayuda en algo.

-Trixie.- no tardaremos verdad, porque tu hermano me dejo prendida y no quisiera que se apagara la llama del placer.

-Apple Bloom.- solo tomara unos minutos y por favor no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar algo como eso, se siente raro escuchar algo así.

-Trixie.- ja algún día lo entenderás.

-Apple Bloom.- como sea ven.

_Ambas entran a la casa y suben al cuarto de apple bloom._

-Trixie.- y bien que es lo que necesitas.

-Apple Bloom.- veras me encuentro en una situación algo compleja y quisiera que me ayudaras.

-Trixie.- y en que puedo ayudarte.

-Apple Bloom.- bueno tu mencionaste que eres muy buena con la magia no.

-Trixie.- es que acaso estabas ciega o es que no viste lo que mi magia puede hacer.

-Apple Bloom.- entonces quiere decir que puedes ayudarme a ser más atractiva para un chico en especial.

-Trixie.- uuuuh detecto una pisca de amor por aquí, acaso tu estas enamorada de alguien.

-Apple Bloom.- no solo estoy enamorada sino locamente y completamente enamorada pero tengo dos obstáculos para lograr mi objetivo ya que ellas van también tras mi amado, es por ello que necesito que me hagas muy atractiva para quien será mi novio

-Trixie.- bueno eso no es ningún problema hace unos años practique hechizos de amor que leí de los libros de la biblioteca y puedo ayudarte sin problema, solo dime que gustos tiene el semental de tus sueños.

-Apple Bloom.- emmmmm y para un dragón crees que se pueda.

-Trixie.- "confundida" creo que no escuche bien pero, acaso dijiste ¿dragón?

-Apple Bloom.- "sonrojada" sip.

-Trixie.- pero por dragón espero y no te refieras ah.

-Apple Bloom.- spike, sip es el.

-Trixie.- lamento decirte que eso será imposible, no hay forma de que yo la gran y poderosa trixie sea culpable de un romance de dos especies diferentes, me niego a ayudarte en ello.

-Apple Bloom.- pero debes ayudarme eres la única con magia suficiente para ello.

-Trixie.- no me niego a ello y si no tienes nada más que decir me iré con tu hermano "comienza a caminar a la salida".

-Apple Bloom.- "suspira" creo que tienes razón, es decir, tu una gran maga imposible creí que tendrías el poder necesario para hacer algo así pero al negarte veo que me equivoque creo que me adelante a aprobarte como buena para mi hermano, debo esperar a twilight ella es una verdadera maga y su magia es muy poderosa ahora que es una alicornio, incluso debería ella ser la novia de mi hermano en vez de una unicornio débil.

-Trixie.- "se detiene y voltea muy molesta" escúchame bien no hay nadie más apta para darte un atractivo tan grande que hará que tu queridísimo dragón se enamore de ti al instante, mañana ven a mi carreta en el parque y ahí te daré lo que me pides.

-Apple Bloom.- está bien.

-Trixie.- adiós "usa su cuerno y se tele transporta al granero.

-Apple Bloom.- jeje tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un potrillo "se recuesta en su cama" mañana spike será mío y solo mío.

-Trixie.- "aparece en el granero" y bien grandote estás listo para una noche de sexo duro.

-Big Mac.- eeyup "se monta en ella incrustando su pene en su vagina".

-Trixie.- ahhhhh así es como me gusta no te detengas ahhhhhh "gimiendo con la lengua fuera".

_La noche para esos dos será larga y las alianzas siguen creándose, pero en el reino de los cielos una pegaso anaranjada se encontraba en un dilema._

**Casa de Scootaloo.**

-Scootaloo.- "caminando en su cuarto de un lado a otro" maldición por fin tengo el valor para decirles a quien amo y esas dos pendejas resultan con que aman a spike también, esto es injusto ellas son mis amigas por que tienen que interponerse entre él y yo "comienza a patear las cosas del suelo con mucha ira" maldición como las odio no es justo.

_Scootaloo pierde el control y comienza a arrojar cosas por todos lados tirando almohadas, peluches, una silla, todo lo que tenga cercas, después de un breve momento su cuarto queda todo destrozado con varias cosas rotas menos una de ellas._

-Scootaloo.- "toma la foto que está en el suelo" spike tu eres el único a quien ah entrado en mi corazón "suelta una lagrima" desearía jamás haberles dicho que te amaba a esas dos.

-¿?.- jajajaja vaya que esto está hecho todo un caos pero parece que llegue tarde y me perdí de la diversión.

-Scootaloo.- "asustada" ¡quíen demonios anda ahí! "una lengua lame su mejilla y lanza la foto a la pared".

-¿?.- "risa burlona" jajajajajajajaja deberías haber visto tu cara no tiene precio jajajajajaja "sale de la foto" lamento lo que hice es que se veía tan gracioso.

-Scootaloo.- "molesta" discord que diablos estás haciendo aquí.

-Discord.- jajajaja "limpiándose las lagrimas" calma vengo en señal de paz "saca su banderita blanca" la razón por la que estoy aquí es que me pareció oler un gran estofado de odio, ira, caos y muchas ganas de destruir a alguien.

-Scootaloo.- "suspira" entonces esas son las cosas para poder invocarte.

-Discord.- eeeeexacto "se convierte en un genio de la lámpara" y ahora que me has invocado, dime para que soy bueno.

-Scootaloo.- "lanza la lámpara a la pared" como si tu pudieras ayudarme en algo sin causar caos.

-Discord.- pues que esperabas del dios de la discordia y el caos daaaaaaaaaaa, "regresa a su estado normal y se sienta a su lado" pero no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte en algo, recuerda que ya no soy malo el problema es que a veces me gusta jugar una que otra broma, pero "chasquea los dedos" puedo repararlo sin problema alguno "arregla todo el cuarto".

-Scootaloo.- "mira como su cuarto comienza a regresar a su forma original, lo roto se vuelve a regenerar a su estado original y la foto se repone poniéndose frente a ella" vaya que eres bueno reparando lo que rompes con tus bromas "toma la foto y la mira con tristeza" pero no creo que puedas con algo como esto.

-Discord.- "mira la foto" si no mal recuerdo ese es el ayudante de sparkle, como se llamaba richard, bryan, perengano mmmmmmmmm creo que era pepe.

-Scootaloo.- "molesta con cada nombre, grita" ¡ES SPIKE, SPIKE, SPIKE!

-Discord.- "sonríe con burla" jejeje lo sabia es solo que me gusta ver esa expresión que haces por él, si no me equivoco puede ser que estés enamorada de el o acaso me equivoco "sonrisa y mirada picara".

-Scootaloo.- "sonrojada desvía la mirada" y que si me gusta.

-Discord.- bueno puede ser que yo te ayude a conquistarlo.

-Scootaloo.- "se alegra un poco" hablas enserio "lo mira con ilusión".

-Discord.- bueno dije que puede ser, ya que no es fácil que el corazón de un hombre corresponda al de una mujer así como así para ello tienes que ser astuta ante tus rivales.

-Scootaloo.- "sorprendida" como sabes que tengo rivales.

-Discord.- acabas de decírmelo.

-Scootaloo.- "molesta" eres un tonto "comienza a golpearlo" como odio que te comportes así.

-Discord.- "cubriéndose de los golpes con un escudo" bájale a tu enojo ya sabía desde un inicio lo dijiste cuando llegaste a tu casa y cuando comenzaste a arrojar todo por los cielos.

-Scootaloo.- ni me lo recuerdes, no puedo creer que mis dos mejores amigas estén enamorada del mismo dragón.

-Discord.- bueno que te parece si hacemos que ellas se vean mal para spike y así tu le parecerás más atractiva y normal para él, y la ventaja para ti es que tienen alas los dos por lo que tienes más posibilidades.

-Scootaloo.- "recuerda las sesiones de entrenamiento con el y se ruboriza" tienes algo de razón él y yo cuando volamos juntos lo disfrutamos al máximo y nos divertimos demasiado que no queremos que el día acabe.

-Discord.- Hagamos algo que te parece si mañana vas y lo citas a algún lado donde las otras dos puedan verlos y ahí es donde entrare en acción.

-Scootaloo.- se que prometimos no hacer trampa pero por el tengo que hacer todo para que no se fije en ellas y solo me vea a mí.

-Discord.- "pensando" jejejeje podre disfrutar de un gran espectáculo en primera fila mañana "le estira la garra de águila" y bien cerramos el trato.

-Scootaloo.- "le da la pesuña" claro que si mañana nos veremos en el parque central de ponyville así podrás disfrazarte de árbol y no ser detectado por las otras dos.

-Discord.- huy esa forma de pensar me gusta "le hace un coscorrón" puede que te haga mi sucesora.

-Scootaloo.- "se quita de el" si si lo que digas será mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana nos espera un día lleno de cosas que hacer.

-Discord.- "se convierte en un halcón" bueno será mejor que me vaya adiós "sale volando muy rápido".

-Scootaloo.- "mira la foto" spike solo espera un poco, pronto tu y yo estaremos juntos.

_Cada una en sus camas con el mismo objetivo "mañana ir con spike y estar un rato junto a él antes de que la otra llegue" y ahora que cada una tiene un aliado la batalla por el corazón de un dragón empezara, mientras que spike regresa a casa con un costal de comida para aves._

-Spike.- "entra a la biblioteca" pee wee…owlowicious ya llegue y con comida.

_Ambas aves se lanzan contra él tirándolo al suelo y comienzan a picotear el costal hasta romperlo cubriendo a spike con toda la comida._

-Spike.- "muy molesto" pee wee….ah…..auch no muerdas ahí y tu owlowicious esas no son nueces son mis bolas cabron.

_La noche más extraña de todas pero un día lleva a otro y cada día tiene sus sorpresas, lo que no sabe cada uno es que el día que se aproxima será un día inolvidable._

**Y con esto llegamos al final de otro capítulo más espero lo disfruten mucho y no olviden lo del concurso que hay para más detalles leer el capitulo 6 y no olviden darle like a la página de fb donde subiré cada capítulo cuando salga**

MyLittlePonyLaMagiaDeLosBronisYPegasisters

**un saludo a todos y no olviden sus reviews **


	8. Capitulo 8: Al que Madruga Celestia lo A

**QUE COMIENCE LA ACCION.**

**Capitulo 8: Al que Madruga Celestia lo Ayuda.**

_La noche fue oscura las Cutie Mark Crusaiders estaban listas para una pelea en la cual todo se valía como dice la frase "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale", pero no estaban solas cada una tenía un compañero especial listos para ayudarlas con el fin de obtener lo que quieren "Caos, Amor y Manos" _

_**Sweetie Apple Acres**_.

_La mañana empezaba y la familia Apple ya se encontraba desayunando._

-Abuela Smith.- ¡A DESAYUANAR!

-Apple Bloom.- "Mirando al espejo" hoy es el gran día y no cabe duda de que spike y yo seremos novios.

-Big Mac.- Así que era Spike el tipo de quien estabas enamorada.

-Apple Bloom.- "Asombrada voltea rápido" hermano…em puedo explicarlo.

-Big Mac.- No tienes nada que explicar, trixie me lo conto todo anoche y no estoy en contra de la relación que quieres llevar.

-Apple Bloom.- Enserio hermano "brinca y lo abraza" me hace muy feliz.

-Big Mac.- Pero como así tu mantienes mi secreto y el de Trixie en secreto yo mantendré el tuyo solo cuida que tu hermana no se entere o habrá problemas.

-Apple Bloom.- No te preocupes mantendré mi boca cerrada.

-Big Mac.- Ahora que ya quedo claro eso vamos a desayunar, al parecer tu hermana tiene que hablar contigo.

-Apple Bloom.- Ya me puedo imaginar de que se tratara, en un momento bajo tengo que arreglarme primero.

_Big Mac deja el cuarto de su hermana mientras Apple Bloom cierra la puerta y se dirige al ropero donde saca su listón favorito._

-Apple Bloom.- "haciéndose su moño habitual" espero no tarde mucho Applejack o tardare en ir a visitar a Spike y pedirle una cita "mira al espejo imaginándose a Spike", no dudo que las otras dos también pensaran lo mismo, pero eso no evitara que sea yo quien entre en tu corazón primero Spike "besa el espejo ruborizada dando la vuelta para salir de su cuarto".

_Muy sonriente ya que tenía planeada una cita muy especial con su amado Spike solo era tomar un desayuno rápido con la familia y salir corriendo a la biblioteca._

-Applejack.- "Observando a su hermana quien está muy contenta" vaya parece que alguien despertó muy contenta, me pregunto que la tendrá así.

-Apple Bloom,- Jejeje no es nada hermana solo que hoy es un buen día para ir a pasear, no lo crees Big Mac.

-Big Mac.- Euyp.

-Abuela Smith.- Lo que es estar jóvenes yo a tu edad salía ah pasear por los campos de manzana a disfrutar de su hermoso olor, mientras esperaba debajo de un manzano a tu abuelo que en paz descanse.

-Apple Bloom,- "Sorprendida del comentario de la abuela" ¿Quién dijo que me vería con algún chico?

_Después de reaccionar observa como todos la miran confundidos y sin decir nada solo sonríe mientras toma un plato con un trozo de pastel de manzana._

-Applejack.- Tienes algo que decirnos.

-Apple Bloom.- "Nerviosa por el comentario" no nada hermana por que tendría que ocultar algo "le da un bocado al pastel".

-Applejack.- Si tú lo dices.

_Después de un rato la familia Apple continuo su desayuno la abuela Smith contando su vida pasada mientras Big Mac escuchaba atentamente sus historias, Applejack pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer durante el transcurso del día y Apple Bloom terminando su desayuno para ir con si amado._

-Apple Bloom.- Muchas gracias por la comida, si me disculpan voy a salir un rato los veo en la tarde para la hora de comer "sale caminando a la puerta principal cuando es detenida por su Applejack".

-Applejack.- "Triando de su cola" un momento ahí, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Apple Bloom.- "Apurada por salir de la casa" no puedes decírmelo más tarde enserio tengo algo de prisa.

-Applejack.- No esto tengo que decírtelo ahora "se sienta un momento" veras terroncito se que estas creciendo y creo que debes entender que hay cosas que cambian mientras creces y una de ellas es que empiezas a sentir algo por alguien y lo entiendo, yo también pase por eso y es por ello que quiero que sepas que tienes que tener cuidado de quien te enamoras, nunca sabrás si es alguien bueno o malo hay chicos que solo buscan tener sexo y otros que lo hacen por aparentar ser el macho alfa teniendo un montón de yeguas a su alrededor.

-Apple Bloom.- "Algo confundida" eso ya lo sé hermana pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto.

-Applejack.- "Da un leve suspiro" a lo que quiero llegar es que me eh dado cuenta que tienes un comportamiento raro y lo ocurrido en la mesa es señal de ello, te has desaparecido durante el trabajo, llegas más tarde de lo habitual y por tu expresión de hace rato veo que estas muy enamorada, solo quiero que sepas que no me interpondré pero solo si te diré que no permitiré que llegues mas allá de las 10 de la noche entendido.

-Apple Bloom.- Entendido "mirando la puerta con desesperación" puedo irme ya,

-Applejack.- Claro solo hazme un favor ya que estarás fuera "saca una carta de su sombrero y se la entrega" podrías llevarle esto a Spike.

-Apple Bloom.- "Sonríe" claro hermana con mucho gusto se lo llevare "toma la carta con su boca colocándola en su mochila" bueno si no hay nada más que decir me retiro volveré más tarde "sale corriendo de la casa a toda prisa en dirección a ponyville".

-Applejack.- Pequeña "mirando como su hermana sale corriendo a toda prisa y feliz" solo espero que de quien este enamorada le corresponda y no la lastime "levanta una escopeta" o tendrá que vérselas con la familia apple.

_Corriendo a toda prisa se encontraba Apple Bloom como burro sin mecate._

_Sin ofender._

_-Burro.- No te preocupes ya nos acostumbramos a ser usados._

_Mientras Apple Bloom se dirigía a la biblioteca un dragón se encontraba algo ocupado._

_**Biblioteca de Ponyville.**_

-Spike.- "Recostado en la cama" así es como quería tenerte "mirando una revista de playpotro con una mano mientras que la otra en su pene" si tan solo estuvieras aquí podría tenerte en mis garras y hacerte un rico 69 sin parar, "masturbándose más rápido".

-Lyra.- "Mirando por la ventana con unos binoculares en un par de agujeros en la pared" mira que rico, que hermoso, que excitante "se le eriza la piel" si tan solo esas garras recorrieran mi cuerpo sería tan feliz ya que es lo más cercano a unas manos reales.

-Spike.- Como quisiera hacerte esto mi querida….."Antes de terminar se ve interrumpido por una llamada en la puerta" puta madre quien puede ser ah estas horas "mira el reloj" aun falta una hora para abrir "guarda la revista bajo su cama y se levanta furioso al ser interrumpido" juro que si es otro de los testigos de luna le romperé la cara "baja las escaleras cuando vuelven a tocar la puerta" ya voy ya voy como molestan "abre la puerta todo con una expresión muy furiosa".

-Derpy.- Hola Spike vengo ah entregarte la correspondencia.

-Spike.- "Lleva su garra derecha a la cara con desesperación" Derpy cuantas veces tengo que decirte que el correo lo tienes que dejar en el buzón que se encuentra haya "señalando al buzón que está enfrente de la casa" por ti fue que lo puse.

-Derpy.- Lo siento Spike no volverá a pasar "entregándole su correspondencia".

-Spike.- Y lo mismo dijiste las ultimas 5 veces "tomando las cartas" y como se encuentra tu hija.

-Derpy.- Muy bien gracias a que tiene una maestra muy especial.

-Spike.- Twilight es quien esta mas agradecida, ella es su primer alumna después de mucho tiempo de haber terminado sus estudios con la princesa celestia.

-Derpy.- Y cuando vendrá de visita Twilight hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos por aquí.

-Spike.- Dímelo tú, eres quien va ah entregar su correo a su casa.

-Derpy.- Si lo sé, pero por desgracia nunca se encuentra en casa y ya tiene acumulado correo de varios días.

-Spike.- No te preocupes a lo mejor se fue con las princesas a aprender a ser cosas de la realeza.

-Derpy.- Bueno Spike fue lindo tener esta conversación pero tengo que entregar más correspondencia "comienza a levantar vuelo".

-Spike.- Que tengas un buen día "entra y cierra la puerta mientras revisa el correo" veamos que basura tengo por aquí; Felicidades usted puede ser un ganador y tener la oportunidad de visitar los spa de canterlot, revista del mes 'como criar un fénix' "los arroja a la basura" pura basura, cheque para el señor Spike "muy feliz abre la carta" perfecto esto sí es algo bueno, mi pago mensual ya lo estaba esperando con ansias, ahora si podre conseguir más gemas para hacer mi delicioso pastel de gemas y rubís "besa con alegría el cheque cuando siente que pisa algo" que es esto "levanta otra carta que no había leído" de tanta emoción casi olvido leer la demás basura que me enviaron, para Spike de Scootaloo "se asombra al leer que la carta está dirigida ah él, la abre y comienza a leerla".

+Spike te mando esta carta para informarte que hoy no tendremos práctica de vuelo, quisiera que hoy fuéramos un rato al parque de ponyville ah relajarnos, platicar, comer algo de tu rica comida y pasar el día tranquilos, por favor hazme saber tu respuesta enviándome una carta con tu poder, si aceptas te veré a las dos de la tarde en el parque.

Un saludo tu amiga Scootaloo.+

-Spike.- Es raro que Scoot no quiera tener práctica de vuelo con lo que le encanta volar, pero quién soy yo para negarme a un día libre "toma una pluma y una hoja de papel escribiendo en ella que está de acuerdo con salir al parque a relajarse un rato, la enrolla y la quema enviándole la respuesta" será mejor que prepare algo para almorzar y algo para comer con Scoot al rato.

_**Casa de Scootaloo.**_

-Scootaloo.- "Caminando alrededor de su cuarto" espero acepte.

-Discord.- "Recostado en la cama" ya verás que si funciona y si no funciona, pues entonces tendrás que ir a decirle que si tiene una cita contigo en persona.

-Scootaloo.- "Se detiene muy sonrojada" de que estás hablando "se tapa la cara" yo no podría tener el valor suficiente para pedírselo en persona y mucho menos una cita.

-Discord.- Que aburrida eres y pensar que tú eras la segunda más temeraria así como de Rainbow Dash.

-Scootaloo.- "Se molesta por el comentario" oye tu, para tu información soy tan temeraria como Rainbow es solo que "comienza a apenarse" no soy capaz de pedirle una cita en persona a Spike me da muchísima pena y miedo al poder ser rechazada.

-Discord.- Bueno no creo que debas preocuparte de eso "estira su pata de águila donde aparece una carta" porque al parecer ya llego la respuesta que tanto estabas esperando.

-Scootaloo.- "Muy nerviosa" y que dice la carta anda dime que es lo que dice.

-Discord.- "Desenrolla el papel mientras se aclara la garganta" ejem ejem "se convierte en un lector de cartas reales" querida Scootaloo lamento informarte que no me interesa para nada el salir contigo es más no vuelvas ah enviarme una carta, hasta nunca.

-Scootaloo.- ¿Qué? "comienza a lagrimear un poco" porque Spike diría eso.

-Discord.- "Comienza a reírse como loco sin parar tirándose al suelo mientras trata de hablar" jajajajajajajajajaja es jajaja lo jajajajajajajajajaaj mejor de todo jajajajajajaja no puedo creer jajaja que me creyeras jajajajaja.

-Scootaloo.- "Lo mira muy furiosa y le acomoda una patada en la entrepierna" vete mucho a la chingada tu pedazo de basura "toma la carta y comienza a leerla lo que hace que se ponga muy feliz" no puedo creer si acepto que feliz me siento, será mejor que me arregle si quiero estar presentable.

-Discord.- Suena bien "aguantando el dolor de la tremenda patada" me lo merezco pero valió la pena "chasquea los dedos y aparece una bolsa de hielo que coloca en sus esferas del caos".

_**Biblioteca de ponyville.**_

-Lyra.- "Observando cómo Spike se dirige a la cocina" vayaaaaa que tenemos aquí, al parecer Spike tendrá una cita con Scootaloo "comienza a reírse de manera burlona" al parecer tenía razón, tiene competencia y de la buena jajajaja, solo espero no le afecte mucho la broma que le deje esta mañana.

_**Casa de Sweetie Belle.**_

-Sweetie Belle.- "Abriendo lentamente los ojos observa por su ventana la luz del sol como toca su cuarto, se estira con tranquilidad mientras observa el reloj que para su sorpresa algo la despierta de golpe" ¡QUE! ¡LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA COMO ES POSIBLE SI YO PUSE QUE SONARA A LAS 8! "observa un papelito que estaba debajo del reloj" qué demonios es esto "levita el papelito hacia ella y con su magia lo vuelve una bolita de papel lanzándola al suelo" ¡LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_El papelito decía: "A pesar que no es tu castigo real con esto aprenderás a no golpearme, atentamente tu quería compañera lyra"_

**Regresando a la biblioteca.**

-Spike.- "Colocándose el delantal" que será bueno para ella, la verdad es que nunca me eh puesto a pensar que es lo que le guste, me pregunto si sándwiches de margaritas y tulipanes le gustaran "nuevamente vuelven a tocar la puerta" ahora quien puede ser "camina a la puerta".

-Apple Bloom.- Espero y no esté dormido aun "mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta cuando de repente la puerta se abre" hola Spike.

-Spike.- Apple Bloom que tal, que te trae por aquí tan temprano.

-Apple Bloom.- Lamento mucho las molestia es solo que….."Antes de terminar es llevada al interior de la biblioteca".

-Spike.- Me alegra mucho que vinieras "cierra la puerta".

-Apple Bloom.- "Comienza a sonreír" enserio.

-Spike.- Así es, justamente estaba comenzando a pensar en ti.

-Apple Bloom.- "sonríe aun más" enserio.

-Spike.- Y me da mucha alegría que vinieras hoy ya que tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte "se ruboriza un poco".

-Apple Bloom.- "Sonríe mucho de la emoción que comienza a acercarse ah spike" y que es lo que quieres preguntarme Spike.

-Spike.- Bueno veras quería saber.

-Apple Bloom.- "Poniendo una expresión de ilusión en sus ojos" si….si….siiii.

-Spike.- ¿Que es lo que les gusta a las yeguas de tu edad comer en un día de campo?.

-Apple Bloom.- "brinca de la emoción" siiiiiiiiiiiiii "reacciona a la pregunta y comienza a bajar lentamente" que es lo que dijiste.

-Spike.- Es que veras hoy quede de verme con Scoot en el parque para pasar el rato, pero la verdad no se qué es lo que le pueda gustar a una yegua de su edad, y es por eso que pensaba en ti, tu eres muy buena en esas cosas siempre que me atoro en un dilema me ayudas a salir de el.

-Apple Bloom.- Ah ya veo "con una expresión triste" bueno si quieres te ayudo a preparar algo.

-Spike.- "Se emociona mucho que la levanta de la cintura y la abraza" muchas gracias no sabría qué hacer si tu no estuvieras "chocando mejilla con mejilla".

-Apple Bloom.- "Ruborizada" no hay de que jeje "desvía la mirada un poco triste".

-Spike.- Pues no se diga más "le quita la mochila" vamos a ponernos en marcha que el tiempo es corto y hay mucho que preparar.

-Lyra.- "Observando todo con emoción mientras graba todo lo que pasa con su cámara" esto es oro puro.

_En la cocina Spike y Apple Bloom se pusieron a cocinar varios platillos con plantas y flores diferentes, entre ratos jugaron un poco con los utensilios de cocina y la harina de la tarta de manzana con tulipanes, ambos pasaron un rato muy divertido por una hora y media, ya con la cocina hecha una zona de guerra y todos los platillos en la mesa spike busco la canasta para guardar todo pero no sin antes hacer una revisión de las cosas que tenia hechas para llevar._

-Spike.- "Sosteniendo la lista y palomeando todo lo que llevara" veamos son una docena de pastelillos de los cuales son 6 de chocolate y 6 de zafiro.

-Apple Bloom.- Sip.

-Spike.- Una tarta de manzana "chupándose los dedos" que de la cual eh de decir que te quedo de maravilla.

-Apple Bloom.- "Sonrojada" sip.

-Spike.- Dos platos, un chuchillo, una docena de servilletas, mantel y por ultimo un toper de comida.

-Apple Bloom.- Si, si ,si, si y si "un poco confundida con lo último" ya está todo pero, porque un toper para comida también llevar, es que acaso no regresaras con la canasta o algo parecido.

-Spike.- Digamos que antes de encontrarme con Scootaloo iré a otro lado.

-Apple Bloom.- Ya veo.

-Spike.- Bueno creo que vendría siendo hora de tomar un baño antes de irme "se mira todo lleno de harina y masa de los pastelillos".

-Apple Bloom.- Ya somos dos "riéndose de cómo se ven ambos" jejeje.

-Spike.- Bueno no se diga más vamos a bañarnos.

-Lyra.- "Escupe el café que estaba tomando" ¡Queeeeeeee!

-Apple Bloom.- "Sorprendida da un paso para atrás toda sonrojada" ¿Qué dijiste?

-Spike.- "Confundido sobre la expresión de Apple Bloom" emmmm solo dije que es hora de que nos vayamos a bañar.

-Apple Bloom.- "Súper sonrojada y sin poder decir nada se tapa la cara" n…n…..no…..se…..s…..si…..estoy …..li.. …lista…para esto.

-Spike.- "Sin comprender lo que pasa se acerca a ella" estas bien oh es que acaso quieres regresar a tu casa toda sucia.

-Apple Bloom.- No claro que no, es solo que "desvía la mirada sonrojada le responde con una voz muy tierna y suave" no sé si sea bueno que nos bañemos juntos.

-Spike.- "Sorprendido con lo que dijo se da media vuelta y da tres pasos" a….a….apple…bloom, no sé de donde sacaste esa idea pero yo quería decir que te dieras un baño antes que yo para que no te regresaras toda sucia a tu casa.

_La expresión de ambos fue como un shock pues Spike no esperaba una respuesta como la que recibió y Apple Bloom malinterpreto las cosas que no tuvo más opción que bajar la cabeza toda apenada y correr directo al baño._

-Apple Bloom.- "Recargada en la puerta del baño tapándose la cara toda apenada" no puedo creer lo que dije "corre a la bañera y abre las llaves para calmar sus pensamientos con el sonido del agua saliendo" tonta tonta tonta tonta tontaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "mete su cabeza en el agua de la bañera por un breve momento y al sacarla respira profundamente para calmarse un poco" ahora tendré menos oportunidades de ser su novia "se mete a la bañera y cierra las llaves".

-Spike.- "Limpiando la cocina las palabras que dijo Apple Bloom no le dejan de retumbar en la cabeza" lo que dijo lo habrá dicho de broma o habrá sido cierto "sin darse cuenta se pincha el dedo con el tenedor" auch maldición no puedo concentrarme en nada en este momento, me pregunto si enserio habrá querido que ella y yo "se sonroja mucho que su cara explota liberando mucho humo de la pena" no no no no no como puedo pensar en cosas como esas, es decir ese tipo de situaciones solo pasan en las revistas y en historias románticas ligeras "re recarga en la pared" pero y si me equivoco.

_La situación se ponía cada vez más incomoda ambos habían dicho y escuchado algo que los dejo fuera de sus casillas, sus mentes divagaban por un rato, hasta que Spike tomo la iniciativa._

-Spike.- Será mejor que lo descubra por mi mismo "camina hacia el baño a toda prisa pero al llegar se queda enfrente con la mano en la perilla" ¿y si me estoy equivocando? ¿Qué sucederá si entro y ella se molesta? "mira a su lado y ve una toalla" ya se diré que le fui a dejar la toalla para que se seque y después me salgo, si eso hare.

-Apple Bloom.- "Callada sin moverse de la tina lagrimeando por lo ocurrido" Spike espero no me odies por lo que acabo de decir "mirando su reflejo en el agua" es solo que mis sentimientos hablaron y no pude contenerme yo te amo mucho y el simple hecho de saber que te verías con Scoot me hizo ponerme algo sensible "en ello escucha que la puerta se abre despacio".

-Spike.- Lamento la interrupción es solo que vine a dejarte algo con que te seques "mirando a Apple Bloom sentada en la tina sin decir nada mientras coloca la toalla en un gancho cercano" es todo jejejeje, ya salgo cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca me avisas. "comienza a caminar a la puerta cuando un sonido lo detiene".

-Apple Bloom.- "apenada y triste" No te vaya.

-Spike.- "Voltea un poco apenado" disculpa.

-Apple Bloom.- "un poco molesta" ya me escuchaste no te hagas, dije que no te vayas "sin voltear a mirarlo" quiero que te bañes conmigo.

-Spike.- "Muy sonrojado se pone nervioso" jejeje emmmm creo que…..eso no será posible….será mejor que me bañe cuando salgas…tu.

-Apple Bloom.- Dijiste que si necesitaba algo te lo hiciera saber, bueno quiero que te bañes conmigo eso es algo que quiero "lo mira con ojos muy tristes".

-Spike.- "Al notar la mirada triste que le lanzo no le queda más que meterse a la bañera con ella" está bien pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí "se coloca frente a la bañera y observa detenida mente el tamaño de ambos" creo que será imposible que pueda bañarme contigo solo mira la situación, yo soy muy grande y tu también no cabríamos ambos en la bañera a menos que estuviéramos uno encima del otro.

-Apple Bloom.-"Sonrojada mira a otro lado" no me importa quiero que te bañes conmigo y si eres tú no me importa nada "se levanta haciendo espacio para Spike".

-Spike.- "Al escuchar esas palabras se sonroja mucho que comienza a sentarse en la bañera" estás segura de esto.

-Apple Bloom.- "En un tono bajo" nunca eh estado tan segura de algo "se sienta de nuevo" es….estas….cómodo.

-Spike.- "Sonrojado al sentir los flancos de Apple Bloom y lo que es al parecer su intimidad rozando con su miembro" si…..muy…c….c..c..cómodo.

_Por un rato ambos se quedaron sin decir nada la situación ahora cambio no solo había incomodidad sino que ahora ambos están juntos y mucho ninguno hablo por más de 10 minutos, de los dos quien estaba más luchando contra sus instintos era Spike ya que la excitación de tener una vagina cercas de su pene le hacía sentir mucho placer que no pudo aguantar más y una erección comenzó a surgir._

-Apple Bloom.- Ahhh Spike "comienza a sentir la erección en su vagina" que es lo que haces.

-Spike.- Yo…..no lo hice a propósito "muy sonrojado pensando" maldición esto es tan genial que ahora estoy excitándome y no se a donde llevara esto pero la verdad "comienza a ver la espalda de Apple Bloom de arriba hacia abajo" quisiera tomarla como las ponys de la revista.

-Apple Bloom.- "Siente el miembro de Spike como rosa con tu intimidad sin poder resistir la sensación que siente comienza a mover sus caderas mientras en su mente pasan muchas cosas" esto se siente tan bien no sé que me sucede lo único que quiero es que me haga de todo sin importar que.

-Spike.- Apple…..Bloom "comienza a recorrer sus garras por la espalda de Apple Bloom con mucha delicadeza"

-Apple Bloom.- "Con un tono de excitación" dime Spike.

-Spike.- "Deslizando su mano derecha hasta su flanco" quiero hacerte mía en esta bañera ahora mismo "su pene comienza a ponerse más y más erecto.

-Apple Bloom.- "Siente como el pene de Spike roza toda su vagina lo que provoca que curve la espalda y de un gemido de una respuesta muy excitante" hazme tuya.

_Spike no lo duda más y su pene se pone erecto por completo que entra en la vagina de Apple Bloom, al entrar provoca que ella pegue un grito de excitación._

-Apple Bloom.- ¡AHHHHHH! "coloca sus pesuñas en las orillas de la bañera".

-Spike.- Te lastime.

-Apple Bloom.- "lo mira de reojo" para nada, es solo que es mi primera vez y dolió un poco al principio, pero ya me siento mejor así que no pares quiero que me des con todo.

-Spike.- Lo que digas "la toma de los costados y comienza a subirla y bajarla".

_El pene de Spike entraba y salía lo que provocaba que Apple Bloom gimiera de placer el momento fue único y especial para ambos._

_-_Apple Bloom.- Dame más no pares "comienza a mover sus caderas"

_El movimiento provoca en Spike una excitación aun mayor y el comienza también a soltar pequeño gemidos de placer, Apple Bloom se detiene y da vuelta para quedar cara a cara frente a Spike._

-Apple Bloom.- Espero estés listo "con una mirada de excitación coloca sus patas delanteras en los hombros de Spike y comienza a moverse ella"

_Spike comienza a sentir más y más excitación los gemidos de ambos son cada vez más fuertes y el agua de la bañera se salía con cada subida y bajada que daba Apple Bloom en el pene de Spike._

_Spike no lo podía creer sus noches con las revistas no se comparaban en nada con lo que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento y sin dudarlo toma Apple Bloom y la levanta colocándola sobre el mientras ve su vagina._

-Apple Bloom.- "Sorprendida" Spike que haces.

-Spike.- Creo que ya fue suficiente para mi ahora te toca "comienza a lamer su vagina"

_Al sentir la lengua de Spike recorriendo sus labios vaginales comienza a dar gemidos mucho mas fuertes sin control pues la sensación que sentía era tan excitante que lo único que pasaba por su mente era "que este momento no acabe jamás"._

_Spike al ver como se movía Apple Bloom de la excitación comenzó a meter su lengua dentro de la vagina de ella buscando con su lengua el punto clave de toda yegua, rodea con su legua el clítoris de ella lo que provoca una reacción muy fuerte en ella._

-Apple Bloom.- ¡AHHHHHHHH! Spike donde aprendiste todo esto.

-Spike.- "Saca su boca de la vagina de ella" digamos que ser el encargado de la biblioteca tiene sus beneficios.

-Apple Bloom.- "observa el pene de Spike que sigue todo erecto" ya veo, pero sabes me siento mal al ser la única que se divierte "se lanza al pene de spike quedando en posición 69" es hora de que sientas lo que puedo hacer "comienza a lamer el pene de spike"

_Spike comienza a gemir, si de lo que ah leído en todo este tiempo en las revistas es que la lengua de una yegua en el pene de un semental provoca una reacción muy grande de excitación era tan cierto que en ese mismo momento sentía muchas cosas y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar los flancos de ella con fuerza y continuar lamiendo su vagina._

_Ambos estaban dándose placer con sus bocas en el miembro del otro el tiempo paso y ambos ya estaban muy calientes, en ello Spike no lo aguanto más y volteo a Apple Bloom para quedar nuevamente frente a frente, sin dudarlo le volvió a incrustar su pene en la vagina de ella y le comenzó a dar con mucha fuerza y rapidez _

-Apple Bloom.- Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah ahhhhh no pares quiero sentir toda tu hombría dentro de mi.

-Spike.- Eso quiere decir que.

-Apple Bloom.- Si eso quiero decir.

_Spike se movía más y más hasta llegar al clímax._

-Apple Bloom.- ¡QUIERO TODO TU SEMEN DENTRO DE MI!

_Todo el semen de Spike quedo dentro de la vagina de ella el grito fue grande que hizo retumbar toda la casa por suerte para ambos las paredes eran muy gruesas que ningún sonido saldría con facilidad de ahí y mucho menos en el baño donde ninguna ventana estaba presente y la puerta cerrada, el acto sexual había llegado a su fin y ambos agotados se encontraban _

-Spike.- "Mirando el techo del baño mientras recuperaba el aliento" nunca creí que este día llegaría a pasar.

-Apple Bloom.- "Recargada en el pecho de Spike" yo tampoco "pasa su pesuña por todo su pecho hasta llegar a la cara" y sabes que esto aun no acaba.

-Spike.- "Baja la cabeza para mirarla y da una ligera sonrisa" creo que se a que te refieres.

_Ambos se besan por un momento largo jugando con sus lenguas dando así un cierre a lo sucedido._

-Apple Bloom.- Spike "sonrojada" yo…te amo.

-Spike.- "Acaricia su mejilla" y yo a ti "vuelve a acercarla para darle otro beso".

-Apple Bloom.- Mucho Mucho.

-Spike.- "Con una mirada picara" quieres que te lo demuestre de nuevo.

-Apple Bloom.- La veces que sean necesarias por favor.

**Y con esto terminamos el capitulo 8 y con ustedes la primer escena sexual (y como primera no sé si me quedo bien ahora sí que será saber por parte de ustedes si quedo bien o necesita una mejora), ahora que le deparara ah nuestro caballero, bueno eso tendrá que salir en el capitulo siguiente que se la pasen bien y no olviden dejar sus reviews hasta la siguiente.**

**Y no olviden que el concurso de preguntas sigue en pie hasta el capitulo 10 las bases se encuentran en el capítulo 6 para los que quieran concursar.**

**Y una vez más les dejo la página de FB donde pueden encontrarme **

h MyLittlePonyLaMagiaDeLosBronisYPegasisters


	9. Capitulo 9: Diversión, Caos y Promesas

"**En un rincón de un cuarto oscuro donde solo una luz de una laptop se podía visualizar" debo terminar pronto o moriré "a toda velocidad escribía mientras la puerta estaba siendo golpeada, de repente la puerta cae abriendo paso a muchos bronis y pegasisters con antorchas y objetos punzocortantes"**

**-Ok maldito es hora de que mueras y pagues por lo que nos has hecho esperar.**

**-siiii que muera tiene que sufrir lo que nosotros hemos sufrido.**

"**A toda prisa escribo sin parar, paso a paso se acercan y con una gran furia me acorralan, de los brazos y pies me toman listos para llevarme a mi muerte, pero antes que me amordazaran grito con todo mi ser"**

**¡ALTO! "el cuarto en silencio quedo y todos me miraron con odio"**

**-Que es lo que quieres.**

**Solo tengo unas últimas palabras que decir antes de morir.**

**-¡QUE!**

"**Camino a la laptop, la tomo con suavidad, volteando a mirarlos con una sonrisa la levanto y con asombro les muestro" ¡Eh terminado el capitulo 9 así que por favor no me maten!**

"**La ira termino y todos sus cosas tiraron, con felicidad sonrieron pero una advertencia me dejaron" si el capitulo no vale la pena leer por ti vendremos y te mataremos.**

**JAJAJAJA ok ok ok ya mucha mini historia de mi muerte jajaja es hora de que lean el capitulo que esperaban con muchas ansias, antes ustedes el esperado capitulo 9.**

**Capitulo 9: Diversión, Caos y Promesas.**

_La mañana para una pony fue inolvidable, más que inolvidable fue perfecta, pues nunca se imagino que en esa mañana avanzaría tanto en la conquista de su dragón especial, los sucesos pasaron y ellos dos quedaron agotados dentro de la tina, la mañana seguía y ya era tarde spike tenía un lugar a donde ir pero una pony no lo dejaba ir pues el cariño y amor que le tenía hacia difícil poder separarse de él._

-Spike.- "Limpio y a la vez sucio trataba de separarse pero ella no lo dejaba" Apple Bloom se que este fue un momento único y especial para ambos pero enserio tengo que ir a otro lado y ya se me está haciendo tarde.

-Apple Bloom.- "Recargada en su pecho haciendo presión para evitar que se levantara" lo siento spike pero me siento muy cómoda estando encima de ti y pienso quedarme así hasta el anochecer si es necesario.

-Spike.- Nuevamente lo repetiré, esos años trabajando en la granja te han hecho alguien muy linda y fuerte pero enserio tienes que darme la oportunidad de irme o me meteré en problemas sin contar con que tu también estarás en problemas.

-Apple Bloom.- "Acerca su rostro al de él dándole un tierno beso por unos segundos para luego mirarlo con ternura" no me importa si applejack me regaña o me castiga solo quiero pasar el rato junto a ti.

-Spike.- "Comienza a frustrarse un momento pero de repente una idea viene a su mente" ahora que recuerdo tu hermana me pidió que fuera a la granja ayudarle en la noche para un evento que tendrán.

-Apple Bloom.- "Lo mira intrigada por el comentario que hizo" ¿mi hermana qué?

-Spike.- Como lo mencione tu hermana me pidió ayuda con unas cosas, pero si se me hace tarde creo que no podre ir y ella se enojara conmigo, a pesar que me pidió incluso pasar la noche en la granja "observando la mirada que pone al decirle todo eso".

-Apple Bloom.- "Sonríe con mucha alegría mientras en su cabeza pasan miles de cosas que podrían pasar" entonces iras más tarde a la granja.

-Spike.- Pues si cierta yegua me lo permite podre estar antes del anochecer y convivir más con la familia Apple en especial con cierta yegua "mostrando una mirada picara y a la vez una sonrisa traviesa con lo ultimo dicho".

-Apple Bloom.- "Sonrojada se levanta y baja de la tina" está bien te dejare libre "mirándolo algo juguetona" por ahora "camina directo a la puerta" será mejor que regrese a la granja sino applejack comenzara a molestarme todo el día.

-Spike.- Creí que dijiste que no te importaba si tu hermana se enojaba contigo con tal de quedarte conmigo.

-Apple Bloom.- Entonces me quedare si así lo deseas.

-Spike.- "Tomándola de la cintura la levanta y lleva directo a la salida" no te preocupes, me imagino que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y yo también así que será mejor que nos veamos luego.

-Apple Bloom.- Spike puedo salir yo sola no tienes que llevarme cargando hasta la salida.

-Spike.- Conociéndote eres capaz de hacer algo que me haga cambiar de opinión así que será mejor prevenir cualquier travesura tuya.

-Apple Bloom.- "Con un tono algo molesto" no quieres que este contigo.

-Spike.- "Antes de abrir la puerta la baja y la mira directo a los ojos" sabes que eso no es verdad, pero sabes que tengo cosas que hacer y no quisiera que se desordenaran las cosas y no solo tener problemas contigo "besa su mejilla" te prometo que pasaremos juntos un día entero sin interrupciones.

-Apple Bloom.- "Se sonroja un poco al recibir el beso y con un tono bajo" lo prometes.

-Spike.- Promesa de dragón.

-Apple Bloom.- "Le da un beso y con su cola abre la puerta para salir corriendo a toda prisa muy sonrojada" ¡qué emoción…qué emoción no puedo creer que me haya hecho una promesa de dragón!

-Spike.- "Mirando cómo se aleja a toda prisa, cierra la puerta y cambia su expresión de sonrisa ah alivio" demonios no puedo creer que le haya hecho una promesa de dragón, pero solo así podía librarme de ella "se limpia el sudor de su frente, en ese momento percibió el olor que desprendía después del acto sexual que tuvo con ella" será mejor que tome otro baño o podría levantar sospechas sobre lo ocurrido "observa el reloj" será mejor que me apresure aun tengo que ir a otro lado antes de llegar con scoot.

_Spike corrió a toda prisa a darse un baño corto para salir a tiempo a su cita, mientras que en un escondite se encontraba una pony muy sonriente._

-Lyra.- Spike pequeño spike o mejor dicho grandote spike, no puedo creer que andes de travieso con las rivales de mi compañera, y mucho menos que ya hayas perdido la virginidad con una de ellas "mirando la grabación que tomo durante el acto sexual de spike y apple bloom" no puedo creerlo, tu sí que sabes cómo complacer a una dama "acariciando con su otra pezuña libre su parte intima" me pregunto si podría probar un poco de ti antes de que te entregue a esa loca.

_Las doce de la tarde eran y spike ya se encontraba volando a toda prisa, después de los sucesos que tuvo junto a apple bloom se dispuso a no perder más tiempo, con la canasta en sus garras voló directo al bosque everfree y aterrizando en la entrada del bosque comenzó a caminar adentrándose más y más hasta llegar a la casa de zecora, donde es embestido por estrella antes de que tocara la puerta de su casa._

_Tirado en el suelo con la boca tapa observa como estrella le pide guardar silencio señalando a otro lado, el asiente con la cabeza y se levanta caminando junto a ella alejándose de la casa de zecora._

-Spike.- "En tono bajo" ¿se puede saber a dónde vamos?

-Estrella.- Tu solo sígueme y no hagas preguntas hasta que lleguemos.

_Curioso por lo que dijo ella comienza a seguirla por un rato, después de 10 minutos llegan a un campo de flores multicolor._

_-_Spike.- "Observa las flores con gran asombro" wow no puedo creerlo, como es que puede ser esto posible.

-Estrella.- Sorprendido, no me sorprende "comienza a caminar por un camino donde no hay flores" veras el bosque everfree tiene muchísimos misterios y a la vez peligros, pero de todos esos misterios este es el más hermoso de todos.

-Spike.- Así que de esto se trataba cuando fuiste a altas horas de la noche a dejarme una carta en la ventana donde no podría verla si no fuese por owlowicious.

-Estrella.- "Asombrada por el comentario" como supiste que fui a altas horas de la noche.

-Spike.- Me lo acabas de decir "se ríe un poco".

-Estrella.- "Sonrojada comienza a darle golpes en el pecho" tonto creí que me habías visto.

-Spike.- "Cubriéndose de los golpes suaves" jajajaja cálmate no es para tanto, la verdad es que deduje que hiciste algo así, sabes yo iba a venir hoy a visitarte a ti y a zecora después de hacer unas cosas.

-Estrella.- "Curiosa por lo que menciono" enserio ibas a venir, pero a que vendrías.

-Spike.- "Algo apenado" bueno me disponía venir más tarde a darte un regalo, pero ahora que me encuentro aquí junto a ti creo que sería un buen momento para darte tu regalo "sacando algo de la canasta".

-Estrella.- "Sonrojada baja la cabeza y detiene la garra de spike" pero no quiero que sea aquí sígueme un momento.

-Spike.- "Extrañado por el acto que hizo ella aprieta su garra y la sigue" está bien.

_Sin decir nada ambos caminan por el camino que se encuentra entre las flores multicolor hasta un lugar donde hay un gran círculo libre de flores un lugar justo para hacer un picnic._

-Estrella.- "Llegando al centro del circulo se detiene soltando su garra y juntando ambas garras" yo siempre eh vivido oculta en este bosque junto con mamá y la verdad me eh sentido muy sola durante todo ese tiempo, pero el día que mamá trajo consigo ese olor a dragón sabía que tenía que conocerlo es por ello que me eh acercado a los limites del bosque queriendo salir, pero mamá siempre me regaña haciéndome recordar que si alguien me ve podría pasarme algo malo y entonces el sacrificio que hizo mi padre habría sido en vano.

-Spike.- "Coloca su garra en su hombro" sabes tú no eres alguien peligrosa y sé que podrían aceptarte si llegan a conocerte, por desgracia los dragones que han conocido en ponyville solo han sido del tipo destructor y agresivo, lo que provoco un gran temor a ellos, a diferencia de mí que me conocen desde pequeño no creo que estén preparados para conocerte, no aun, pero ya no estarás sola ahora que ya te conozco.

-Estrella.- "Al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a llorar y se lanzo dándole un fuerte abrazo"…..g…gr…gracias "ocultando la cara en su pecho".

-Spike.- "Asombrado por lo ocurrido solo sonríe" no hay nada que agradecer.

-Estrella.- sabes este lugar es mi lugar feliz, cuando me sentía triste venia y me alegraba al ver todas estas flores y nadie más que yo sabía de este lugar, pero siempre soñé con poder un día venir aquí contigo y hoy se cumplió mi deseo.

-Spike.- Es un gran honor el poder compartir un lindo paisaje como este junto a ti "sonríe con mucho cariño levantando su cara para poder observarla mejor" sabe que podría mejorar este día.

-Estrella.- "Lo mira sonrojada" ¿Qué podría mejorarlo?

-Spike.- Cierra los ojos y lo veras.

-Estrella.- "Despacio cierra los ojos y prepara los labios para un beso, cuando siente frente a ella algo dulce, sorprendida abre los ojos y observa algo azul que se encuentra frente a ella" ¿qué es eso?

-Spike.- "Sonríe con una leve risa" jeje esto se le conoce como pastelillo, pero no cualquier pastelillo este es un pastelillo es de zafiro, pruébalo los hice yo mismo.

-Estrella.- "Muy sonrojada mira a los ojos a spike mientras toma el pastelillo" tú hiciste esto para mí.

-Spike.- Así es, tú has estado mucho tiempo oculta en este lugar y me imagine que te gustaría probar algo diferente a lo que comes regularmente por aquí.

-Estrella.- Mamá siempre me trae gemas por lo que solo como eso.

-Spike.- Bueno que te parece si le das una probada a este pastelillo y abres tu lengua a una fiesta de sabores exóticos.

-Estrella.- "Le da unas lamidas a la cubierta dulce, al sentir un sabor nuevo y rico de un bocado se lo come, ocasionando en ella una gran fiesta en su boca" mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..esto….es….¡RICOOOOO!.

-Spike.- Me alegra saber eso "saca otro" te gustaría pro…..

-Estrella.- "Lo interrumpe dándole un fuerte beso en su mejilla" spike, este momento es especial y único, te agradezco mucho el regalo que me hiciste es muy rico, delicioso, único y el toque de las gemas en el lo hace algo muy muy muy extra especial "lo abraza con mucho cariño" no puedo creer que me hayas hecho un regalo.

-Spike.- "Sonrojado como un tomate" no hay de que estrella "mira al sol" emmmm lamento decirlo pero es hora de que me vaya aun tengo cosas que hacer.

-Estrella.- "Su alegría se destroza al oír esas palabras" p..pero ¡que!, no te vayas "lo abraza con fuerza" nunca me había sentido tan feliz por favor quédate conmigo no te vayas "lo mira con mucha tristeza".

-Spike.- "Al mirarla comienza a pensar" hay no otra vez no, porque hoy todos se les ocurre pasar tiempo conmigo cuando ya tengo compromisos, no queda de otra tendré que aprender a decir no algún día pero de momento "la toma de la garra derecha" sé que no quieres que me vaya pero tengo cosas que hacer por lo que no puedo quedarme, así que te prometo un día volver y pasar el día entero contigo.

-Estrella.- Promesa de dragón.

-Spike.- "Suspira" promesa de dragón

-Estrella.- "Se levanta junto a spike" está bien, pero antes de que te vayas "se da la vuelta mirando al cielo" quisiera darte un regalo que también tengo para ti.

-Spike.- "Rascándose la cabeza". vaya no recuerdo algo de un regalo en la carta pero claro

-Estrella.- P..p…podrías "muy nerviosa" cerrar los ojos.

-Spike.- "Un poco apurado" claro "cierra los ojos".

-Estrella.- ¿Ya los cerraste? "juntando sus garras".

-Spike.- Bien cerrados, no puedo ver nada de nada.

_Al escuchar esas palabras estrella se da la vuelta rápido dándole un beso en sus labios, que duro solo unos 10 segundos pero para ella fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, en el momento que se separo de él salió corriendo por uno de los tantos caminos del bosque. Spike quedo tanto paralizado como asombrado no solo una vez sino ahora dos veces lo habían besado en un día no dijo más y no volteo a buscarla solo se quedo quieto tocando su boca con su garra izquierda._

-Spike.- "Asombrado"….dulce "abre sus alas y emprende vuelo al parque de ponyville.

_Los pensamientos de spike se encontraban en otro lado mientras volaba a su siguiente destino, pero entre los arbustos sale una silueta._

-Zecora.- Pequeña fue y ahora grande ya es, mi dulce retoño ya no podrá siempre permanecer oculta será mejor que prevenga o en tragedia esto se convertirá.

_La una de la tarde ya eran y en el parque de ponyville ya se encontraba una pony en espera de su dragón, molesta ya estaba por lo tarde que ya era pero su ira calmaba porque sabía que pasaría un día encantador junto a su príncipe morado._

-Discord.- "Convertido en grillo posado en la oreja derecha de scootaloo" no va a venir, admítelo él no quiere verte.

-Scootaloo.- No digas tonterías el vendrá.

-Discord.- Vaya que eres persistente, has estado aquí por horas y no se ah aparecido.

-Scootaloo.-"Molesta cada vez más por los comentarios de discord" será por qué no pusimos una hora específica para vernos.

-Discord.- y a eso se le llama inutilidad "se convierte en una pulga" yo digo que se encuentra con otra yegua.

-Scootaloo.- "Grita con mucha furia" ¡YA CALLATE!

_Todos en el parque voltean a mirar a la pegaso que dio un grito al aire sin que nadie este cercas de ella, scootaloo miro a todos y se ruborizo por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar discord en ese momento camino a un árbol recostándose bajo el._

-Scootaloo.- "Con una lagrima en sus ojos" mira las cosas que me haces pasar y pensar "cierra sus ojos".

-Discord.- Oh vamos no te pongas así "se convierte en una abeja" tú sabes que me gusta divertirme diciendo todo tipo de cosas que produzcan confusión y caos, pero no deberías tomarte todo a la ligera, si no hubiera querido el pasar el día contigo lo habría escrito.

-Scootaloo.- Lo sé pero me hiciste pensar en que tal vez una de ellas llego antes que yo y dio un paso más hacia el corazón de spike.

-Apple Bloom.- "Da un fuerte estornudo" me pregunto si será spike quien está pensando en mi

-Discord.- "Se convierte en el árbol" tu tranquila ya verás q todo estará bien no hay porque ponerte así.

-Scootaloo.- "Con un tono de sarcasmo" vaya el dios de la discordia y el caos, tratando de consolarme.

-Discord.- Ahora vez porque no soy alguien bueno, es por ello que prefiero más en provocar el caos por todos lados.

-Scootaloo.- "Cierra los ojos recargándose en el árbol" cállate.

-Spike.- Bueno entonces no diré hola.

-Scootaloo.- "De golpe abre los ojos y con asombro lo mira" ¡spike, Cuando fue que llegaste!

-Spike.- Apenas hace unos segundos pero creo que estabas dormida, lo siento si te desperté.

-Scootaloo.- No te preocupes.

-Spike.- "Se pone de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo" lamento mucho que haya tardado tuve varios inconvenientes y me atrase demasiado en nuestra cita.

-Scootaloo.- "Al escuchar la palabra cita se pone muy roja que estalla" c….c..c.c..c.c…CITA.

-Spike.- "Confundido por el asombro que dio scootaloo" emmm si cita, salida, reunión o planeación hay varios términos para una salida con una amiga.

-Scootaloo.- "Se voltea calmándose un poco" jejeje cierto es solo que me tomaste aun medio dormida, era de esperarse de un bibliotecario que supieras muchas palabras que yo desconozco.

-Spike.- "Molesto por el comentario" no por ser encargado de la biblioteca quiere decir que conozca muchas palabras o sus significados, sino que oír a twi corregirme una y otra y otra y otra vez, por varios años me dejo en la mente muchas de esas palabras, pero dejemos de hablar sobre ello y que te parece si empezamos nuestro día libre comiendo lo que prepare.

-Scootaloo.- Lo siento, tienes mucha razón hay que relajarnos…pero podría preguntarte una cosa antes.

-Spike.- Claro que sucede.

-Scootaloo.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?

-Spike.- Bueno….veras "comienza a ponerse nervioso" tuve que hacer varios encargos antes de venir acá, pero la verdad no quisiera hablar de ello.

-Scootaloo.- "Un poco intrigada por lo ultimo dicho se quedo callada y toma el mantel de la canasta" bueno será mejor que pongamos todo.

-Spike.- Deja que yo me encargue de ello "toma el otro extremo del mantel".

-Scootaloo.- "Tirando del otro extremo" no te preocupes yo te ayudo.

-Spike.- "Tirando también del otro extremo" no…..no me niego a que hagas eso.

-Scootaloo.- "Jalando con más fuerza" oh vamos no va a pasar nada por que ayude un poco.

-Spike.- "Tratando de no lastimarla tira con poca fuerza" yo tuve la culpa de llegar tarde será mejor que me encargue de poner todo.

-Scootaloo.- "Jalando con toda su fuerza" ¡YOOO!

-Spike.- ¡YOO!

-Discord.- "Mirando todo lo que sucede mientras es un árbol, se pone a pensar" vaya que estos dos son muy necios será mejor darle un empujón a este asunto "saca una raíz colocándola detrás de scootaloo" veamos que hacen ahora.

_La raíz provoca que scootaloo tropiece cayendo con fuerza para atrás lo que hace que spike sea jalado por el mantel y caer encima de ella, las miradas de ambos quedaron conectadas por unos breves segundos, spike y scootaloo se miraron fijamente sin decir nada poco a poco se acercaban el uno al otro mientras cerraban los ojos._

-Spike.- Que bien huele.

-Scootaloo.- Mi cuerpo no responde pero tampoco quiero parar.

_Ambos pensaban mientras se acercaban más y más hasta que dos voces los interrumpieron._

_-¿?.- Tío spike porque estás jugando luchitas con scooti._

_-¿?.- Scooti no dejes que tío spike te derrote, se que tu puedes._

_-Pinkie Pie.- "En la rama del árbol" Niños que les eh dicho de irse a jugar sin mi "lanzándose encima de Spike y Scootaloo" ¡QUEBRADORAAAA!_

_-Spike y Scootaloo.- "Ambos asustado por el movimiento que pinkie iba a realizar" ¡PINKIE ESPERAAAAAAAAAA!_

Después de unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza a pinkie, todos se sientan debajo del árbol.

-Pinkie.- "Sobándose la cabeza de los chichones que se gano después de ejecutar un movimiento perfecto" jejejeje lo siento no pude evitarlo.

-Spike.- "Muy molesto con los ojos cerrados" si era de suponerse que no podrías evitarlo.

-Scootaloo.- "Mirando jugar a los ponys" te toco de nuevo ser niñera de pound y pumpkin cake.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Brincando alrededor de alegría" sipirilipi hoy quisimos venir a jugar un rato al parque con los juegos y todo eso "mirando a los potrillos" pero creo que encontraron con quien jugar.

-Spike.- "Suspira abriendo los ojos para toparse con que pinkie está cara a cara con el" ¿se te perdió algo?

-Pinkie Pie.- "Muestra una sonrisa con una mirada picara" la verdad no, es solo que tengo curiosidad de saber si eres capaz de romper una pinkie promesa.

-Spike.- Tú sabes bien que jamás eh roto una y que jamás rompería una.

-Pinkie Pie.- Y cuál es la contraseña para saber que nunca serías capaz de romper una pinkie promesa.

-Spike.- Enserio tengo que hacerlo "pone una mirada algo curiosa".

-Pinkie Pie.- "Afirmando con gran velocidad" si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si.

-Spike.- Enserio que a veces puedes ser tan traviesa "se aclara la garganta" veamos, °Con cerrojo sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo°, "después de ello observa como pinkie se le queda mirando con mucha alegría pero su sonría mostraba algo diferente" emmmmmm….pinkie….¿estás bien?

-Pinkie Pie.- jejeje más que nunca spikiwiki, "lo jala de la cola atrás del árbol".

-Spike.- "Un poco desconcertado por el acto de pinkie" bueno se puede saber qué es lo que quieres.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Se acerca y lo pone ah espaldas del árbol" muy bien spike ya que hiciste una pinkie promesa y no eres capaz de romper una, puedes explicarme que hacías con scooti hace unos momentos "le planta una mirada llena de muchísima curiosidad".

-Spike.- "Nervioso, sonrojado y desviando la mirada a otro lado" no….sé de…qué…. me estabas hablando, solo tropezamos y caí sobre ella.

-Pinkie Pie.- Recuerda que hiciste una promesa y si mientes tendrás que ponerte un pastelito en el ojo.

-Spike.- No te estoy mintiendo es la verdad.

-Pinkie Pie.- Spikiwiki yo sé lo que vi y no creo que solo haya sido eso, se sincero conmigo "le susurra al oído con un tono juguetón" querías besarla no es así.

-Discord.- Aunque me guste ver cómo está siendo interrogado no puedo dejar que arruine las cosas "mira a los pequeños y comienza a idear un plan" lo tengo "se convierte en una hormiga y con un chasqueo aparece dos nubes rosas" primero lo primero "lanza las nubes a lo lejos y con otro chasqueo silban llamando la atención de pinkie".

-Pinkie Pie.- "Escucha el silbido y voltea para ver quien le llama, para su sorpresa unas nubes de algodón y lluvia de chocolate se estaban alejándo poco a poco, sin pensarlo dos veces corre tras ellas" siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Spike.- Uffff que suerte tengo, pero por que habrá dos nubes de algodón cercas.

-Pound Cake.- "Tirando de su ala" tío spike ven a jugar con nosotros mi hermana y scooti nos esperan.

-Spike.- Claro, pero ¿a que jugaremos?

_Todos sentados en el mantel._

-Pumpkin Cake.- Mamá te gustaría un poco de comida.

-Scootaloo.- "Apenada" si….gracias hijo.

-Pound Cake.- Papá porque tú y mamá están muy lejos el uno del otro "mirando como ambos están con una gran distancia sentados" acaso no se aman.

_La última palabra logro que spike y scootaloo se sonrojaran tanto que al momento que se vieron desviaron la mirada a otro lado, por lo que era imposible verse a la cara y mucho menos en un juego como el de la casita donde ellos representaban el papel de mamá y papá._

-Spike.- "Sonrojado con un tono bajo y a la vez molesto" juro que cuando vuelva a ver a pinkie le cobrare el favorcito.

-Scootaloo.- "Muy sonrojada no sabía si sentirse feliz o molesta, pero de una cosa estaba segura y es que era feliz de ser la mamá" yo esposa de spike y teniendo dos lindos hijos este sí que ah sido un día que nunca olvidare.

-Pumpkin Cake.- "Observa la situación y le susurra a su hermano" oye creo que tendremos que ayudar a mamá y a papá a estar juntos.

-Pound Cake.- Opino lo mismo, que te parece si les damos un empujón.

_Ambos de acuerdo con el plan pumpkin usa su magia con scootaloo, mientras que pound vuela con spike, ambos comienzan ah acercar a sus padres imaginarios hasta que están completamente juntos para que justo en ese momento ambos pequeños se lanzan y los abrazan con mucha fuerza para que no se separen._

-Pound Cake.- "Con ojos de cachorrito" mami.

-Pumpkin Cake.- "Con la misma expresión que su hermano" papi.

-Scootaloo y Spike.- "Ambos confundidos mencionan al unisonó" ¿siii?

-Pound Cake.- Ya no estén enojados, no nos gusta verlos así.

-Pumpkin Cake.- Si si si exacto, hagan las paces queremos papás felices y no papás enojados.

-Pound Cake.- Ya se hermana porque no hacen lo que lo que papá hace cuando mamá está enojada.

-Pumpkin Cake.- oh oh oh si si si si eso mismo estaba pensando hermano.

-Pound y Pumpkin Cake.- "Brincan de alegría gritando de felicidad" ¡UN BESO!

_Nuevamente los pequeños lograron poner incomoda la situación ahora no solo eran padres de juego sino que también tenían que hacer algo que pusiera felices a los pequeños ponys, spike no podría soportar más el momento dentro de él pedía a gritos poder irse volando a toda prisa, encontrarse con pinkie y lanzarla directo a la luna con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que le sería imposible por la distancia que había._

_Mientras que scootaloo su corazón latía a una gran velocidad que podía sentir como si en pocos momentos haría una explosión sónica de la cual jamás se podría recuperar, miraba ah spike con ilusión pensando que tal vez podría llegar ah pasar._

-Spike.- "La presión lo consumía mientras pensaba en cómo salir de esta" demonios porque me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí, será que hoy es el día de besar a todas las chicas que conozco "observa como los ojos de los ponys lo miran con alegría" maldición ahora que hare.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Regresando con la cabeza baja" niños hora de irnos ya es tarde y recuerden que soy responsable cuando los cuido.

-Pumpkin y Pound Cake.- Ahhh tan pronto "con ojos de cachorrito".

-Pinkie Pie.- Lo siento pero cuando digo que nos vamos es nos vamos, aparte es hora de comer.

-Spike.- Me alegro mucho de que llegaras "sonriendo de alegría" ¿qué tal tu cacería de nubes de algodón con lluvia de chocolate?

-Pinkie Pie.- Son muy escurridizas, ya verá discord lo que le espera la próxima vez que me haga una de sus bromas.

-Scootaloo.- "Sorprendida recordó que discord estaba ayudándola lo que la llevo a mirar los ojos de los cake y pudo ver con detalle a discord saludándola desde los ojos de ambos ponys" por el amor de celestia.

-Spike.- "Las palabras de scootaloo llamaron su atención" ¿ocurre algo scoot?

-Scootaloo.- Eh….no…..nada, porque lo dices "comenzando a ponerse nerviosa".

-Spike.- Parece que viste algo extraño, segura que estas bien.

-Scootaloo.- Completamente segura.

-Pinkie Pie.- Estas completa, segura y completamente segura que no ocurre nada.

-Scootaloo.- Muy muy segura de que no ocurre nada.

-Pinkie Pie.- Bueno si tu lo dices, será mejor que nos vayamos, pumpkin cake y pound cake despídanse, ya es hora de irnos.

-Pumpkin y Pound Cake.- Siiiii tía pinkie "corren y los abrazan" hasta luego.

-Pound Cake.- Y tío spike no hagas enojar a scooti, recuerda un beso arregla todo.

-Spike.- "Sonrojado" jejeje no te preocupes lo tendré en cuenta.

_Ambos los suelta y corren detrás de pinkie quien en un momento repentino comienzan a correr a toda prisa, al parecer comenzaron las carreras a la casa. Una vez lejos spike y scootaloo quedaron solos bajo el árbol ya el parque se había vaciado todos fueron a sus casas a comer mientras que ellos no habían comido nada en todo el rato, el silencio era mortal ninguno de los dos se pudo mirar, spike comenzó a sacar las cosas de las canasta mientras scootaloo colocaba el mantel y los platos que usarían._

_El rato pasó y ambos comenzaron a comer pero el silencio continúo hasta que scootaloo decidió romper el silencio._

-Scootaloo.- Que ricos pastelillos…los hiciste tú.

-Spike.- S..si, me alegra que te gustaran.

-Scootaloo.- Eh comido tu comida muchas veces y siempre esta tan deliciosa que es imposible de no identificarla.

-Spike.- Que bueno que te gustara, me tomo mucho trabajo saber que preparar especialmente para ti.

-Scootaloo.- "Sonrojada" g…g…g…gr...gracias.

_El silencio reino de nuevo por un momento hasta que ambos terminaron de comer._

-Spike.- Creo que viene siendo hora de irnos a casa.

-Scootaloo.- Tú crees.

-Spike.- No lo creo, ya es hora pronto será de noche y es peligroso que regreses muy tarde a casa mientras Rainbow no se encuentre en la suya.

-Scootaloo.- Es cierto, salió de viaje con los wonderbolts, creo que hoy dormiré algo sola.

-Spike.- No digas eso, recuerda que tienes tus figuras tamaño real y a escala de rainbow.

-Scootaloo.- "Le da un golpe en su brazo" tonto, sabía que no tenía que enseñarte mi colección.

-Spike.- "Con una leve risa le regresa el golpe" jejeje me encanta como te pones cuando menciono eso.

-Scootaloo.- Spike puedo preguntarte algo.

-Spike.- Que sucede.

-Scootaloo.-"Nerviosa traga un poco de saliva" ¿Qué hubieras hecho si pinkie no hubiera llegado?...¿me habrías besado?

-Spike.- "La sonrisa de spike cambia a una expresión de nervios" n….no lo sé… "cruza sus brazos" ¿Qué habrías hecho si hacia eso?

-Scootaloo.- "Su corazón se acelera cuando escucha la pregunta" la verdad no lo sé tampoco.

_Ambos se miran directo a los ojos y sin dejar de mirarse comienzan a acercase poco a poco los ojos de ambos comienzan a cerrarse mientras sus caras se juntan más y más, todo iba bien hasta que ambos abren los ojos y ven que algo está diferente._

-Spike.- "Mirando a su alrededor" ¿¡pero que es todo esto y que es lo que llevo puesto!? "mira que lleva una camisa blanca con pantalones negros" y porque demonios estamos sobre un bote y peor aun porque hay agua a nuestro alrededor.

-Scootaloo.- De que te quejas "algo molesta" yo llevo este vestido que me pica mucho.

-Spike.- "Al mirarla se ruboriza un poco" bueno no te queda mal te hace ver muy linda.

-Scootaloo.- "Se sonroja y tapa la cara" muchas gracias….tu tampoco te vez mal.

_De repente aparece un cangrejo cantando una canción algo extraña y de repente un coro de peces comienza a seguir el ritmo de la canción._

-Discord.- Sha la la la la la bésala vamos amigo bésala y todas tus dudas se aclararan como el agua.

-Spike.- "Con ira lanza una gran flama que lo achicharra" discord tenía que saber que estabas detrás de todo esto.

-Discord.- "Del cangrejo quemado se abre una pequeña puerta donde sale un discord muy pequeño" jajajajajajajajaja calma calma vi que estaban muy acaramelados así que solo decidí darles un empujón jejeje, pero debo admitirlo esto fue algo genial jajajaja no tiene precio.

-Scootaloo.- "Con tono sarcástico" ja ja ja ja que gracioso eres discord que te parece si regresas todo a la normalidad y nos permites regresar a casa antes de que te hagamos pagar por esto.

-Discord.- grrrrr está bien, que aburridos son pero ya que, no saben convivir con el ambiente que quiero crearles "chasquea los dedos y todo regresa a la normalidad" bueno me voy par de aburridos, pero luego no digan que soy amable como ustedes dicen "desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno".

-Scootaloo.- Si eso es ser amable será mejor que sigua practicando.

-Spike.- No creo que lo logre, pero tampoco hay que perder la esperanza.

_Ambos comienzan a guardar las cosas en la canasta._

-Spike.- Bueno scoot nos vemos luego para practicar.

-Scootaloo.- Claro spike solo que estos días no será posible estaré….algo ocupada.

-Spike.- Ya somos dos, también tengo ciertas cosas que hacer y no creo poder ir estos días.

-Scootaloo.- Esta bien espero termines pronto.

-Spike.- Ya verás que en poco tiempo estaremos volando de aquí para acá.

-Scootaloo.- "Sonríe" claro que sí y ya verás como seré más rápida que te hare comer mi aire.

-Spike.- Jajajaja eso no tiene lógica pero suena gracioso "abre sus alas" bueno nos vemos.

-Scootaloo.- "Se da la vuelta mientras abre sus alas también" cuídate spike "mira al otro lado y justo antes de volar menciona algo" sabes spike….no me hubiera negado "sale a toda velocidad volando".

-Spike.- "Confundido por lo que dijo emprende vuelo de regreso a casa" no se hubiera negado ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?

_El regreso para spike estuvo lleno de preguntas por el comentario de scootaloo, pero después de un momento lo olvido hasta llegar a la casa, cansado y con ganas de dormir deja la canasta en la cocina, sacando todo lo que uso en su cita y guardándolo en su lugar, una vez terminado todo se disponía a subir a dormir, pero un objeto cerca de las escaleras detuvo su camino hacia el mudo de los sueños._

-Spike.- "Levantando una mochila anaranjada" vaya, al parecer apple bloom olvido esto "de la mochila cae una carta" ups será mejor que guarde esto "cuando lo recoge ve que en la carta está escrito su nombre" que extraño esto tiene mi nombre "desenrolla la carta y comienza a leerla, mientras más la lee su expresión cambia de cansado a incomodo" maldición por que hoy tiene que estarme pasando esto "con un gran suspiro sale de su casa y emprende vuelo".

_Del árbol baja una pony con ropa de espía._

-Lyra.- Que sucede aquí, no se supone que ya es hora de dormir "observando cómo se aleja en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres" jujujuju si que tiene mala suerte.

_Dentro de la casa se encontraba una pony recostada en la cama de cierto dragón con velas pendidas alrededor._

-Sweetie Belle.- Cuanto más tardara spike "cubriendo su cara con la almohada" ya quiero que venga y duerma conmigo.

-Lyra.- Lamento decirte que dormirás hoy sola y tal vez los próximos días.

-Sweetie Belle.- "Extrañada por lo que dijo lira" a que te refieres con eso.

-Lyra.- Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma "le entrega una carta" esto lo encontré en el suelo de la entrada.

-Sweetie Belle.- "Comienza a leer la carta y mientras más la lee mas furiosa se pone" con que esas tenemos perra.

-Lyra.- "Temerosa comienza a retroceder" creo que será mejor no mostrarle el video a menos que quiera ver correr sangre.

-Sweetie Belle.- Lyra necesito que me ayudes con algo muy importante, si logras completar esta misión ten por seguro que iras al mundo de esos seres llamados humanos.

-Lyra.- Que es lo que necesitas de mí ahora "un poco incomoda por la situación".

-Sweetie Belle.- Necesito algunos ingredientes para crear algo que me ayude a ganarme el corazón de spike.

-Lyra.- Y….yo como podría ayudarte en ello.

-Sweetie Belle.- Me imagino que tienes contactos no es así.

-Lyra.- Creo saber a dónde llevara esto.

**Las cosas se ponen divertidas, raras, feas, graciosas, etc. pero todo llevara a un solo resultado, cual será la pony afortunada que tendrá el corazón de spike o acaso será una dragona mmmmmm que dilema pero de momento queda decir que llegamos al final del capítulo 9.**

**Espero les haya gustado lamento mucho la tardanza créanme que este capítulo me costó más trabajo que los anteriores y bueno solo queda decirles que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y recuerden que esto no se acaba hasta que lyra encuentre un humano. **

**Y no olviden tampoco que cuento con una página de FB donde pueden seguir la historia cada capítulo que sale y cualquier detalle que llegue a decir.**

MyLittlePonyLaMagiaDeLosBronisYPegasisters


End file.
